The Charge
by dimples33
Summary: Being part of the security detail to a controversial yet highly popular senator and his family is demanding. Privy to a lot of secrets you live by one rule - Never take work home. When CIA Agent Michonne Atwell breaks this rule to protect her charge from harm she finds her personal and professional life colliding, complicating her simple existence that she loves. AU, No walkers
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Michonne stood upright and alert as she surveyed the cheering crowd from her vantage point on the stage. Her eyes sweep across them slowly and carefully. She takes her job very seriously and in her 10 years of service in the CIA many have tried but no serious physical harm has ever come to any of her charges.

As the fourth senior person out of the team of eight tasked to protect Senator Ian Grimes, his wife Elizabeth, their 34 year old son Rick Grimes, their daughters 30 year old Maggie Grimes and 21 year old Beth Grimes, she is directly responsible for their son Rick. It has been wildly rumoured for months that he will announce his plans to run for Mayor of St Alves City.

She touched her right ear slightly and nodded while slyly glancing to the left side of the crowd. There she saw a man dressed in dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket moving effortlessly through the crowd towards the front of the stage. She glanced at the back of the crowd and saw fellow Agents Mills and Rascolli expertly moving in to flank the suspect from the back and the side.

Looking to her right, she saw two of her superiors Agents Ford and Walsh taking their positions behind the Senator as he made his rousing speech. Agents Jones and Benjamin took their places behind Maggie and Beth. Agent Sims, the third most senior member of the team took his place behind Mrs Grimes while Michonne quietly slipped behind Rick.

The man moving through the crowd took note of their new positions and stopped…lingering between some people. Mills and Rascolli also held their positions as well. All eyes were on the suspect and he knows that he has been made. Michonne blocked out the senator's words to focus on the threat.

"As I seek a third term as your senator, I want to assure you that I will make every effort that the culprits of the Wall Street Aston Rush Ponzi Scheme will be brought to justice!"

The crowd cheered wildly at the Senator's proclamation. The man in the crowd looked purposefully from the Senator to Rick and then to the Senator again.

"I will not rest until these criminals are behind bars!"

The crowd screamed again. The Senator lifted up this hands in the air and the crowd slowly became silent.

"I have a very important announcement to make."

The Senator looked towards his son and nodded. Rick stepped forward, smiling broadly.

"I am so so proud to announce that my son Rick has officially decided to run for Mayor of this great town St Alves City!"

The announcement sent the ladies in the crowd into a frenzy. Rick stepped forward to the edge of the stage and stooped down to touch the hands of his adoring and screaming female fans. Michonne kept Rick in her peripheral vision but her eyes were fixed on the jacketed man in front of her. The man began walking towards the stage again. Suddenly he reached into his jacket and began to violently push his way through the crowd. It was Agent Ford who saw yell out first.

"Gun!"

Michonne saw the gun and her first instinct was Rick. She had to make sure that he was safe. As the man aimed for the stage Michonne lunged forward and grabbed Rick by his shirt collar turning him around and yanked him towards her. She saw that Agent Mills was the first person to reach their target. He raised the suspect's hand above his head and the first shot rang out.

Rick fell on top of her hard. She rolled over on him then spun her body over his and sat upright straddling his mid-section in the reverse position...her back and posterior facing him…gun in hand. Although she didn't anticipate any action today she was glad she wore pants. The shot sent the crowd into disarray with screams of different decibels piercing the hot midday air.

She glanced over at her colleagues and saw that they too had swung into action. Maggie and Beth's screams were partially drowned out by the crowd's but she saw the terrified looked on their faces…especially Beth's. This is her first political rally. Jones and Benjamin were shielding them with their bodies. She aimed at the man who was struggling with her colleagues with her gun in one hand and used the other on Rick's legs to steady herself.

"Get out of the way!" she screamed as people were running wildly in the line of fire.

She had to turn and twist her body in several angles to get a clear line of sight. Suddenly she felt hands on her hips steady her from behind. Her head snapped back to see a terrified Rick staring back at her. She nodded and focused on the task ahead of her. Finally, after a couple of seconds she got her desired shot and was about to pull the trigger when her colleagues wrestled the man to the ground. The man was screaming.

"Murderer! You're a murderer!"

Ford, Walsh and Sims had already guided the Senator and his wife off the stage and to the vehicle.

"Move!" she shouted to Jones and Benjamin.

The agents grabbed Maggie and Beth and dragged them off the stage. Michonne turned around and grabbing Rick, she pulled him off towards the back of the stage and unto the ground. Still covering him with her body' she watched as the vehicle carrying the senator and his wife sped off and as Maggie and Beth was being bundled into the second waiting vehicle.

"Atwell!" Jones called out to her.

That was her cue. Michonne dragged Rick to his feet and pushed him infront of her towards the waiting vehicle, using her body to shield him from the back, her eyes scanning the surroundings for any other shooters.

"Rick!" Maggie cried as she reached out to her big brother. Benjamin pulled Rick into the safety of the car.

"Go!" Michonne roared at them and the car sped off. She watched as it disappeared down the street.

Slowly, she walked back and turned her attention to the man that Mills and Rascolli had successfully detained. The man was on his chest, faced down on the burning asphalt. They pulled the man to his feet and Rascolli handed Michonne the suspect's gun…a 9mm. Michonne walked closer to the man and he spat in her face.

Mills slammed his fist into the man's rib cage twice and he crouched down in pain. They pulled him up to his feet again and as he gasped for air Michonne head-butted him knocking him out cold. ******************************

when Agents Jones and Benjamin walked into the house with Rick, Maggie and Beth, their parents rushed up to greet them. Maggie and Beth sought comfort from their mother while Rick and his father embraced tightly.

"Are you alright son?!" Ian asked, trying his best to control the tremor in his voice. He had to stay calm for the sake of his family.

"Could have been better." Rick joked trying to make light of the situation.

His father began checking his body for wounds.

"I wasn't hurt dad. The agents got me out."

Suddenly, they heard Maggie and Elizabeth cry out.

"Beth!"

Their heads snapped around to see them hovering over Beth. She had fainted. They rushed over to the ladies.

"She's in shock! This is her first political meeting."

Rick picked up his baby sister and began carrying her to the sofa.

"And it will be her last! Elizabeth said adamantly.

"Mom!"

"Don't mom me Maggie! I knew that this was a bad idea! We all know how sensitive Beth is. She isn't built for the hustle and bustle of political life!"

"Neither was I but now I'm a counsellor's aide."

"Maggie please! You grew up around Rick and his friends! Climbing trees, playing football…fighting boys and other girls! You were a damn tomboy! You can't compare yourself to Beth!"

Maggie and Rick grinned at each other. Rick gently put Beth down on the sofa.

"Those were good old days."

"No! It wasn't! Do you know how scared I was seeing you high up in those trees with Rick and his idiotic friends?!'

"Hey!" Rick said, a smirk on his face. "You know I looked after Maggie. I wouldn't have let anything happened to her. Beth too if you had let her roll with us. You know how much she wanted to hang out with us."

"Over my dead body! Not my sweet Beth!"

Elizabeth caressed an unconscious Beth's face. Ian, Rick and Maggie looked at each other. Rick and Maggie knows that their mother loves them but they both know that she always had alittle extra love for Beth. That's understandable and they don't mind. What parent wouldn't love a child that was just like them? While Rick and Maggie were loud and boisterous like their father, Beth took after their mother. She's sweet, kind and doesn't have a mean bone in her body. She sees the best in everyone. While Rick and Maggie thought it was cute, it irked the hell out of their father and it caused many arguments between their parents.

Rick was 13 and Maggie 9 when Beth was born. They were both experts in climbing the many trees in their backyard by then so their father decided to build a tall tree house where the only way to get up inside was to climb up in a knotted rope. Rick remembered seeing their mother holding months old Beth on her hip by the kitchen back door shaking her head in frustration.

When Beth started her walking stage, she gave their mother tons of grief. Rick and Maggie would often catch a young Beth looking at them through the back screen door for as long as her stubby legs could hold her up, many times smiling at them through a toothless grin. So it was no surprise when their mother almost had a heart attack when Beth started to practice what she had often seen her older siblings doing outside in the house.

Beth had their mother scrambling after her constantly. However, it was when Beth was 4 that they all, their dad included understood their mother's fears. Somehow, Beth had managed to get outside despite the child proof house and began climbing the rope to the tree house. She obviously knew that Rick and his friends would be up there and that faithful day they were.

Rick and his friends were playing a game of cards when they heard his mother scream out. When they rushed outside, they saw his baby sister on the rope almost seven feet off the ground. The colour drained from his face. His mother screamed for his father and he came rushing into the backyard from his man cave.

Standing below, he carefully coached the youngest Grimes into letting go of the rope. She eventually did and their father caught her. Their mother grabbed Beth from his arms and rushed into the house in tears and showering Beth with kisses. The tree house was demolished that very evening and their mother didn't speak to their father for almost a whole month.

After ten minutes, Beth was finally waking up.

"What happened?" Everyone looked at each other but no one said nothing.

"I fainted…didn't I?"

"Yes! No more political meetings!"

"Mom…I'm 21 years old. You can't ban me from supporting dad and Rick at these rallies."

"We'll see about that young lady!"

Beth looked at the rest of the family.

"Dad? Rick? Maggie?"

No one said anything as the matriarch of the family glared at them, daring them with her eyes to say something different. Rick was the first person to back away from a potentially explosive situation. Maggie followed him. ****************************

The agents were actively patrolling the grounds of the senator's estate. Agent Ford was on the phone speaking to Michonne getting an update.

"What's the status Atwell?"

Michonne was looking at their suspect through a two way mirror in one of their interrogation rooms. They wasted no time in getting the suspect to the CIA HQ for questioning.

"Suspect's in custody. I'm going to question him now."

"Go home Atwell. I've already assigned other agents to do that."

"But sir!"

"Atwell!"

From the tone of his voice Michonne knows not to push her luck.

"Fine!"

"Tell Mills and Rascolli to go home as well."

"Ok. See you in the A.M sir."

Ford hung up the phone. Rick walked up to him.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes."

"Are the other agents on their way over here?"

"No. They took the suspect to HQ and then I sent them home."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say thank you to Agent Atwell. I didn't know who that man was aiming for but if it was me…she saved my life."

Agent Ford looked at Rick. He knows that Rick is very new to the political arena having just come fresh out of the corporate world. Now that his father has convinced him to enter the race for mayor, his life is about to change. He has to know that.

"What happened today is just a taste of what your life is going to be like in the future. It's very _very_ different from Wall Street. People actually gets killed in the name of politics."

"Apparently."  
"This isn't a joke Mr Grimes. This isn't a game."

"You don't think I know that? Today just prove how serious this is."

"Good…so think long and hard about this and if this is what you really want to do then be prepared to always be thanking Agent Atwell."

Rick cocked his head at his remark.

"What do you mean?"

"When it was rumoured that you might be running for mayor, Atwell was pulled off another security detail. She is specifically assigned to you. She's good at her job and today just proved that. Don't take her for granted or make things difficult for her. Just listen and follow her instructions and I guarantee you your political life will be a good one. I hope we are clear Mr Grimes."

"Crystal. Now I really have to thank her in person."

"That wouldn't be necessary. You still being alive today is enough for her."

Agent Ford left Rick to go speak to his father as Rick quietly absorbed his words. ***************************

Michonne drove up to her apartment complex compound. Calvin, the stocky security officer waved at her. She waved back and pulled into her designated parking spot. Coming out of her vehicle, she kicked off her shoes and picking them up, walked to her apartment door 5D at the end of the row. The night's darkness was slowly creeping in.

A stray cat, which she has come to name Kiki suddenly appeared at her feet purring loudly. Michonne looked around cautiously to see if anyone was looking. She quickly scooped up her furry friend, tucked her inside of her jacket, opened her front door and slipped inside. She walked into the kitchen and taking down a tin of cat food, she emptied its contents into a bowl on the floor. Kiki wiggled her way out of Michonne's jacket and went straight for it.

"We are gonna get caught one of these days you know."

Kiki looked up at her, licked her lips and resumed eating again. ***************************

Michonne woke up to a slew of text messages to her phone…6 to be exact. She read them through heavy eyelids.

"Oh thank god!" she murmured out loud.

The senator has cancelled the rest of his public speaking engagements until further notice or atleast for the rest of the week. She and the rest of her team had the time off until then. She pulled the covers over her as Kiki balled herself into a tight ball at the end of Michonne's bed. ****************************

When Michonne finally woke up from her slumber it was almost 12 noon. She walked downstairs to the kitchen in ultra-short, bootie hugging, pink boy shorts and a thin strap spaghetti top. She feed Kiki again and poured herself some orange juice. She then walked over to the sofa and sprawled herself on it, staring at the ceiling. She haven't had time off like this in months and she didn't know what to do. She reached for her phone and sent a text.

"You wanna go to Barney's tonight?"

"You buying?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"I'll meet you there for 6. Call the others." *****************************

Michonne walked into Barney's around 6:15pm clad in tight stretchy blue jeans, black heeled boots and a red partially see through top. She had her hair in a ponytail and the only jewellery she wore was small gold stud earrings. She spotted her crew and began making her way over to them. As she passed the various pool tables, she caught the attention of all the men playing there.

Some of them turned their head to look at her while they made their shots and missed while others literally stop playing to give her their undivided attention. Michonne ignored them and greeted her colleagues. Out of team, only four of them including herself made it.

"Damn it Atwell! Do you always have to do that?!" Mills exclaimed.

Michonne looked at him genuinely confused.

"I just got here! What did I do?"

"Look so good!" Sims chuckled.

Michonne rolled her eyes at them.

"You don't have to keep reminding us what under your work suit."

"Can you imagine if all female agents looked like her?"

"Yeah…most of our clients would be dead. We wouldn't be able to protect anyone!"

"Guys…stop!"

Suddenly Jones roughly cut in the playful banter.

"When are you going to marry me Atwell?!"

Michonne, Mills and Sims turned to face Jones as he took another shot of tequila and gestured to the bartender to pour him another. Michonne could see he was plastered.

"Is he drunk already?"

"Yes."

"No!" Jones shouted with slurred words.

"Yes! He was the first one to get here."

"I'm not drunk!"

"What happened?"

From the looks on their faces it could only be one thing….Lauren, Jones's girlfriend broke up with him. Again. Michonne took the tequila shot meant for Jones for herself and swallowed it in on gulp. She needed it for her umpteenth prep talk with Jones about his love life. The liquid burned her throat. She held him square at the shoulders and he blinked at her through glassy eyes.

"Look…I know you love Lauren but she doesn't love you. This is the third time she has left you and she cheated on you twice."

Michonne paused to look at her sad friend.

"Let her go. You can do better. You will do better. I promise you that."

Jones smiled at her, looking hopeful.

"You mean like you?"

She shook her head.

"No. Someone better than me."

"There is no one like that. You're the best gal I know."

Michonne hooked her hands under his arm and pulling him to unsteady feet.

"Come on buddy. That's just the alcohol talking. Time to get you home."

She dug into his pockets and threw his car keys to Sims.

"Can you call a cab please?"

"Already did. They're outside waiting." Sims said shaking his head.

They watched as she took him outside. **************************

Michonne tucked Jones into the back seat of the cab. Suddenly he grabbed her arm.

"You know we will be good together."

The alcohol from his breath was stifling her. Michonne had known for some time that despite Jones having a girlfriend, he also had a crush on her.

"Give me a chance Atwell. I'm free now. I wouldn't take her back if that's what you are worried about."

Michonne wiped the sweat from his brow.

"You know that that's not going to happen. Besides…how do you even know we'll work out? Are you willing to throw away 6 years of solid friendship and working relationship over something that might not work out?"

He pondered her words for a split second.

"Yes."

"Well I'm not."

She gently freed her arm from his grip and closed the door.

"Go home and sleep. You'll thank me in the morning."

Michonne watched as the cab disappeared down the street. She went inside and a man followed closely behind her. *************************

Michonne saw the figure hovering in the corner alittle distance from her when she was watching Jones's cab leave. He was there when she brought him out to the cab. She walked back inside the bar at a slow but steady pace. When she passed the second pool table she spun around quickly, startling her unwanted shadow. She grabbed him and slammed him down on the nearest pool table.

"Who are you and why are you following me?!"

There were people in the bar looking at them as Michonne held the man down. Seconds later Mills and Sims was at her side.

"Trouble?"

"Don't know yet. This guy was outside when I took Jones to the cab then he followed me inside."

Sims and Mills glared at the man.

"What do you want with our colleague friend?"

"I just need to give her something."

He reached into his jacket but Sims wasn't taking any chances. He grabbed the man by his throat.

"Let me!" He said forcefully.

Sims reached into the man's jacket carefully and pulled out a brown envelope.

"You've been served!" the man gasped.

"What?!"

Michonne grabbed the envelope from Sims hand. The man's words stunned him and he released his throat. Seeing his freedom the man fled the bar. Michonne tore open the envelope as Sims and Mills stood by awkwardly. The bold black letters jumped out at her like a bogeyman at Halloween.

 **JEREMY MORROW (Claimant)**

 **VS**

 **MICHONNE ATWELL (Respondent)**

 **FOR**

 **DIVISION OF MATRIMONIAL PROPERTY AND ASSETS**

Michonne immediately turned to the 6th page and quickly skimmed through the list of property being contested. Tears stung her eyes when they rest on a familiar address of a piece of property that is close and dear to her heart. A small choked cry escaped her lips as she made a dash for the bar's exit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hmmmm." Andrea moaned as her male companion drilled himself hard into her. "Oh God! Right…right…ri…right there!" She gasped breathlessly.

The man fulfilled her wish willingly and with much vigour to Andrea's glee. She was on all fours at the edge of the bed, knees spread wildly apart with strong hands holding her hips firmly in place for the ultimate cock on pussy beating.

She could hear the grunts of pleasure behind her as this is the best cock she has ever had. This cock threatens to cause her to lose her mind. She glanced back as far as her body would allow her to gaze on the beautiful, chocolate bulky god standing behind her, setting all her nerve endings on fire.

His eyes were closed and she saw every burly muscle in his chest, neck and arms tensed up. She loved this man and she knows that he loves her but there was a complication. She was free, single and disengaged but he wasn't. He's married.

Well technically he is on paper but in reality, he is separated and has been so for the past 5 years. Karen, Tyrese's wife of 10 years left him. She also left behind their girls Chelsea, who was 4 years old and Ariel who was 3 years old at the time.

Andrea met him two years later after that when she had taken her nephew Nicholas for a birthday treat at Crispy Creams. He had invited his best friend Chelsea who in-turn brought along her sister Ariel who had begged to go with her. She remembered their first meeting.

 _ **Three years ago**_

 _Andrea was sitting at a table at the café with her nephew Nicholas when two little girls burst in excitedly through the door followed by a walking 6 foot 2 dark chocolate immortal among men close behind. She heard the sharp intake of breath among several ladies around her drowning out her own. From the warm smiles from the cashier and some of the waitresses it seemed that he was a regular. He hugged two of the waitresses and kissed the cashier on her cheeks which caused her to blush uncontrollably._

" _Good morning everyone." He bellowed and all the ladies answered except her._

 _Some stared at him openly now while other pretend to busy themselves while stealing glances at him. She heard him whispered something to one of the waitresses and she turned and pointed over in Andrea's direction. He turned around and looked at her._

 _Chelsea screamed out Nicholas's name and raced over to him, Ariel following suit. Tyrese kept his eyes on Andrea as he strolled over to her table. Chelsea introduced her sister to Nicholas and soon the three of them were talking like they were old high school friends. When Tyrese arrived at their table he stood there, towering over them, his eyes narrowing at Andrea._

" _You're not Nicholas's mother."_

" _Thanks for telling me. I didn't know that."_

 _Tyrese said nothing as he folded his beefy arms across his chest. They looked at each other for a full minute, the children oblivious to the eye wrestling between the adults next to them._

" _So who are you?"_

 _Andrea frowned at his interrogation of her. From his stance, she could tell he was in the protection field and as she learned later, she was right. He was a cop. She dragged her eyes over him from his head to his toe and back up again before she answered him._

" _Andrea…Nicholas's aunt."_

" _Hmmmm."_

 _A waitress brought over three large milkshakes and announced to the birthday boy that his surprise cake will be coming out soon. The children shrieked excitedly. Andrea turned and smiled at the excitement of her nephew and didn't know that Tyrese was still looking at her until Chlesea blew his cover._

" _What's wrong daddy?"_

 _Andrea's head snapped around to turn towards him but he quickly looked at Chelsea._

" _Nothing sweetie."_

 _Turning back to face Andrea, Tyrese took out his phone and snapped a picture of Nicholas, Chelsea and Ariel drinking their shakes and then he squeezed his large frame next to them on the seat and took out a couple of selfies of himself with the three children all smiles and making funny faces._

 _Tyrese then hugged and kissed his girls and at the same time wished Nicholas an enjoyable birthday. They hugged him back tightly. Standing up, he hesitated a little. Then, without warning, he took a picture of Andrea. He saw the utter surprise then creeping annoyance in her face._

" _Take care of my girls. They are the most precious things in this world to me."_

 _Andrea didn't know what this statement did to her. She didn't know if it was the words themselves or the way he said it…it just made her nodded at him meekly. He smiled at her._

" _Bye daddy!" the girls said in unison. He then stretched out his hand to her._

" _Tyrese." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Andrea closed her eyes as Tyrese began to slowly slick himself in and out of her. She knew he was close to filling her up with his essence. She lowered her chest down on the bed keeping her posterior up as high as she can. Tyrese slipped deeper into her and that was all it took. They both climaxed together…Andrea screaming into the bed sheets and Tyrese bellowing into the night.

Tyrese released his full weight on her and they both slowly collapsed on the bed. She could feel her womb full with his little soldiers. Andrea wanted to have Tyrese's baby despite his marital status but she was grateful that he wanted to do things right by her. He wanted to get his divorce first, re-marry and then have her pop out as much of his babies that she wanted. He was old fashioned like that and it made her love him even more.

So as a divorce lawyer she filed the necessary paper work. The only issue right now is to find the Mrs Tyrese Walker. Since Karen left, Tyrese or the girls have never seen her again. It was like she disappeared off the face of the earth. Tyrese took it upon himself after the first six months of their separation to check the obituaries of all the daily newspapers as well as check the local hospitals and morgues for any injured Jane Does or unclaimed female bodies.

So far, he hasn't had the pleasure of having to claim any bodies till this day. But it has been hard for him and the girls. Tyrese rolled off her and Andrea straddled him. His eyes were closed but she knew he wasn't sleeping. He never falls asleep until after the second round. He was caressing her thighs when they heard Andrea's name being called loudly downstairs. Tyrese bolted up right as Andrea jumped off him. She knew that voice as she raced downstairs. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When the cab pulled up in Andrea's driveway and she saw the truck, Michonne knew that Tyrese was there and there was a possibility that she was probably intruding on one of the very few intimate times that one of her best friends who is also an attorney was having with her boyfriend because of how busy both of their schedules are. Unfortunately, at this moment she doesn't care. This was an emergency.

She began banging in Andrea's front door when it swung open. Andrea saw the look on her face and stepped aside so that Michonne could come inside. Without a word, Michonne pushed the served papers at Andrea who read it quickly, occasionally glancing at Michonne when she saw some of the demands in the document. A couple of minutes passed as Michonne moved restlessly on her feet and Andrea carefully assess the papers. Unable to contain her anxiousness, Michonne shrieked at her.

"Can he do this?!"

Andrea rubbed her eyes…dreadfully. She knows that Michonne isn't going to like her answer.

"Yes Michonne. Unfortunately…he can." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Three days after the disastrous and almost deadly political rally, three of Rick's closest friends, Morgan, James and Matthew were at his house bombarding him with questions about his near assassination attempt on his life.

"You are way too lucky man!" Morgan said looking at his childhood friend.

They were in the backyard lounging on some chairs eating sandwiches which Rick's mother made for them. It was the exact same spot where the tree house used to be.

"I told you you shouldn't have gone into politics!" James semi yelled at Rick.

"I was getting tired of the corporate world."

Matthew eyed him sarcastically.

"Of course you were! After you made a shit load of money on the stock market!"

Morgan, Rick and James laughed.

"I just wanted a change in pace and scenery. Besides it could have been my father that the guy was going after. It wouldn't be the first time."

"You got pace alright and as for the scenery…what's better than having bullets flying at your stupid head." Matthew said to the roaring laughter of the others.

Their moment was cut short by some sort of commotion and a woman screaming at front gate demanding to be let in. Then they heard the guards at the gate shouting. Rick, Morgan, James and Matthew went to the front gate to investigate. There they saw in the distance Agent Ford holding Lori firmly by her arms, almost dangling her off her feet. Lori saw them first and called out to Rick.

"Rick! It's me. Lori!"

"What the f*ck?!" Matthew muttered under his breath.

"What is she doing here?" Morgan asked.

All three men turned to Rick who was just staring at Lori.

"Rick! Tell these morons to let me in! You know me!"

Rick closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Don't do it man!" James warned with the others nodding their heads in total agreement. "You are finally free of all the drama this chic brings. You can't afford any kind of scandals…past or future to taint you once you become mayor."

Agent Ford called out to Rick.

"Mr Grimes, do you know this woman?"

"Of course he does!" Lori said incredulously. "Rick!"

Without even looking forward, Rick waved his hands forward and Lori was released. She started running towards him.

"F*cking idiot!" James mumbled to him.

"You know she's only here because she saw you on tv and knows that you're going into politics. God forbid the two of you get back together, that means more prestige for her as the girlfriend and possible future wife of the mayor." Matthew advised.

Rick looked at him.

"I'm just pointing out the glaring reason all of us...including you know why she's here. Just be careful and know what you're doing."

When Lori was close Matthew and Morgan plastered big welcoming smiles on their faces. They greeted her in unison.

"Hey Lori."

James held his face as serious as a judge...unsmiling...unflinching. Lori flung herself at Rick, putting her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the lips and began fawning over him in full view of everyone. While James didn't hide his disgust, Matthew and Morgan were trying to stifle the giggles in them that were dying to be let out.

"Oh my god! I saw what happened to you on tv! Are you alright?!"

Rick stared at Lori trying to comprehend what she was doing here…now…at this time...at this every moment.

"Rick? What wrong baby?!" Lori cupped his face in her hands.

Slowly he pushed Lori off of him.

"What are you doing here Lori?!"

Lori seemed genuinely taken aback by the question.

"What do you mean Rick? I came to see you! I wanted to make sure you're ok!"

Rick stared at Lori in disbelief.

"After two years?! Two years of no communication whatsoever. No email, calls, text…nothing!"

Lori feigned hurt by Rick words.

"What are you really doing here?!"

There was a moment of silence as tears filled Lori's eyes.

"I love you Rick!"

James looked on waiting and hoping that Rick would send this bitch packing. He was hoping that Rick remember all the drama and confusion she caused. He was praying that Rick remembered all the friends he lost because of this woman. He couldn't take her antics anymore.

"F*ck this! I'm outta here!"

James turned to leave but Rick reached out to him. James pulled away.

"James wait!"

Wait for what Rick?! You think I'm gonna stand here and listen to this bullshit?! If you don't remember what this woman represent and all the problems that comes with her I do and I am not going through that shit again!"

James stalked off with Rick, Lori, Matthew and Morgan staring after him. Lori turned back to Rick and began pleading her case.

"I love you Rick. I never stopped loving you and I was wrong to leave you!"

She stepped forward and caressed Rick face.

"Please take me back Rick. I know you still love me. Give me another chance."

Lori hugged Rick as Matthew and Morgan looked at him with curious eyes and he stared blankly back at them. Rick hands remained at his side. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne sat in the conference room in Andrea's office ticked off. After much convincing from Andrea, she decided to bring up the date of their divorce and division of assets hearing. Now four days later, she is about to face the man who she had called her husband, the man who she had to carry his weight around during their marriage, the man who now wanted to take from her what he didn't earn.

After fifteen minutes, Jeremy walked in with his attorney Dereck Daniel. Andrea looked at Michonne and could see the rage building in her. She put her hand on Michonne's to calm her down. Michonne took heed of her unspoken advice. Jeremy and his attorney sat down opposite them. Michonne and Jeremy stared at each other but soon Jeremy started to waver under his own resolve and had to turn away. Jeremy's lawyer spoke first.

"My client is just asking for what he is entitled to for his time and interest in the marriage."

Neither Andrea nor Michonne said anything. Mr. Daniel continued.

"There are several issues of the table. One….since there is no hope of reconciliation my client is willing to leave the matrimonial home to Ms Atwell but wants the Manhattan condo transferred in his name so that he could live there."

Andrea looked at Michonne who nodded.

"My client agrees to that."

Mr. Daniel scribbled some notes on his notepad.

"Secondly, there are nine rental properties that were acquired during the marriage."

"Yes." Andrea responded firmly. "Acquired through my client being gainfully employed at a real job…one that pays. She…that is my client acquired those properties through her hard work."

Mr Daniel continued.

"Out of those nine, five are currently being rented which is bringing in a combined income of almost $50,000 per month. Three are being renovated and one was just recently purchased since the separation." He paused. "My client is proposing that he gets those five rental properties plus one of the ones which are currently being renovated so that he could supplement his income. Your client could keep the rest."

"Are you being serious right now? Supplement what f*cking income?!" Andrea asked calmly. "You're client doesn't work. He's a failed writer and has been loafing off my client for most of their marriage. He went back to school, which my client generously paid for, got his degree and did nothing with it."

Jeremy's face cringed at the list of his failure as a husband and provider but he could overlook that. His attorney assured him that although he and Michonne have been married for eight years and of those eight years, they were only separated for the last two. He was entitled to some sort of compensation in the marriage.

He met Michonne a year after she got into the CIA. She was young and had an unblemished record and her ten years of service meant that her pay package and perks were significant. Michonne was never a wild spender but she did provide for his needs and that include paying for writer's conventions and seminars in different states. She invested heavily in her hobby of buying up of old properties, renovating them and either renting or selling them.

While at first he fought her on the idea, after the first fixer upper sale, the huge profit made changed his mind immediately. He eventually got in on the action and started looking for houses which they would purchase and make a decent profit on. One of Michonne's friends Sasha, was a real estate agent and mostly handled the searching around for suitable and viable properties to buy and then renovate. Unfortunately, Sasha never chose any of the houses which he suggested.

Michonne wasn't in for fancy hotel and restaurants but she was always an excellent cook and would prefer to stay at home trying and perfecting new recipes, so fine dining was something he never really missed. Michonne gave him comfort and a certain lifestyle and although they are now divorcing his attorney assured him that that lifestyle could continue.

So why couldn't he get atleast majority of all the rental properties and she keep a few and her salary? He thinks that's reasonable. As her lawyer pointed out, his writing career hasn't taken off as yet and he hasn't worked much during their marriage so he would need money to live.

'We both know that's not going to fly Mr Daniel. My client's money paid for all those properties. Yes they were acquired during the marriage but there was no contribution financial or otherwise from your client. It is very very unlikely that if this goes to court that you would win. You know this."

"Yes this is true, but think about this. If this does go to court which I highly suspect neither you nor your client wants, there will be different hearings and appeals dates. Your client is a CIA agent. She needs her mind to be clear and focus to protect some of the most prominent members of our government. How effective do you think she will be doing her job when her mind is elsewhere? Her salary could take a significant hit if she has to pay attorney fees for multiple court dates. This matter could take years to resolve.

Andrea smiled at him but in her heart she couldn't dismiss what he was saying.

"As I am sure your client told you… I am her friend so I am doing this pro bono."

Mr Daniel smirked.

"Yeah…for now. How long will you do this at the expense of your other paying clients?"

"As long as it takes."

Mr Daniel smiled and continued.

"There is another property in question which we must discuss." Andrea saw Michonne tense up. "That property is a cottage on two acres of land on a lake in Michigan. My client wants shared legal ownership of that house."

"That house was given to me by my grandmother even before we met! She died there!" Michonne screamed at Jeremy across the table. "I was born there!"

Andrea grabbed Michonne shoulder to calm her down but Michonne ignored her...she was just to far gone in her grief and anger.

"She left that house for me in her will! You know what that house means to me!" She cries. Jeremy turned away.

"You'll get over it." He murmured.

There was silence in the room. Both attorneys sucked in their breath in disbelief.

"What did you just say?!" Michonne whispered. Before anyone could react Michonne was over the table and on top of Jeremy. Jeremy's attorney fell over on his chair in pure shock.

"Michonne! Stop!"

Michonne couldn't hear anything around her. All she saw was the sleazily, slime-ball man who she called her husband. She kept on pounding on him…one, two, three, four, five. She kept landing punch after punch after punch. After awhile she didn't see a human underneath her. She saw eight wasted years of her life that she can't get back.

She didn't realized how much she hated Jeremy until now…until tears began falling from her eyes. Then suddenly she felt strong hands wrapped around her waist dragging her off her victim. Finally she registered Andrea's voice calling her name.

"Michonne! Calm down!"

Michonne was taken across the room by a security officer and confined to the corner. Andrea kneeled down infront of her, cupping her face.

"Look at me!"

Andrea glanced back briefly and saw Jeremy's attorney standing over him on the floor, passing his hand through his greasy hair, confused at to his next move. Jeremy's face is well bloodied. He glanced over at Andrea who just shrugged her shoulders at him.

After a minute Michonne slowed down her breathing and calmed herself. Taking Andrea squarely at her shoulder she said firmly.

"Take me out of this place Andrea...before I commit murder."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rick was watching Lori from the kitchen window as she chats excitedly on her phone in the garden when he heard the front door opened. He walked into the living room and saw that it was Maggie and Beth. He greeted them. Maggie saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong?! Is it dad?!"

Rick opened his mouth to speak but no words came out and it sent both Beth and Maggie into a panic as they began calling out to their parents name loudly.

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

"They're fine." Rick managed to croak out to the brief relieve of both sisters but the mood on his face still hadn't changed.

"So what is it Rick?! You're scaring us."

A sound of a door closed behind Rick and they looked in that direction.

"Mom?" Maggie called out. Rick saw when his sister's eyes widen and Maggie glared at Rick briefly before looking back at the woman standing confidently behind him.

"No Maggie. It's me…Lori."

Beth looked at Rick very confused and realized that Rick looked as confused and lost even more than her. The history with these two goes all the way back to high school with most of the heartache being suffered by her brother. She didn't like what Lori turns her brother into whenever she's around…none of them did but at the end of the day…Lori was Rick's choice. No matter what she did, he always chose her but she was praying in her heart their last break-up was for good.

Maggie scowled at Lori as she walked up and stood next to Rick putting her arms around him. Both ladies stared at each other for a minute and Beth stood by looking on.

"What are you doing here Lori?" Maggie asked tightly.

"I saw what happened on the news. I was worried about Rick and I came to check up on him."

"Well as you can see Rick is alive and well and has the love and support of all the people he needs around him…his friends and family. So there is no need for you to stick around."

"I'm family too…besides I don't see Rick complaining."

Lori moved closer to Rick which irked Maggie as she knew it would.

"My brother is a politician in training so he has to be polite...politically correct. I don't."

It is a known fact in the family that Maggie and Lori have always despised each other and they will have to hash-out their dislike for the other as grown women. The one time Rick did intervene, he received a severe tongue lashing from his father who told him to always let ladies deal with their matters themselves. Rick looked at both Maggie and Lori and excused himself. Beth followed him out.

"Look Maggie, Rick and my relationship is complicated. You know that. I admit we still have some things to work out and I am sure with time we will get it right. Hopefully we will make a more solid commitment to each other…in the near future perhaps."

"A more solid commitment?" Maggie chuckled sarcastically. "Oh…I get it now. You want to be the future Mrs Rick Grimes and mayor's wife? After everything that you did, you still think that's possible? That we will welcome you with open arms after breaking Rick's heart so many times?"

Lori's back stiffened at Maggie's tone.

"Rick and I were always going to get married! Everyone knows that. Everyone expected that since high school."

"Yes Lori but not everyone WANTS that. That's the big difference." Lori took a step forward to Maggie, invading her personal space and Maggie balled up her right fist ready to punch her lights out.

"Rick loves me Maggie. That's something you have never understood or accept and quite frankly I…don't…care. He loves ME! So no amount of complaining by you or anyone else will change that!"

Maggie smiled at her which took Lori slightly off guard.

"The only reason why you have this hold over my brother is because he hasn't met a real woman…someone who has morals, character, self-value and self-worth and is accomplished in her own right. Someone who doesn't need a man in power and position to have an identity. Rick fell for you hard in high school and he has never allowed himself to see what else is out there. I watched for years as you strung him along. You had a hold over him, something which for the life of me couldn't understand and you used it to make Rick your puppet. When Rick announced his candidacy for mayor all that is going to change. You never had completion in high school for Rick's affection but you will now. He will be moving in circles you could only dream of and meeting women of all kinds of calibre…other mayors, good will ambassadors, senators, ministers etc. I don't doubt my brother loves you Lori but he will finally realize that he doesn't have to settle...which we all know he is doing. He will have choices…choices from real women…accomplished women…women who have similar goals and ideals like him, women who have no desire to be trophy wives but actually want to make a difference in the world."

Maggie grinned and took great delight in seeing the colour drain from Lori's face as the prospects of her dream life seems to be fading fast away from her.

"You are only here and we only tolerate you because of Rick, nothing more."

She laughed at Lori.

"Good luck with getting that ring." Maggie spun on her heel and walked out. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne saw the text message on her phone. The Senator will be resuming his campaign and they are required to back out on duty soon. She slept most of the day, trying to block out the events that transpired during the divorce hearing three days ago. Andrea has been keeping her regularly informed as she and Jeremy's lawyer Mr Daniels hammer out an agreement.

She heard a car pull up in her driveway the same time a text message came through on her phone. It was from Andrea.

"Open the door. I'm outside."

Michonne pulled on some slacks and a vest and walked downstairs. She opened the door and Andrea walked in followed by Tyrese. She saw the look on their faces.

"Andrea?"

Andrea looked at Tyrese who gave Michonne a brown envelope.

"Open it."

"What is it?"

"Just open it!" Andrea said irritably.

"Babe!" Tyrese said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, pulling her close to him. "Calm down."

Michonne slowly opened the envelope and the first picture that greeted her was one of Jeremy at a park. She looked at Tyrese and then at Andrea bewildered.

"You had Jeremy followed?"

"Look at the other pictures Michonne."

She went through them one by one. From the pictures, she could tell that it was a play park for children and Jeremy was in some of them. However, it was the seventh picture that stopped Michonne's heart completely. There it was, Jeremy sitting on one of the park benches with a heavily pregnant woman feeding him what appears to be ice-cream. A young child was sitting between them. Michonne covered her mouth as her eyes began to fill with tears. Andrea rushed over and hugged her. Michonne groaned in pain.

"I'm so sorry Michonne!"

She finally burst into tears. Tyrese watched as Andrea hugged her best friend. When Michonne cries had tapered off, Andrea guided her to the sofa and Tyrese went into the kitchen and quickly returned with a choice of water and vodka. Michonne instinctively reached for the latter. Andrea reached for the pictures from Michonne's hand but she pulled away.

"No! I need to see this!"

Andrea looked at Tyrese, eyes saddened at the hurt of her friend. Michonne went to the next picture. There Jeremy was pushing the little girl on a swing. The next picture was of the woman feeding the child. The next picture was one of Jeremy standing beind the woman his hands resting protectively on her swollen belly. Michonne pushed the pictures at Andrea who took them and stuffed them in her bag. It was too much for her.

"How did you get these?"

"Tyrese offered to find dirt on the bastard, to help your case. He didn't expect to find this much dirt." She paused. "You didn't have any idea he was having an affair?"

"No! He was always home when I was. He always answered my phones etc. Nothing had changed. His routine remained the same until we separated two years ago. How could I have missed this?!" Michonne cried.

"This child looks like around three years old so he was having an affairs for atleast four years."

"Where were these pictures taken...and when?"

Andrea looked at Tyrese to fill in the answer.

"This was two days ago…in Florida."

"Florida?"

Michonne started laughing unconsciously, causing concern to flash across Andrea's and Tyrese's face.

"I paid for three writers conventions in Florida. Three!" She started crying again.

"Are you sure there were even any conferences there?"

"Yes Andrea!" Michonne snapped at her. "Yes! I may be stupid but I am not that stupid!"

"I'm not the enemy here Michonne!"Andrea said rising to her feet.

"Ok ladies!" Tyrese barked at them. Andrea slowly reclined back into the sofa and Michonne apologized softly.

"I know you're not. I'm sorry." Michonne started crying again. "How could he do this to me?! I gave him everything! I loved him! I wanted a family!" she sobbed. Andrea began crying to and hugged Michonne again. Tyrese inturn sat on the sofa next to Michonne and hugged both ladies. He said nothing as the friends cried their eyes out." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Tyrese waited in the car while Andrea and Michonne spoke.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"What do you think I should do? Advise me."

"As your attorney or as your friend?"

"Both."

Andrea laughed to lighten the mood.

"As your attorney I said f*ck Jeremy to the cross…ten ways to Sunday. He doesn't deserve you or to get your hard earned money! Not one red cent! Don't even give him the Manhattan condo. Let him find his own place to put his family. That's not your responsibility…it's not your family."

"And as my friend?"

"Have a good cry or a one-night stand with a trusted friend to ease all your pain and maybe sexual frustration. How long has it been?"

"Two years."

"Hmmm."

"Don't start on me. Since Jeremy and I separated I haven't had any time to date. Besides I'm still married whether my husband wants me or not. When I'm officially divorced maybe. So for now I will have a good cry.

"Ok. After the good cry, give him what he wants."

Michonne looked at her surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know you Michonne and we both know him. You value your career and your private life too much and Jeremy knows that. He knows that you wouldn't want your business spilled out in open court. He's banking on it."

Michonne closed her eyes.

"Don't think of it as throwing in the towel or giving up. Think of it as throwing out old furniture to maybe possible bringing in new one."

Michonne actually laughed out loud at the analogy.

"Ok. I'll think about it."

They hugged and Andrea got into the car.

"Give me the pictures."

"Michonne.."

"I just want to bless my eyes on the old furniture before throwing out in the garbage."

Andrea smiled and gave her the envelope. They left. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Lori was walking pass the agents quarters at the Senator's house when she overheard them talking.

"I hope the Senator and Rick are ready to address the hundreds of questions about the assassination attempt on their lives tomorrow."

"We don't even know for sure who the man was targeting…the Senator or our new mayor."

"He's not mayor yet"

"I know but he's already popular with the ladies…I should know. My sister is smitten with him."

"It's going to be a nightmare when he actually starts campaigning."

"I am sure glad I'm not Atwell. She's gonna have her hands full."

"I am not worried about Atwell. She could handle anything that comes her way. Rick is lucky. I'm worried for the ladies that pisses her off."

The men chuckled as Lori sneaked away. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne was dressing for the Senator's and Rick's news conference in the next three hours. She looked at the pictures of Jeremy and his now not so secret family that she had stuck up in the dressing table mirror as Andrea's words milled over in her head. She picked up her phone and dialled Andrea's number. From the way she breathlessly answered her phone she knew Tyrese was over there. She decided to make it quick.

"Give him what he wants...except my grandmother's house. I am not parting with it."

"Really?" Andrea asked surprised. "I was hoping you would have gone the full warrior route but I knew it would have been unlikely. Can I ask why?"

"Jeremy is a deadbeat and an idiot Andrea. It took me a long time to see it because I loved him but think about this. How long do you think he will be able to maintain those rentals for? Right now all he is thinking about is the money at the end of the month. He doesn't know anything about the cost of the actual upkeep of these building. He will let those apartments run down to nothing...become slums, the tenants will eventually move out and hopefully some of them will report him to the city housing and building management corporation. If that happens he will be forced to give up the apartments. I will ask Sasha to keep an eye out for when they are put up on the market again and when they do I will just buy them back. Problem solved."

Andrea laughed loudly in Michonne's ear.

"I love you so much right now! I knew we were friends for a reason! But what about the Manhattan condo?"

"He doesn't work and it was one of the more expensive apartments that I had bought so he wouldn't be able to maintain that either. He will be forced to give that up as well and I will buy it back too. Are you sure he can't get any share or interest in my grandmother's house?"

"I can assure you Michonne. Jeremy can't touch it."

"OK. Good."

"I'm going to call Daniels now. You are the baddest bitch everrrr!"

"Bye Andrea!"

"I'll call you with an update. Bye!" **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Michonne pulled up at the estate of Senator Grimes. The Senator's heavily armed personal security officer opened the gate. After she briefly flashed her badge, Michonne drove in and parked in the designated spot which was empty. She looked at her watch…it was now 6am but she wasn't surprise that she was the only one there at this hour. She usually is. Taking her breakfast sandwich and coffee flask in her hand, she made her way into the Senator's mansion. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick lay in his bed. He has been awake since 4am simply because he has a lot on his mind. Running for Mayor, surviving an assassination attempt some days ago and possibly more in the future and the most chilling turn of events of all….the return of his ex, Lori Audrey Seville yesterday.

It has been two years since she broke his heart for the hundredth time. Two years of no contact or communication of any kind whatsoever. Maggie has told him time and time again that the only reason why he doesn't seem to want to let go of Lori since high school was because he is afraid.

Afraid to see what else is out there. But she was wrong. He loved Lori…it was as simple as that. However, the one thing that she was right about was that he can't allow Lori to keep treating him this way. She was also right that Lori was only able to do so is because he let her. All that is about to change.

His life, on the whole is going to change if he's elected mayor. Should this happen, his love life…past, present and most definitely future will be in the spot light. A girlfriend like Lori, with a sordid past, who flip flop between him and other men over the years will not be good for his image.

When he was in the Wall Street world, the main aim and focus was money. To make as much of it as you can and in the least amount of time. Therefore, it was of no consequence what one's love life was like or who you were banging…as long as it didn't interfere with the ability to make money.

Looking back on it now, Rick realized that it could be one of the reasons why he tolerated Lori's nonsense for so long. Her shenanigans didn't infect other aspects of his life. However as mayor, it would be the complete opposite and Lori doesn't fit the requisite mold to be his girlfriend anymore and worst yet...his future wife.

He sat up on his bed to see Maggie by the door, arms folded across her chest looking at him ready to give him a verbal tongue lashing. He knows what she wants to say to him.

"Don't say it Mags." He said, rubbing his temple.

"I will say it Rick! I will!"

She crossed the room and sat on the bed next to him.

"I will not sit by and let her hurt you again Rick. You're my big brother and I love you. We all do. Mom and Beth are just too polite to say anything and daddy would rather blast you than her."

"But not you!"

"You can't have Lori in your life again. Not now…not ever again. You're in politics now and it's a ruthless game. Nothing is off limits and I mean _nothing!_ Lori will damage your reputation and ruin your career before you even begin."

"I know, she could."

"Not could! WOULD!"

"I'm not going back with her Maggie."

"Oh thank god! I thought I was going to have to secretly bribe one of my girlfriends to date you just to keep Lori off your back."

Rick looked at Maggie incredulously.

"You would really do that to me?"

"You bet your ass I would have! Anything to protect the future of this family."

Rick rose to his feet and Maggie did as well. He hugged her tightly.

"You don't have to worry anymore. Lori and I are through."

"Good." She paused. "Are you ready for today press conference?"

"I have to."

"Yeah. You better. There are going to be lots of questions for you and dad to answer."

"Any word yet on the man who tried to kill me or dad? Is he talking?"

"Dad said the man lawyered up as soon as Agent Atwell booked him at the FBI HQ."

"That was days ago. He hasn't said anything as yet?"

"No."

Rick frown. He knows that questions about the would-be assassin will be the most foremost question on every reporter's lips and he nor his father have any answers to give.

"I'm going to take a shower to get ready."

"Mom and dad are up already. Beth's making breakfast so hurry up!"

Rick headed towards his private bathroom and Maggie left. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Lori looked at herself in her bedroom mirror as she prepared herself to be at the press conference the Senator was holding today. She was wearing one of the dresses Rick bought her…a blue turquoise one shoulder knee length dress. She was also wearing the matching blue earring he had bought to go with the dress as well.

Rick had bought this dress as a surprise birthday present. But there was only one problem….she hated the dress…the cut, the feel…everything. But Rick liked it and he thought she looked gorgeous in it so she wore it. She was lucky that she was swift enough to hide the disappointment in her face when Rick first presented her with it.

Lori forced a smile on her face as she slowly twirled herself. _'I'll just suck it up for one day.'_ She bathed herself in her favourite perfume and got into the cab waiting for her. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Jesus Christ! Where is he?! Rick!" Maggie called out his name from the bottom of the winding stairs. Their parents had just left the compound in the first vehicle accompanied by Agents Ford and Walsh. A second vehicle with Agents Mills and Sims followed behind them. Beth was already in the third vehicle with Jones and Benjamin and a fourth vehicle was waiting for Rick with Agents Atwell and Rascolli.

"I'm coming!" Rick yelled back. A minute later, Rick emerged at the top of the stairs looking quite dapper. Maggie whistled causing Rick to blush slightly.

"I really have to set you up with one of my girlfriends."

Rick walked down.

"Stop."

"No…I'm serious. You look good."

"Thanks sis."

"Let's go." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Maggie walked towards her and Beth's assigned vehicle and Rick to his when he noticed Agent Atwell, who's back was turned to him. She was quietly observing the surroundings. Rick couldn't help but notice how the suit hugged her in all the right places. The jacket highlighted her tiny waist and the pants hugged her butt pronouncedly. He smiled to himself as his eyes fixated itself on her butt.

He remembered that butt…very well…when it was in his face during the shooting. He remembered touching it…holding it and by extension her in place on top of him. He didn't have time to fully appreciate it then but he can now. It was perfectly round. He licked his lips involuntarily and caught himself. He looked around to see Agent Rascolli turning away his head quickly. _'Fuck'_ Rick muttered to himself. _'Busted'._ He put on a brave smile on his face.

"Good morning Agent Atwell."

Michonne turned around to see the smartly dressed Rick smiling at her.

"Good morning Mr Grimes."

"Please. Call me Rick since we will be working together."

Michonne's eyes narrowed at him as she couldn't tell if he was just being polite or cheeky. Quite frankly, she really wasn't having for any of it. Despite not wanting to admit it and putting on a brave face for Andrea, she was still wounded from Jeremy's betrayal and is in no mood for any games or small talk.

"You are going to be late Mr Grimes. Shall we go?"

Rick picked up on the icy tone in Michonne's voice. He knew that she was a professional from all accounts that he has heard about her from his father and other agents and he had only met her officially for the first time at his recent near assassination. However, with his brief interaction with her previously, she was pleasant…inviting but now she was cold and distance. Without saying a word, Rick got into the vehicle and they left. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The Senator, his wife Elizabeth, Beth and Maggie arrived at the press conference early. The Senator left to talk with the coordinators while Mrs Grimes and Beth moved around meeting and greeting the reporters to get a feel of their mood before the press conference. Maggie received a text from her friend and she went to the side door at the hall to meet her. They hugged each other on sight.

"Glad you could make it Thia!" She gave her college friend a sneaky once over. "Love the dress!"

"Thank you. I almost didn't come."

"Why?"

"You know I'm not lucky with blind dates Maggie. They always suck."

"First of all…this isn't a blind date. You know Rick. Secondly, you have had a crush on my brother since you met him when we were in college so part of the work is already done."

"Yeah, but we were different people back then. Besides...he was with Lori. He was _always_ with Lori."

"Forget about her. Lori is in the past…Rick is moving on."

"Are you sure about that? I don't want to be making a fool of myself Maggie…especially infront of him."

"You wouldn't make a fool of yourself. You worry too much."

"Ok. If you say so."

"Good. Hopefully the press conference wouldn't take too long. Mom and Beth are hosting a small luncheon for Dad afterwards at the Radisson Hotel so he could network with new potential supporters for his re-election bid. Your name is already on the invitees list. I will re-introduce the two of you then. In the meantime, if you want you could stick around here for the news conference and then ride with me and Beth to the hotel or we can just meet you at the hotel."

Thia thought for a split second about the options.

"You know what…I think I will stick around and see how my potential future husband is handling the press." She said cheekily.

"Great!" Maggie laughed as she called over one of the security officers and gave him some instructions. "Follow this officer Thia."

The ladies hugged again and Thia followed the officer. Maggie went to the all entrances at the conference hall and make final checks on security. She re-enforced her one specific instruction to all – Lori Audrey Seville is not to be let into the press conference under any circumstances. The officers nodded their heads in full understanding of this instruction. Maggie smiled when she saw her brother's security detail drove up into the compound and headed around to the back. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Maggie walked up to her brother who was already being fussed over by their mother.

"I'm ok mom. Quit fussing! You're making me more nervous than I already am."

"I can't help it ok!"

"I know." He kissed his mother's forehead. "I know."

"Ready to meet the love of your life and the future Mrs Grimes?"

"Huh?" When Rick saw the grin on Maggie's face he knew what she had done. "You didn't?!"

"Yes I did!"

"Christ Maggie! I'm not that desperate you know. I can find my own girlfriend!"

"Just give her a chance Rick!" Maggie semi pleaded.

Rick held Maggie firmly at her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes for a minute.

"Fine! Who is she?"

Maggie was in her glee that Rick was willing to atleast to try. That's all she wanted.

"Her name is Thia. She was one of my roommates in college."

Rick tried to recollect if he ever met one of Maggie's roommates named Thia. It doesn't ring a bell. Maggie realized that Rick was drawing a blank of a face to the name. She briefly described her.

"She's my height, a red head and really pretty."

"You had a lot of pretty roommates in college Maggie. You gonna have to be more specific than that."

Maggie's eyes widen with Rick's remark.

"Oh! So you did notice my roommates in college huh? It wasn't just them alone who noticing you."

Rick rolled his eyes at her.

"Focus Mags! Your friend?"

Maggie thought of the one thing about Thia that no one would miss.

"She always… _always_ wore bright red lipstick."

Maggie watched in amusement when the face to the name finally hit Rick's memory. He closed his eyes.

"You remember her…do you?"

Rick nodded.

"Don't worry. She doesn't wear bright lipstick anymore. That was her rebellion stage."

"Where is she?"

"You will meet her soon enough. Just focus on the mountain of questions you will have to answer in a few minutes."

Rick hugged her.

"For what it's worth…thanks for doing this."

"Anything for your happiness Rick." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Lori adjusted her dress as soon as the cab dropped her off at the press conference hall parking lot. There were a lot of cars there. She smiled to herself. _'Hmmm. This press conference is bigger than I thought. Doesn't matter. Either way it's time to introduce myself to the world and be recognized as the future mayor's wife.'_ She walked up to the security's main entrance and identified herself.

"Ms Lori Seville."

The security officer glanced at his colleague uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry Ms Seville but you're not on the invitees list.

"Lori laughed dismissively.

"That's a mistake. My name has to be there. I'm Rick Grimes fiancée."

"It's no mistake. You're not invited."

Lori was now getting impatient as she glared at the officers. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The news conference had started and she looked on as her father handled the shooting of questions at him on a variety of topics…his possible successful re-election, the many accusations level against him in the past and his opponents but the most questions being asked were about the assassination attempt which most believe was on him and not Rick as he was just entering the political arena. Maggie glanced over at the entrance of the hall and saw Lori there. From the way she was flailing her arms at the officers Maggie knew that they were following her instructions. She smiled. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"What do you mean I wasn't invited?!" Lori protested. "I am the future Mrs Rick Grimes…the future mayor's wife!"

The officers merely stared at her blankly. This irritated Lori even more. She looked inside and saw the Senator speaking to the reporters with Rick at his side. Mrs Grimes, Maggie and Beth stood alittle way to the left of them and each FBI agent standing behind their respective charges.

"I should be in there!"

The officers have had enough of her tantrums.

"Ma'am…you need to calm down. As you can see a very important conference is going on. If you do not leave, you will be escorted off the compound…by force if necessary."

Lori's eyes bulged at the potential threat of force. Ignoring the officer's words Lori began walking around the security booth to go inside. One of the men rush from his seat and blocked her.

"Get out of my way!" She yelled at him. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Standing partial hidden behind Rick, Michonne had the perfect stance. She could quickly pull Rick to safety if she needs to should any threats arise and she could also analyse the crowd unhindered. She suddenly caught movement in her peripheral vision to her right and glanced over without a single bodily movement. She saw a woman shouting at the security in front. This caused Michonne to turn her head slightly towards the situation…eyes narrowing. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Miss you have to leave! Now!" the officer barked at her.

Lori couldn't believe that she was being treated this way. Angrily, she walked out into the parking lot and out onto the street. She found her way to a nearby diner and sat there brewing…plotting her next move. She pulled out her phone and called a cab to meet her.

Lori knew that after a press conference, Mrs Grimes always holds a luncheon for the Senator to meet and greet with his supporters and potential financiers. This wouldn't be anything different as now her son is also entering into politics. The only problem is she didn't know where the luncheon would be held. However, that wasn't going to deter her from her goals...her destiny.

These luncheons would have reporters from different news outlets and while it's not as grand as a live news conference it was still an opportunity to be seen and make herself known to the world as Rick's future spouse. She would make sure her picture is taken with Rick so that when it is published in the daily newspapers she would be seen. Maggie's words to her about Rick now having choices still bothered her till this day because she knew she was right. Rick does have options now.

Since that is the case, she will make sure she's always the front runner in this race to the alter with him. That Maggie cannot stop. When the cab pulled up infront of the diner, she got in and they drove back to the Armellion Hotel where she instructed the driver to park across the street a few feet away from the main entrance. Lori sat and stared at the hotel….waiting patiently. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When the mike was handed over from the Senator to Rick, Maggie never felt so proud of how her brother was handling all of the questions being asked of him. He turned on his rickalicious charms as some of her female college friends had dubbed it back in college and the press was eating it up…especially the female reporters.

Twenty minutes later, the conference was over and the Senator announced that a small luncheon is being hosted by his wife in two hours' time at the Radisson Hotel. He invited the press and encouraged potential investors in his campaign at the conference to register now as the luncheon was by invite only and their names must be on the registered list. The Senator, his wife Elizabeth and Beth left to go to the luncheon destination while Maggie stayed behind with Rick as he met with some of the reporters. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Lori was getting abit restless waiting for the conference to finish. Suddenly she saw the Senator, Elizabeth and Beth existed the building, got into their vehicles and began driving out of the compound. She crouched down when the senator's vehicle and his escorts passed her cab. She gave the driver instructions to follow them. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It took Rick about forty five minutes to properly meet everyone who was at the news conference. When it was over, they began walking to their vehicles to go to their next destination.

"You were great today Rick. I mean it. You were a natural out there."

"Really? I was nervous as hell."

"Well it didn't show."

Rick looked back to see Michonne quickly glance at her phone looking unhappy. He had noticed it several times when his father was fielding questions from the press Michonne hands in her pocket, fiddling with something in there…most likely her cell phone. Although she was alert at all times, he got the feeling that something was bothering her…something personal but he wouldn't dare ask her…atleast not yet. They got into their respective vehicles, Maggie in hers and Rick in his and they left the hotel. They were driving in silence for about twenty minutes when Rick spoke.

"Agent Atwell…I just wanted to thank you."

Michonne, who was sitting in the front passenger seat with Rascolli at the wheel, glanced at him in the backseat through the front mirror.

"For what?"

"For saving my life the other day."

Rick looked in the mirror and caught Michonne's eyes. She quickly turned away focusing on the road instead.

"Just doing my job Mr Grimes."

Rick was slightly disappointed that she didn't call him Rick.

"I know that but still…thank you."

Michonne's eyes darted back up at the mirror and at Rick as she watched him silently. Rick wondered what she was thinking at that very moment. He wanted her to talk to him.

"I'll settle for a simple 'You're welcome'." Rick said, his eyes holding hers firm. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne stared at Rick through the mirror after his last remark. She didn't know whether to answer him or to ignore him completely. Other clients have thank her before for saving their life but the way in which Rick said it…the way in which he looked at her while he said it had her feeling a certain type of way. She just couldn't read him or assess his motives.

"You're welcome." Michonne said slowly and guardedly. The smile that instantly appeared on Rick's face caught Michonne completely off-guard and it made her feel uncomfortable. The only issue is she didn't know if it was uncomfortable in a good way or a bad way. She looked away and out the window. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Since the start of the press conference Rascolli noticed the way Rick checked out his colleague occasionally. He is accustomed to clients checking Michonne out because she has a great body but he caught Rick literally dragging his eyes over the length of her body…from top to bottom. He also caught Rick checking her out back at the house earlier.

Rick tried to do it discreetly but Rascolli noticed him all the same. Now that they are on their way to the luncheon, looking in his driver's side mirror, he is looking at Rick again. This time, he's trying to engage Michonne in an actual conversation and in his opinion, he being pretty damn flirty about it too. He laughed to himself. _'Sorry pal…you're barking up the wrong tree on this one.'_ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Lori was feeling ashamed of herself as she hid in the security change-room at the Radisson Hotel. She had been there for almost an hour after she had to bribe one of the security officers at the entrance to let her in as they too were also instructed to keep her out. She knew Rick wouldn't do something like this to her. If she was honest with herself, there is only one person and one person only who she knows would do such a thing like this and go to almost extreme lengths to keep her and Rick apart….Maggie.

Her suspicions were further confirmed by the security officer she had bribe who told her that it was in fact Maggie who left the instructions to keep her out. She then had to pay the officer an extra $200 for him to tell her when Rick arrived at the luncheon. She was well hidden in a corner so as to not alert other officers that she was there and she waited. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Only half an hour passed when the door to the security change-room opened. Lori stiffened herself.

"He's here." The voice called out and the door closed again.

Lori straightened her dress, flipped her hair and smiled.

"It's showtime." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The reception had already started and food and drinks were being served when Rick arrived so he started mingling with supporters of his bid for the Mayor's office immediately. Most of them were also supporters of his father's bid to be re-elected Senator as well as a handful of new potential investors.

Thia was standing next to Maggie looking at how Rick moved around, so effortlessly among everyone. He was a natural. Suddenly she became swamped with nerves. She was there at the press conference and she saw how Rick handled himself. He whipped up the female reporters in a frenzy and it intimidated her. Now she was having regrets and wanted to back out on the deal with Maggie of meeting Rick.

"I can't do this Maggie! Look at him! He's way out of my league!""

Maggie looked at a panicking Thia and held her by her shoulders.

"Rick's not like that. You are a nice decent person and one of my good friends. I think you too will be good for each other. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't believe that there could be something between you too...something real and genuine." She hugged Thia to calm her down. "Trust me."

"Ok."

"Now…go to the ladies and freshen up. I don't want your mascara to be running when you meet your husband to be."

Thia smiled and rushed off to the ladies room. When she turned around, her jaw dropped when she saw Lori. She was making a beeline straight for Rick.

"Oh hell no!" Maggie muttered under her breath. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne was standing a couple of feet away from Rick while he greets dignitaries and other VIP guests when she saw a familiar figure pushing through the crowd heading straight towards him. It only took her a split second to recognize it was the same woman at the security booth at the press conference earlier. She looked at Rascolli who confirmed that he saw what she saw. She nodded towards him. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As she made her way through the crowd, Lori looked to her left and saw that Maggie was moving as quickly as she can towards her. _"Shit!'_ She quickens her pace to reach to Rick before Maggie can get to her. Once she's in Rick's arms Maggie will back off because she wouldn't want to cause a scene for her brother. Lori was about three arm's length away from Rick when she stretched out her hand and opened her mouth to call out to him.

Instead of his name, Lori became startled as someone grabbed her arm and spun her around quickly. She felt her arm being twisted violently behind her back as she was slammed down hard on a nearby table by her neck.

"AHHHHHHH!" Lori cried out, her voice echoing throughout the room.

Tears sprang to her eyes because of the searing pain. The room came to screeching halt and Lori whimpered loudly, the patrons was just staring at her...obviously confused by what was going on.

"Who are you?!" The female voice commanded. Before she could answer a voice answered in utter shock.

"Lori?!" **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne looked at Rick as she held the woman firmly down on the table. Maggie appeared at his side.

"You know this woman?"

"I'm his fiancé!" Lori cried out.

"Is this true Mr Grimes?" Michonne asked

Before he could answer, a group of reporters surrounded them and began taking dozen of pictures of the chaos for their respective newspapers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Several reporters were around them, lights from their cameras flashing rapidly… at him and around him. Lori struggled against Michonne who tightened her grip on Lori's forearm causing more pain.

"Stop! You're hurting me!"

Rick looked around at the people who were taking in what was going on and waiting patiently for what he was going to say or do about the situation. He smiled at them then turned his full attention to Lori. Maggie nudged him slightly.

"Rick." She whispered.

She was worried that Rick would confirm Lori's lie in order to save her any embarrassment in front of the reporters. He looked at her reassuringly.

"Mr Grimes." Michonne said firmly and he looked up at her. "Is she your fiancée?"

Lori saw the look on his face. She decided to make one last plea to save herself.

"Tell them Rick! Tell them I am your fiancée!"

Rick looked Michonne firmly in her eyes.

"She's not my fiancée."

Lori's eyes bulged with embarrassment as two reporters quickly took her picture in her subdued position and then went to stand infront of Rick with the other reporters waiting impatiently for more. Since he announced that he was running for mayor, there have been newspaper headlines about his love life…mad speculations about who is the lucky lady that he is dating or might be interested in. Michonne motioned for one of her colleagues to take Lori to a secure room in the back. However Lori refused to go quietly when she was being handed over.

"Please don't do this to me Rick!" Rickkkkkkk!"

Michonne watched on slightly irritated at the scene that this woman was causing as a few more reporters took pictures of a screaming Lori being dragged off out of sight.

She didn't like clients who had baggage…baggage that could make doing her job more difficult than it already is.

When Lori was finally nowhere in sight she took her place directly behind Rick as he fielded the barge of question that she expects to come his way now. Maggie stood on his right, next to him.

"Is she your girlfriend then?" one reporter asked.

"No. She's not. She's my ex-girlfriend. We broke up two years ago."

"Do you have a girlfriend now?" another female reporter enquired.

"No…unless you are willing to give me a chance." Rick chuckled seductively.

The female reporters giggled at Rick's open flirtation while their male counterparts rolled their eyes. A faint smile cracked on Michonne's lips. He appeared to be a friendly, easy going person…a good quality for being mayor. After the giggling died down another question was asked by one of the male reporters.

"So…you don't have a fiancée or a girlfriend. Is there someone you are interested in?"

Rick smiled broadly.

"Come on Mr Mayor and I dare call you that. There must be someone that gets your juices flowing."

Rick looked back at Michonne briefly who looked at him side eyed. Maggie caught that look in Rick's eye as he watched Michonne before turning back to the reporters. Maggie looked at Michonne, who held her head forward and then she looked at her brother.

"Maybe there is someone." Rick finally answered.

"You can't just leave it at maybe. We need more." One reporter protested slightly.

"I don't know what else you want me to say."

"Ok. Well answer this. How long have you known her or him?"

Some of the female reporters shot daggers at the reporter for adding a him to the mix.

"Firstly…it's a her and secondly, we just recently met."

"Have you spoken to her as yet?"

"Yes but briefly."

"Have you told her how you feel? What was her reaction?"

"Like I said...we just met. I can't spring my feelings on her just like that. She'll think I'm crazy." There were chuckles in the crowd. "As for her reaction to me…we'll just have to wait and see."

"I'm going to ask the question that we all are thinking about this mystery woman. Given what happened recently…the assisination attempt do you think she is capable or ready for public life? That she can handle herself as being the wife of possibly this state most popular mayor?"

"I can assure you 1000% that she is very capable of handling herself as my wife. Presently now, she is more capable than me!" Rick said laughing. "But I do suspect that she would prefer her private life to remain just that…private."

"Do you think she will say yes when you eventually ask her out?"

Rick paused before he answered.

"I really really hope so. I am making moves to try to get to know her better…as friends first though…to feel her out...see if she is interested in me as I am in her."

"And then more?"

"Yes. Then more if she will have me."

"Wow. From the way you are talking it seems that you may have found the one."

Rick smiled to himself causing everyone around him to smile in solidarity with him too. Maggie looked at the reaction of the crowd to Rick and saw that they were eating out of the palms of his hand but she knows her brother. This isn't a ploy to get votes. There is someone that he is really interested in and serious in getting to know them.

Here it is she is setting up Thia to go on a date with him and he clearly has eyes for someone else. She wondered if to tell her Thia that there could be someone else in Rick's life and end the match making there. While he was vague in saying who this woman is, from his earlier reaction she suspects who it is, but will wait to see if anything really develops between them.

However, from all reports, she doesn't have much faith that anything really will. The situation needs to be assessed for the time being.

"Finding the one is so rare." Rick said, finally speaking. "I hope I am that lucky and blessed."

Maggie looked around and saw a few female reporters wiping their eyes. Tomorrow's newspapers headlines would be explosive with Rick being the main trigger. She was proud of her brother and from the looks on the faces of their parents and Beth, they were proud also. Maggie decided to end the interview so that Rick could continue mingling with potential sponsors for his upcoming campaign. She hugged Rick and congratulated him while she went to see a certain intruder. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The room that Lori was being held in was small and dreary. She was livid that Rick would hang her out to dry like that in public…in front of reporters no less. He would never do such a thing. _'This is all Maggie's fault!'_ Lori screamed in her head. _'She did this!'_ she got up and began pacing the room as the other agent looked on.

Rascolli felt sorry for her. His colleague laid her ass out with pictures to prove it. Michonne was one of the few agents that high profile people actually request for. Her reputation precedes her and she have been managed to preserve a certain amount of professionalism that most of them struggle to maintain even on a good day and a few of them have out rightly failed miserably.

Only the basics are known about her. She entered the service young under Agent's Ford supervision. She also married young but not much is known about her spouse. And she doesn't have any kids. That's it. She often has beers with the rest of them when they are on breaks but she keeps information about her personal life flowing at a minimum.

She keeps it simple. Maybe they should all take a page out of her book. The door opened and Maggie walked in. She nodded and he left the room. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"You are either the dumbest or the most desperate woman I have ever seen."

Maggie's words cut Lori deep but she refused to show her emotional wounds.

"The press conference denial of entry wasn't a big enough hint for you so you came here? Have you no shame?"

Lori said nothing.

"How did you get in here?"

"I have nothing to say to you Maggie."

"I guess you want to see Rick huh? I would be alittle ashamed to face him right now if I was you."

Maggie saw Lori pursed her lip in anger.

"He denied you public! How sad is that?" Maggie said laughing. Lori had had enough.

"Rick would never do such a thing to me! This has your prints all over it…your stench."

"The only stench around here is the one of your unwanted presence. Get a grip Lori and some pride! My brother has moved on and you're history."

The anger that was building up in Lori finally surge forth and she lunged at an unsuspecting Maggie as she was walking out of the room. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Maggie felt the rush of force against her body and then she crashed to the floor. She flipped herself unto her side pushing the weight off her. Seeing it was Lori, Maggie straddled her and began delivering stinging slaps to her face as Lori unsuccessfully tried to deflect them. It was the screams that caused Agent Rascolli who was walking back to the room from getting a cup of coffee to rush into the room.

"F*ck!"

Rascolli dropped the cup from his hands, ignoring the burns of the hot liquid through his pants to pry Maggie off Lori. It was difficult as Maggie seemed really strong fighting against him as he tried to detach her from Lori but Maggie held on to Lori's hair and she was dragged across the room.

Lori's blood curdling screams filled the room. When Rick and Michonne finally entered, Rascolli was holding Maggie against one side of the room to protect Lori who was nursing her wounds. Rick looked at the situation and he immediately got angry.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Rick demanded.

Lori was quick to give her side of the story first.

"Maggie attacked me!"

"That's a damn lie Rick. She attacked me!"

Seeing that Rick was more inclined to believe his sister, Lori began crying.

"Look at me! Look at what she did to me!"

Lori rushed towards Rick to fall into his arms but saw the look on Michonne's face and remembered what she is capable of. After all, she was there to protect Rick. She stopped halfway and looked from Michonne to Rick. Rick said nothing to her. He looked back at Maggie as she appeared at his side after Rascolli finally released her.

"She's crazy Rick. Glad you got rid of her and found someone else."

"What?!" Lori asked taking a step closer to him but still maintaining a safe distance because of Michonne. "Is this true Rick?"

"That's not important. What's important is whether you are lying to me or not. Did you attack Maggie?"

"Rick I swear! She attacked me first."

Michonne looked around the room briefly and smiled. She gently tapped Rick on his shoulders and he turned to her. She tip toed slightly to whisper something in his ear and instinctively Rick put his hands partially around her waist to steady her against him. When she was finished they looked into other eyes and for a minute Maggie swore that they had forgotten that there were other people in the room.

Michonne…finally realizing the placement of Rick's hands on her body began pulling away from him but she could feel his resistance in letting her go as his hands lingered around her waist. When he finally did he let his hand slid softly over her before turning back to Lori.

"You say that Maggie attacked you first."

"Yes! You have to believe me!"

Rick cocked his head at her.

"Rick! Are you really going to believe her over me?!" Maggie asked shocked.

"That depends Maggie."

"On what?!" she asked, anger now rising in her throat.

"On what the cameras tell us."

Rick saw the colour drained from Lori's face.

"Cameras?" Lori asked visibly shaken.

"What cameras?" Maggie was confused.

"Those!" Rick said pointing to the left hand side of the roof in the room. Everyone looked up and right there was a small ceiling camera…light on red still recording.

"So Lori. Is that what the cameras will show us? That Maggie attacked you first?"

Lori looked at Michonne to Rick to Maggie and then to Rick again.

"Rick…I can explain."

"You're a liar and you were just caught bitch!"

Michonne decided to leave the room. This was a family matter and she is not needed here anymore. Rascolli was the first one out of the door but Rick called out to her.

"Hey."

Michonne turned to him.

"Don't go."

"This is a personal matter. I don't belong here."

"I want you to stay…please."

Maggie observed the way her brother was looking at Michonne. This is serious business. She turned to Lori who was also looking the unspoken communication between Rick and the Agent and she didn't like it one bit. Rick walked up to Michonne to close the gap between them and Michonne herself took one step back to widen the distance again. Rick stopped so as to not make her feel boxed in.

"If you need me I'll be outside."

"I need you in here…now."

Michonne swallowed hard.

"Not for this."

She left the room, leaving Rick disappointed. When he turned back to Lori Maggie saw ire in his eyes. He stalked up to Lori with such determination that she was afraid that he was going to do something to her.

"Rick!" She called out. "She's not worth it!"

Without taking his eyes off Lori, he whispered in a low, venomous voice.

"You and I are through! Don't call me, don't write me, don't text me, don't email me…nothing." He turned to Maggie. "Have her escorted out of the building now!"

"Gladly!" Maggie said triumphantly as she picked up her phone to dial security.

"Rick wait! Give me another chance!" Lori called out after Rick as he stalked out of the room. "Please!"

He was gone. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Maggie decided to ride home with her brother in his vehicle with Agents Rascolli and Atwell. She caught her brother a couple of times looking at Michonne on their way home but Michonne kept her eyes looking straight outside. She was more than positive now that Rick was interested in Michonne but Michonne was a riddle…very hard to read, something that she was good at. Twenty minutes later they were back home. Maggie and Rick went inside to speak to their parents while Michonne and Rascolli reported their return to Agents Ford and a fifteen minutes briefing, Ford and Walsh sent the agents home. They watched as Michonne got into her car and left.

"Are you ok?" Maggie asked concerned for her brother.

"I'm fine. I just closed a disastrous chapter in my life."

"Ready to start a new one?"

"Yeah."

"With Agent Atwell?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

Rick kept his eyes forward away from his sister's.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmmm. Only time will tell Rick…only time will tell."

She kissed him on his cheek and headed inside. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rick had just stepped out of his shower naked when Maggie came busting in beyond excited.

"Maggie!" Rick screamed horrified as he scrambled for anything remotely close to him to cover up his nakedness. Maggie didn't seem to notice as she yelled excitedly at him.

"Have you seen these headlines?!"

After covering himself, Rick looked at Maggie who was waving several newspapers in her hand.

"No." he said cautiously.

Maggie, grinning from ear to ear began calling out the different headlines as she throws each newspaper on the bed.

' _ **Mystery lady captures future Senator's heart.'**_

' _ **Who is the future Mrs Rick Grimes?'**_

' _ **Mayor Candidate Rick Grimes hopeful in love.'**_

' _ **Future Mayor Grimes already breaking hearts.'**_

Rick picked up each newspaper from the bed one by one as quickly as Maggie threw them down. Under each headline were various pictures of Rick surrounded by reporters and different excerpts from the interview. Under the first two newspapers headlines, there was the exact same picture of Michonne standing behind him in the background. A smile crossed his lips.

"This has got to be my personal favourite headline of all."

Maggie held up the newspaper infront of Rick and read it out loudly.

' _ **Out with the old…..in with the new.'**_

Under that newspaper headline there were different pictures of Michonne restraining Lori on the table when she had tried to approach him. Below these pictures, one of the reporters Gina Herman wrote a stinging puff piece entitled _**"Permanently Replaced"**_ on Lori's claims of being Rick's fiancée and his denial of such.

Next to the heading was a picture of Rick with a picture of Lori on the left with an X over her face and a blank photo on the right with a question mark. It read:

' _A woman named Lori Audrey Seville crashed Mayor hopeful Rick Grimes luncheon yesterday to her own demise. However, she was quickly intercepted and subdued by one of the CIA agents attached to his protective detail._

 _The woman screamed that she was Mr Grimes's fiancée which he quickly and vehemently denied. The future mayor did confirm that he does know the woman but clarified her present and possibly now permanent position as his ex-girlfriend of two years._

 _Well-placed sources have confirmed that the pair were high school then college sweethearts but their relationship have always been a rocky one with multiple breakups, initiated mostly by Ms Seville and who have gone on to date other men during this time period._

 _A source who only gave the initials J.P stated that Ms Seville have been the cause of many rifts between Mr Grimes and his sister Counsellor's Aide Maggie Grimes and many of his friends. While Mr Grimes did not go into details about his previous relationship with Ms Seville he did however elaborated on a woman he has met briefly but who has made a lasting impression on him._

 _He has plans on getting to know this mystery woman better, as friends first and then possibly more should she return his obviously growing affections. Mr Grimes quickly describes the woman as quiet and reserved…not one seeking the public life._

 _However, when questioned if she has the ability to transition from private to public life and being able maintain a suitable image as a mayor's wife, he expressed 100% confidence that she is capable of doing such._

 _With such a strong contender in the lead for the heart of one of the most handsome and eligible bachelors to enter the political arena in years, it is clear that the dozens of other ladies out there who intended to woo Mr Grimes will have to work that much harder to turn his eyes from this mystery woman. As for Ms Seville, it is clear that she is very much out of the race and permanently so.'_

Rick sat down on the bed after reading the small article and looked up at an overly elated Maggie.

"Lori will be crushed."

"So what? All she had to do was to stay away! She tried to get into the news conference and when that didn't work she crashed the luncheon. If that wasn't bad enough she lied saying that she was your fiancée and actually wanted you to confirm it!" Maggie paused looking at her brother. "I have absolutely no sympathy for her whatsoever."

Rick rubbed his temple, closing his eyes for some ease. Although he and Lori have broken up he still didn't want to see her humiliated this way…especially so publicly in the press. He knows how the press can chew someone up and spit them out without mercy. He opened the other newspapers and skimming through he saw other articles mentioning Lori. He sigh.

"I hope she see these headlines…all of them. Maybe she'll finally get the hint and move…on."

"Maggie stop!"

"What?!"

"Just…stop."

Maggie cocked her head to him…hands on her hips.

"Wait? Are you upset with me?!"

"Of course not! You didn't do anything."

"You damn right! I didn't do this! Lori did! This is all on her! And if anyone that should be upset and angry here is me at you."

Rick looked up at her.

"What did I do?"

"You didn't believe me when I told you that Lori was the one who attacked me first!"

"Yes I believed you! Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because you said it depended on what was on the security cameras."

"Ughhh! That wasn't for you! That was an opportunity for Lori to come clean with the truth! I would never take her side over yours and it hurts that you would think otherwise."

Maggie hugged her brother.

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Has anyone else seen this? Mom? Dad?"

"No. I was the first person to get to the papers this morning. You know dad is going to give you a lecture on this."

"Yes. I'm already mentally prepared for it."

"I'm going to frame these headlines."

"You are so mean sis."

"But you love me anyway!"

"Yeah."

Maggie skipped out of the room. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Lori lay on her bed as she massaged her arm and kept her eyes closed from the light due to a pounding headache. Her arm was bruised and sore from it being twisted by the female agent assigned to Rick's protective detail.

She then touched her face. It hurt from the beating Maggie put down on her. If she had known how strong or capable Maggie was from a sneak attack she would have think twice about even going at her like that. Lesson learned.

Slowly she slipped off the bed and went into the bathroom. She was horrified by what she saw in the mirror. Her face was black and blue. Her neck had red streaks from where Maggie probably dug her with her nails during their scuffle.

She hoped that Maggie's face and neck had the same damage as her as she did managed to land a few blows of her own. She turned on the facet and began washing her face while Rick's words rang in her ears.

' _Don't call me, don't text me, don't write me, don't email me…nothing!'_ Surely Rick didn't mean what he said. He was hurt and angry so he lashed out at her. He has been hurt and angry by and with her before and they would break up. Then they would always get back together.

That's the dynamic of their relationship. Rick have always loved her and forgiven her for all the things that she have done and she have always been able to count on that, knowing that he will take her back.

She may have gone abit over board lying about her being his fiancée but it is where they would have been heading anyway, now that he's running for mayor and she is ready to settle down and start a family with him.

 _Who else is better suited for him as a wife than her? Who else knows him like I do?"_ The only real obstacle in her way is Maggie and she will deal with her soon enough. Lori walked out to the front door to get the morning newspapers.

She saw several pockets of her neighbours huddled, heads together reading their copies. She picked up her bundle of the papers from the steps and was about to untie it when someone called out to her.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you!"

She turned around to see Mrs Edwards, her widowed next door neighbour looking at her.

"Why?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Suit yourself." She went inside.

Lori looked and saw some of her neighbours staring pointedly at her now. Some were shaking their heads, others were smiling. Lori opened the newspaper and the first headline that welcomed her was _**'Who is the future Mrs Rick Grimes?"**_

Lori smiled to herself until she saw the next front page headline - _**'Out with the old…in with the new!'**_ Below the headline were dozens of snapshots of her having her ass handed to her by the female agent. Her eyes bulged when she said the small article underneath titled _**"Permanently Replaced"**_ by Gina Herman with a picture of her, Rick and another unknown blank picture.

It only took Lori five minutes to read the story twice. Her eyes watered as her mind tried to register what was said and if in fact she was dreaming. She looked up at Mrs Edwards who leaning against her porch, graciously sipping her tea, with an apologetic look on her face.

Lori looked around to the other neighbours, some of whom she knows doesn't like her and will be salivating over her public humiliation. She puff out her chest high with a false sense of pride as she looked at them. Then she turned and went back into her house. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Tyrese pulled up in Michonne's driveway to drop Andrea off. They kissed and she got out. Michonne opened the door as Tyrese drove off. Andrea took up the morning paper as she walked into the house.

"It's done."

"What is?"

"Your divorce. It's over."

"Oh. Ok."

"You sound disappointed."

"No. It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

Michonne walked into the kitchen and Andrea followed. She poured a cup of coffee for both of them. Andrea watched intently as Michonne took a couple of sips.

"What's the point of getting married Andrea? What's the point of declaring your love for someone, planning to spend the rest of your life with them when they can just so easily walk away?!"

Andrea took a seat.

"Firstly…you didn't walk away. Jeremy did. Secondly, falling in love and getting married is a natural thing. We all want someone to be there to comfort us and share the good and bad with. Getting married is just to solidify and show the world that you have chosen your life mate and that life mate has chosen you. The problem with falling in love and getting married is who you fall in love with and who you marry."

Michonne said nothing.

"You just chose the wrong person Chonny…that's all. You should open your heart again and make sure he's right this time!"

Michonne smiled half-heartedly.

"I don't know about that. To meet someone new and try to get to know them all over again from scratch? That's kinda hard in my line of work. That's why I married early so I didn't have to worry about all the drama that comes with dating and doing my job. I had my life planned out a certain way. But what good did that do me?"

"You can't put finding love on a schedule Michonne. Love can come at 16 years old or 60 years old. As long as you find it that is all that matters. There are people who go their whole life without finding love. Some people give up hope."

"Why do I get the feeling we're not talking about me anymore?"

"I'm talking about the both of us but right now…yes. I am talking about me. You know the assholes that I have dated over the years. It wasn't because I loved them. I just didn't want to be alone but I kept on looking and I found love. I can emphatically say that Tyrese is the love of my life and I am holding on to him with both hands girl! You think I am going to let a wife who abandoned her family keep us apart?! She didn't want him but I do!"

"My grandmother used to say 'One man's trash is another man's treasure.'"

"Your grandmother was right."

"But aren't you afraid that he will go back to her if she comes back? That is a strong possibility."

"Oh course I'm afraid! I am always afraid. He loved this woman enough to marry her and start a family with her. I am not stupid enough to ignore that but I knows that Tyrese loves me and I him so I am willing to take that chance with him."

"I must admit I have never seen you go all out for any other guy like you are doing for Tyrese. Hell you even want to start having babies with him so I know that you love him but the problem is…does he love you back? Does he love you as much as you love him? Because they never seem to do."

"He does Michonne. I feel it and soon you will too. What you had with Jeremy wasn't love. You thought it was. You'll find a man who will love you and cherish you and never do you like what that f*ck Jeremy did. All you have to do is keep you mind and your heart open and you will find it where and when you least expect it."

Michonne sigh heavily.

"I wish I could have as much faith and enthusiasm like you. I did give it my all and I was f*cked over for it. Don't want to go through that again. It sucks."

"Just promise me that you will keep an open mind, that's all."

"I promise." Michonne chuckled.

Andrea opened the newspapers.

"Well!" She said holding you two of the daily papers to face Michonne. "You had a day yesterday!"

Michonne glanced at the headlines and different pictures of her.

"Yeah. The Mayor hopeful ex-girlfriend crashed the luncheon held in his honour."

"And?!"

"And what?"

"Tell me more!"

It took Michonne about ten minutes to sum up the events of that day. How Lori snuck into the luncheon uninvited and when she got caught started screaming about being Rick's fiancée which he denied.

The interview he did explaining that the woman Lori was his ex of two years and that he was interested in some other anonymous woman he met and spoke briefly to recently. How Lori even attacked Rick's sister and lied about it until Michonne mentioned that a camera was in the room recording and probably captured the whole thing.

Then Lori was escorted out of the building. Andrea was fascinated about the whole drama of the situation and wished she could have been there. Michonne shook her head as she looked at the other dailies and the pictures attached.

"I wished I was there."

"It was humiliating."

"For who?"

"For Lori."

"Are you feeling sorry for her?!"

"Not in the least. She lied…twice. Still I wouldn't want to be in her shoes…ever."

"Me neither but according to this article she is always breaking Rick's heart, dated other men and caused problems between Rick and his family and his friends."

"Well Rick need to know what he wants. He's in politics now and his love life will be under tremendous scrutiny."

"It does seem like he knows what or rather who he wants. The article also talks about him meeting some woman briefly that caught his attention. He wants to get to know her and hints that she could possibly be the future Mrs Grimes."

"Good for her. I hope she's ready because he's intense and slick as hell!"

Michonne instantly regretted her words as she saw Andrea's eyes zoomed in on her.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Before Andrea could probe further, her phone rang. She answered and listen intensely. She hung up with a pissed look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Emergency meeting at the office. Gotta run!"

Michonne walked Andrea to the door where they hugged.

"Don't think I'm letting you off the hook so easily. You are going to explain that remark to me…soon."

"There's nothing to explain. I was just making an observation."

"So you say."

"Bye Andrea!" She left. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ten minutes later Michonne's phone rang. She didn't recognized the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me…Jeremy."

Michonne remained silent on phone although she was tempted to curse the hell out of him but she kept her composure.

"Michonne?"

"What do you want Jeremy?!"

"Just wanted to say thank you for everything."

"You have some f*cking nerve calling me! You mean thank you for everything you took from me that you didn't deserve?!"

Jeremy chuckled.

"That's a matter of your own opinion. I was surprised though that you didn't fight harder on this."

"Don't be. It's not like I didn't want to. I just reasoned why should taking the garbage out of my life be something difficult."

"Good one Michonne. You'll bounce back. You are resilient like that."

"You loafed off of me for all of our marriage! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Why? I didn't commit a crime."

"Don't call me again Jeremy. If you do you will regret it."

Jeremy picked up on the chill in Michonne's voice but it didn't bother him. He got what he wanted.

"Don't worry…I wouldn't. Just wanted you to know that I will be moving into that beautiful condo I justly got in the settlement very soon."

Michonne felt a pang of pain at Jeremy's words. She knew that he would be moving in with the other woman and his children. It hurts but she will try her best to get over it.

"I hope you die painfully Jeremy and when you do, my one wish is that I'm there watching and enjoying the f*ck out of it."

There was a minute of silence on the other end of the receiver and then she heard a dial tone. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Rick went downstairs for breakfast his parents and his sisters were already there. He kissed his mother and Beth and greeted his father who was reading one of the newspapers with the explosive headlines. After a couple of minutes of settling in into breakfast his father spoke.

"You're the talk of the town."

"Well that's the way of a political campaign right?"

"True and you're off to a good start. Just don't let the media dictate how you run your campaign. Control the flow of information from you to them. Only let them know what you want them to know...nothing more nothing less."

Rick said nothing as he looked at his father slightly confused. Elizabeth's phone rang and they watched as she listened intently for a couple minutes. Then she hung up.

"Another abused animal shelter wants me to set up a fundraiser to help bring awareness to their cause." She looked at Beth. "I need your help."

They all looked at their mother and wife respectively, knowing exactly what she is trying to do and that is keeping Beth occupied as much as possible so that she can't be on the campaign trail with her father and brother.

"I know what you are doing mom but it will not work. As soon as I am done helping you I am going to work with Rick as his assistant on the campaign trail and when he's elected I will continue to work for him if I choose to."

Elizabeth folded her arms crossed at her son.

"You can't shield her from this mom. We are a political family. Besides…it's her choice to make."

"You know how I feel about this! Why are you encouraging her?"

"I'm not but I'm not going to discourage her either."

Elizabeth looked between her eldest and her youngest.

"My mind is made up mom."

"Fine!"

"Thank you for accepting my decision."

"I didn't have a choice now…did I? Go and change. We leave in the next twenty minutes."

Elizabeth and Beth left the table leaving the others. Rick turned back to his father.

"I don't understand. I thought I did a great interview yesterday."

"It was. You handled it well."

"But?"

"This anonymous woman…what do you know about her?"

"We just met and I want to get to know her better."

"Yes but the press didn't need to know about that. You said that you suspected that she was a private person."

"Yes."

"Well keep it that way. Don't expose her."

"You're right. I don't even know if she likes me as yet."

"You are so accustomed to Lori and all her drama and bullsh*t that you think every woman wants to be seen and heard and noticed."

"How can I fix this?"

"Well you didn't actually do any damage so there is nothing to fix. My advice? Get to know this woman…discreetly of course but don't give out any more information to the media about her or your relationship with her, whatever its status is. If you are that interested in her as you publicly claim then you owe it to do right by her. Despite what people say, think or expect, politicians do have the right to a private love life and if it turns out that this is what she wants, then do it for her."

"But if things should work out and we get married then she will be in the public."

"Yes. Everyone will know that you are married but you can still maintain a private married life whilst in public office."

"Like you and mom."

Ian smiled.

"Yes. Like me and Elizabeth. They only know what we want them to know."

Rick smiled at his father. He appreciates the advice that he was just given and was looking forward to more in the future.

"Thanks dad."

Ian nodded at him and continued reading the paper. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Lori read the Gina Herman article over half a dozen times and the more she read it was the more she got livid. The article totally dismissed her relevance to Rick and touted some unknown woman who had caught Rick's attention. No name was mentioned and no photo was given. Lori didn't know what irked her more.

The fact that Rick didn't back her claims that she was his fiancée and in the same breath publicly professed his interest in another woman or that he was willing to shield this woman from public scrutiny while he got to know her in hopes of her eventually becoming his wife in the future.

She stared at her picture with the X marked over it and compared it to the blank photo with the question mark. She would have atleast liked to know who her rival is. It would make things a lot easier to win Rick back. Angrily, she tore the newspaper straight down the middle of the heading of the title of the article _**'Permanently Replaced'**_

"We'll see about that." She mumbled to herself. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It has been one week since the explosive headlines in the dailies about Rick's secret love interest and his ex-girlfriend's ultimate humiliation. Grimes Snr have been introducing Rick to some influential people in his circle but told him that he himself have to strike out and make his own waves and make his own connection eventually.

Despite their mother's best efforts to keep Beth as far away from the political arena, Rick has kept his sister close to his side under the watchful eyes of Agent Atwell and Agent Rascolli.

Heeding his father's advice on wooing Michonne, Rick have had minimal private and personal conversations with her since but was secretly hoping that she would atleast talk to him or slip up into revealing something personal about herself.

It didn't happen so he remained content that Michonne was nearby. He watched her subtly as she watched their surroundings, making sure that he and his family was safe. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Andrea sat in the restaurant quietly observing a woman. It was someone that she has been wanting to meet for a long time but for her own personal gain. From all investigations, the woman was the manager of the eatery, had a live in boyfriend and mother to a two year old son.

She watched as the woman gave orders to other members of staff and also checks on other customers to ensure their satisfaction with their meals. Andrea had ordered a simple dinner of steak on a bed or vegetables and white wine.

After finishing her meal, she called over the waitress and spoke to her briefly. The waitress in turned walked over to the woman and whispered something in her ear. The woman looked over in Andrea's direction and nodded and Andrea reciprocated. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Maggie was in her office but she couldn't concentrate. She was anxious for the information she had been waiting on since Rick's interview earlier in the week. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Send him in."

Two seconds later, Mr Douglas walked in. He was Maggie's friend and a private investigator. He sat down.

"So?" Maggie asked anxiously. "Find anything?"

Trevor looked at his long-time friend from high school and sometimes employer.

"It wasn't easy but I did find a few things on this woman."

He took out the envelope and handed it to her. Maggie took it anxiously and ripped the envelope open. Her face registered disappointment on glancing at the first few pages.

"What is this? I already knew this information. It's in her CIA employment records!"

Maggie glared at him.

"Hold up Maggie. You know when I do an investigation I give the whole picture so I covered what you already know and what you don't know."

He took out another envelope but was hesitant in giving it to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Maggie narrowed her eyes at him.

"What did you find Trevor? Is it something bad?"

"No…it just that…she paid a lot of money to have this sealed officially. I only got it because of a favour owed to me."

Maggie looked at Trevor worried.

"What are you going to do with this information?"

"Nothing. I just want to know who she is."

"Because Rick likes her?"

Maggie held her breath slightly…

"Is it that obvious?"

"No. It wouldn't be to most people but I am a trained investigator. My language is body movement. I saw the interview."

Maggie said nothing.

"Agent Atwell is a very private person."

"I figured that much. So does Rick. I just want to get to know her since Rick seems hell bent on making her my sister-in-law."

"Ok but promise me one thing."

Maggie nodded.

"I will only give you this if you promise to destroy it afterwards. Not shred it but burn it. You can't tell Rick any of this either. If she does decide to give Rick a chance, give her the courtesy of telling Rick about herself fair and square. Deal?"

"Deal."

He handed Maggie the envelope and left the office. Maggie stared at the package for a minute then opened it. Once she began reading, she began to slowly feel guilty. Agent Atwell's professional life may be spotless but her personal life is in shambles.

Anyone from the outside looking in would have never thought that she now has an ex-husband who cheated on her and had a whole other family on the side. Jeremy f*cked around and had two children that the agent clearly didn't know about.

Maggie looked at the pictures that Trevor had taken of Jeremy, his heavily pregnant girlfriend and their young daughter. In addition to being a cheating pig, Jeremy was also a leech who lived off of Michonne and her well earned money from her position as an agent while he was a failed writer.

Maggie read that they had married young and had acquired many properties which Michonne sometime renovated and sold for a pretty decent profit while others were turned into long term rental investments all thanks to Michonne's money.

Maggie's eyes bulged when she saw that Jeremy virtually got almost half of all the properties during the divorce. At first she wondered why Michonne didn't fight harder to keep what is rightfully hers. She had dirt on the scumbag and her attorney could have ripped Jeremy to shreds in open court but then realized that Jeremy also had the capability spill Michonne's personal life in public.

Instead Michonne chose the high road and settled the divorce, giving Jeremy almost everything that he wanted so that he could just go away. She was clearly a person who liked keeping her private life just like that...no matter how crazy it may be. Maggie could respect that.

Abruptly, a thought just dawned on her. Rick is interested in Michonne. Michonne and Lori are opposite sides on an equation. Rick is use to Lori's messiness and drama, whilst Michonne avoids it at all cost.

Maggie knows that Lori will still try to get in Rick's life and cause problems for whoever Rick's mystery lady is. Maggie laughed silently to herself. What irony it is that Lori has already met her supposed competitor. It is going to be difficult for Rick to get to know Michonne…that's for sure. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Andrea watched as the woman walked the last customer out of the now closed restaurant. The woman took off her jacket and walked over to Andrea and took a seat.

"You said you wanted to speak to me in private."

"Yes."

"And you are?"

"I am Andrea Cooper, an attorney."

"Ok. Do I need an attorney for something?"

"Yes…you do Karen. For a divorce from your husband." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Both ladies stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Tyrese sent you?"

"Yes" Andrea lied.

Well it wasn't a total lie. She and Tyrese had discussed him and Karen getting a divorce so that they could marry and have a baby but at this time Tyrese couldn't just take off to look for Karen. He was due for a long vacation in the next 6 months and decided that he would do it then. However, Andrea doesn't want to wait that long and decided to track down Karen herself.

"Ok." She paused. "Why would his lawyer come all the way out here this time of night to look for me?"

Before Andrea could answer Karen started laughing.

"Oh..my..God! You're his girlfriend. Aren't you?'

"Yes. So what? That doesn't change anything."

Karen shrugged her shoulders.

"How are my girls?"

"They are good. You should try to call them some time."

Karen heard the disdain in Andrea's voice.

"Don't come down here and try to shame or pass judgment on me when you're f*cking a married man."

"Look. I am not going to get into an argument with you. I am just here to let you know that divorce papers will be drawn up and sent to you. Just sign them so that everyone can move on."

"Who said I have moved on?"

"Well you have a live-in boyfriend and a son. If that's not moving on I don't know what is."

Andrea got up and left the restaurant. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

After a meet and greet with potential investors in his campaign, it was time to go for lunch. Beth indicated to Michonne and Rascolli that they will be going to a restaurant at a small hotel three blocks from where they were and that they could just walk there.

"I don't like that idea. There could be people still out there trying to kill your brother."

Rick appeared at the exact moment when Michonne was expressing her concerns.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes…there is. Ms Grimes was just suggesting that we walk to the restaurant. Until we find out the person or persons behind the attack on you and your father we need to play it safe."

Rick readily agreed with Michonne.

"She's right. We will take the car."

Thirty seconds later, they walked into the restaurant and were immediately ushered into a private room. When they walked into the room, Michonne noticed that there was a table set for four persons.

"Are you expecting other persons to join you?"

"No."

Michonne glanced at the table.

"Agents have to eat too right?"

Rick and Beth walked over to the table and upon reaching it, he held out a chair for her. Rascolli looked over to Michonne who was his senior for their next move. Michonne walked over to the seat and sat down. Rascolli rushed over to pull out Beth's chair. She blushed slightly. When they were all seated, the waiters brought over their menus. They ordered and sat waiting for their meal.

"So what's it's like to be a CIA agent?" Beth asked.

Neither Rascolli or Michonne rushed to answer. They didn't know who wanted to go first. After a couple of seconds Rascolli did.

"It's intense sometimes."

"And dangerous." Beth added.

Rascolli laughed.

"Yes it is. But I have only been an agent for 6 years and haven't seen much action. The most action I've had so far is the assassination attempt on your father and brother."

"What about you Agent Atwell? How long have you been in the service?"

"Ten years."

Michonne chuckled when she saw the reaction on Beth's face.

"How old were you when you got in?!"

"I was young but that is a good thing."

"How?"

"Well…I get to make a career out of it."

"Are there many women in the CIA?"

"Not too many but there could be more."

Rick listened carefully as Beth converse with Michonne and Rascolli. He was only waiting for the opportune time to join in. So far, they were discussing the things that he already knew. He was hoping that the conversation would get alittle more in-depth and personal.

"Are you married Agent Atwell?"

"BETH!"

Beth flushed with embarrassment and so was Rick. Although he wanted to know if there was anyone in Michonne's life, he didn't want to know like this. Michonne herself was taken by surprise by the blunt question.

"I'm sorry." Beth apologized profusely. "I was thinking that being in the CIA it would be hard dating." She looked at Rick. "I will keep my mouth shut now."

Michonne smiled at Beth to ease her embarrassment. Rick apologized to Michonne as well.

"I'm sorry. Beth is naïve and blunt sometimes."

Michonne smiled at him and Rick's heart began to pound loudly in his chest.

"It's fine." She looked at Beth. "And yes…it very hard to date in this line of work. Most men tend to be intimidated by what I do."

"So you're not married?" Beth asked cautiously.

"No. I'm not married."

"But you do want to get married someday right? And have kids?"

Michonne paused and looked at Beth. Her innocence is so refreshing. Michonne hopes that she doesn't meet a "Jeremy" in her life…someone who would falsely offer the world of happiness to her while slowly pulling the rug from under her feet.

Suddenly she was filled with pain and anger from her divorce. She wanted a husband who loved her and a house full of kids. Instead Jeremy chose to deceive her, giving her dreams to someone else. Michonne glance briefly and saw Rick looking at her intensely, waiting for an answer.

"I'm afraid marriage is not for everyone Beth."

The waiter finally brought their food and they began their meal. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

After reading the file Trevor brought her, Maggie tore it to pieces and set it on fire in the small metal trash bin in the ladies bathroom in the building. She watched it burned completely. Although she wanted to tell Rick what she found out, warn him of the upwards battle that he was going to face, she made a promise to Trevor and she intends to keep it. She walked back down the hall and into her office and Thia was there.

"Hey!" Thia hugged her. "I haven't heard from you since Rick's interview and Lori's public shaming."

She looked at her friend. How could she tell her that all the plans that they had is no longer workable. Rick already has eyes for someone else.

"Do you know who this mystery woman Rick was talking about in the interview?"

"That was the first time I was hearing about it."

Technically, Maggie wasn't lying about hearing Rick interest in another woman for the first time in the interview but she was lying about knowing who that person is. At this point she can't say anything to anyone but doing so would probably get Thia hurt in the process. She didn't know what to do.

"I was thinking about asking Rick out to dinner soon. What do you think?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Thia. Rick has pretty much set his sights on someone else."

"Yeah, but he also said that he doesn't even know if this woman will return his affections. There is still room for me to be in the race for his heart."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Why would I? I am friends with you…you're his sister…so put in a good word for me. You should be on my side."

"Yeah but it's Rick's choice."

"I know I know!" Thai walked up and caught Maggie square at the shoulders. "All I am asking is that you help me get one foot through the door in Rick's heart and leave the rest up to me. It's only fair that this other woman get some friendly competition."

Maggie just merely nodded her head, just so she doesn't have to lie again to her friend. Besides, she does have a point. A little competition wouldn't hurt because at the end of the day Rick makes the choice not her. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Rascolli pulled up at the Grimes residence, he had to rush inside to use their bathroom as quickly as he can. Rick and Beth went inside, while Michonne reported her return to Agent Ford and Walsh. Rascolli also came and reported his return to Ford and Walsh. They then began going over the schedule for the next week. ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick entered into his father's office.

"I'm back."

"Where were you?"

"I went to lunch with Beth."

"Ok. Go tell your mother. She was worried sick about you."

Rick let the office. On his way to the kitchen, he was pondering about the new information he learnt today about Michonne. She's not married. That's a good thing. Rick smiled to himself. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The rest of the evening was spent relatively quiet. Rick was with his father doing campaign strategies. Beth took notes and made minor contributions herself to the discussion while Maggie scheduled some meeting for her boss.

Their mother was left up to doing what she does best…organise awareness for charities close to her heart. Michonne and the other agents were walking the ground when a large black escalade drove up towards the gate of the Grimes estate.

They recognized the licence plate immediately. When the main gate opened, the vehicle roared in. An agent exited the front passenger seat and opened the back passenger seat on the other side. A well-dressed man in his early to late sixties came out. Michonne frown quietly to herself. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Head Director of the CIA Mr Giles Thomas looked around at the well-manicured compound of the Grimes residence. Agent Ford and Walsh walked out to meet him. He extended his hand. They shook hands firmly.

"Director Thomas. I wasn't expecting you."

"That's the idea. I thought you would have been accustomed to it by now."

"I am. I just don't like it."

"You wouldn't if you have something to hide."

Agent Ford let that snide remark pass as he led the Director up to the house. Once inside Agent Ford took him to the Senator office where Ian, Rick and Beth were. Recognizing who he was Beth excused herself and left the room. Ian and Giles embraced in a hug and exchange greetings.

"Sorry I couldn't check up on you soon after the assassination attempt on you and your son's life."

Ian smiled acknowledging his apology. Then the Director turned to Rick and shook his hand. Before Rick entered the political arena, their paths have only crossed a few times.

"I want to officially welcome you to your father's world."

"Thank you."

How have you been?"

"I am ok considering someone probably tried to kill me."

Maggie walked in the office.

"Director Thomas! Nice of you to drop by!"

The Director kissed Maggie on the cheeks. He turned back to Rick.

" I saw the interview you gave recently. Well-articulated." He paused for a couple seconds. "Agent Atwell is on your assigned protective detail. How has she been faring so far?"

"She's great! She saved my life at the political meeting. Dad made the right choice requesting her."

Thomas's face remained stoic at the praise Agent Atwell was just given. Rick and Maggie noticed it. However Agent Ford and Ian wasn't surprised by his cold reaction.

"Is something wrong?" Rick asked confused.

"No." Thomas smiled slightly at him.

Rick phone began to ring and on checking, he realized that it was one of the potential investors that he had met earlier on in the day.

"I have to take this. Please excuse me."

They watched as Rick left the room. The Director then spoke.

"I need to talk to you about the Agents on you and your son's detail for your campaign."

He gave a quick glance over and Maggie and she got the hidden message.

"I guess that is my cue to leave."

Maggie exited the room. Once they were alone Thomas got right to the point.

"I am thinking about re-assigning Agent Atwell."

"Why?" Ian asked already knowing the reason.

"I got the report Agent Ford sent me and I just think that there are things that she could have done different…better."

Agent Ford became enraged.

"That's bullshit and you know it!"

Thomas ignored Ford's outburst, instead choosing to focus on Ian.

"She saved my son's life. He didn't have scratch on him when they got to the house. What on earth could she have done better? Could you have done better?"

Thomas said nothing.

"She is the best person to be at my son's side. She came highly recommended. I find no fault with her and neither does Rick so there is no reason to move her."

"You know I don't need your permission or approval to reassign her right?"

The tone in the Thomas's voice finally pushed Agent Ford over the edge. He couldn't listen to this anymore.

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to this!" He began walking out of the room. When he reached by the door, he turned around and issued a warning to his superior. "Know this…I will resist any attempts to remove Agent Atwell from this detail. She has worked hard and earned her place! She is an asset and should be treated as such! I know you're my boss but you have a boss too so if I have to go over your head and all the way to the Secretary of Homeland Security it will do it!"

Thomas and Ford glared at each other for a couple of seconds before Agent Ford stormed out of the room. Little did him or anyone else knew is that Maggie was nearby listening to the conversation. She pulled back out of sight when Agent Ford rushed past her unseen. She waited for a couple of minutes then followed him outside. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Thomas turned around to see Ian looking at him. Saying nothing, he walked over to the window and watched Michonne quietly. She was walking the perimeter along with Rascolli talking briefly on the walkie talkie every few minutes.

He saw Beth came out and offered them sandwiches which they refused. He balled up his fist in anger. He wanted to find a fault in her or her behaviour but he couldn't. Ian appeared at his side.

"If you take her off, where are you going to assign her?"

"I don't know."

"You want to reassign an agent but don't know where you are going to put her? Does that make any sense to you?"

"I don't need to justify my decisions to you Ian."

"Yeah but you may have to if Agent Ford has his way."

"Don't worry about Ford. He can't do shit and he knows that. He's only blowing off hot air."

"I am strongly requesting for Agent Atwell to stay on my security detail. At this point, I don't trust anyone else with Rick's life."

Giles looked at Ian.

"Strongly?"

"Yes. Strongly."

Giles said nothing as he walked out of the office. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Maggie caught Agent Ford brewing mad in their flower garden. He heard her approach but didn't turn around. She had overheard the conversation so it made no sense pretending that she didn't. She decided to just go straight to the point.

"What is Director Thomas's issue with Michonne?"

"He's a f*cking dinosaur living in the 21th century. That's his issue with Michonne."

"What?"

He turned to her.

"The good director believes that a woman's place is in the kitchen."

Maggie stared at him in disbelief.

"Why do you think he didn't want to discuss anything in front of you?"

"You have to be shitting me?! This is 2017…not 1817! What the f*ck?!"

"Well, he's been stuck in 1817."

"But what does that have to do with Michonne?"

"He wants to re-assigned her. He believes that women have no place being in the CIA or FBI or DEA or any other protective service…except maybe for being secretaries or typist etc."

"He's a sexist pig!"

"He is and since he can't do anything to prevent them from applying to be agents the next best thing is to frustrate them out. He attacks them professionally and personally!"

"He can't do that!"

"He can and he does. If he can't get them professionally, he will attack them personally. Male agents commits all kinds of indiscretions…sexually and otherwise. They get a slap on the wrist and it's swept under the rug. When female agents do the same and most times even less, they are sanctioned, demoted or even worst…fired. It doesn't matter if it was their fault or not. His reasoning is that female agents are more sensitive and emotionally unstable and tends to get more distracted from doing their jobs properly if their home or personal lives are in shambles."

"So why don't you guys do something about him!"

Ford looked at her exacerbated.

"You think we haven't tried?! Giles is the recipient of three purple hearts…two for saving his partner and a diplomat in Eygpt and one for saving the god damn President of the United States 11 years ago! He took a bullet for the most powerful man in the world. He is one of the few persons who actually have a Medal of Commendation! He has been practically walking on water ever since. He could kill in cold blood and they will label it self-defence. We have complained but the way he does it, he makes it comes off as he's doing it to improve the quality of the CIA!"

Maggie heard the frustration in his voice.

"And people buy into that crap?!"

"Unfortunately…they do. Agent Walsh, myself and a few other senior agents try to subtly shield the female agents as best as we could but we still lost some. Michonne is one of the few female agents that have managed to keep both their professional and personal clean and free from scandal thus keeping him at bay...atleast for now. Most of them become undone by their personal lives. It must be clean to the letter. No scandals whatsoever and it doesn't matter if they are at fault or not. We encourage them not to talk about their personal lives to no-one. Some of their own colleagues have betrayed their confidence in the past."

Suddenly, the kitchen door opened and they watched as Director Thomas approached Michonne. Maggie was about to walk towards them when Agent Ford stopped her.

"We need to help protect her. She saved Rick's life!" She protested.

"If we approach, it will make her look weak."

"We both know she isn't."

"Yeah. Don't worry. Michonne isn't a very talkative person to begin with, especially with her personal life so he will get nothing from her. She knows that he is out to get her and any other female agents he could degrade and humiliate. Besides, if she needs help, she knows that she could come to me."

Maggie looked pained and worried and she watched the exchange that was about to happened. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne looked on as Director Thomas approached her. She knows the drill and she's prepared for whatever nonsense he wants to throw at her.

"Agent Atwell."

"Director Thomas."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"I got Agent Ford's report on your handling of the assassination attempt on the Senator and his son. You did good work."

Michonne said nothing as she waited patiently for the punch line.

"However, there are some things that you could have improved on in the execution of your duties."

"Like what sir?" Michonne asked sweetly.

Giles paused slightly. Technically, Michonne didn't commit any grave mistakes but he wasn't satisfied with that.

"Well your response time could have been faster. Rick could have been hurt."

"But he wasn't."

"I know that but if you had responded a millisecond later it could have been fatal for him."

His voice was firm and condescending.

"Did he have a scratch, cut or bruise on him sir?"

"No."

"Was he hurt in any way?"

Giles paused before answering.

"No."

"So technically…I did my job. That includes my response time being on point in getting Mr Grimes to safety…right?"

Michonne tried her best to be respectful as possible. They looked at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Right." Then he stepped towards her and whispered. "You will slip up on day Agent and when you do…I'll be right there."

He smiled and walked back up to the house. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Maggie felt sick watching the conversation between Michonne and her boss. Now she understands the reason for Michonne sealing the matter of her divorce. She didn't want it to be used against her even though she was the aggrieved party. He would interpret her giving in to all of her ex's demand a sign of weakness.

However the Director will not see it that way. Instead he will use the trauma of being cheated on as a ploy to pull her off Rick's detail and even worst placed on inactive duty. Maggie knew she needed to help Michonne, especially since Rick is interested in her.

Although she promised Trevor that she wouldn't talk but what she has now learnt has possible change the game. Rick would be absolutely furious with her if he finds out that Michonne is being targeted by her superiors and she knew and didn't tell him.

She saw Michonne's body slowly relaxed with the disappearance of the Director into the house. Agent Rascolli walked over to her and said something to her to which she nodded in the affirmative. Maggie walked back into the house and saw Giles interacting with the other agents.

He was smiling and laughing and cracking jokes…something that he didn't do with Michonne. It was then Maggie decided that she was going to help her possible future sister-in-law.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Charge – Chapter 9**

It had been two weeks since the stinging headlines about her. Lori saw and heard the snickers of her neighbours as she goes for her morning and evening jog around the neighbourhood.

She knows that they don't like her and at the beginning she pretended that she didn't care but for the past two days, she didn't leave the house. She had to find out who is the woman that Rick is supposedly interested in. After eating breakfast, she took a bath, got dress and left the house. ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Lori pushed opened the door to a heavy, large mahogany door on the seventh floor in Starlite Plaza. Her smile brightened as the man sitting at the desk in the well furnished office stood up from his seat to greet her. She walked up to him and they embraced tightly.

"When the receptionist called and told me that you were here to see me, I actually looked at the calendar to make sure it wasn't April's fool day."

Lori feigned hurt by the man's remarks and they burst out laughing. She sat down opposite him.

"First things first…how are you?"

Lori shrugged her shoulders. She knew what he was referring to.

"I'm fine. Just hit a bump in the road."

"Just a bump?'

"My relationship with Rick has always been this way. We have our ups and downs."

The man cocked his head at her.

"According to the papers, there is no relationship and it looks like it could be that way permanently."

Lori's jaw tightened at the statement as she looked at the man. Mason is the owner of Semper Investigations Ltd. He looked good for a man in his mid to late fifties. He is of medium built and is almost 6 feet tall. He was clean shaven and had streaks of silver in his hair.

Mason has been her family friend for years. He has known her parents since before she was born and she had dated his son Adam during one of her breakups with Rick a couple of years ago.

When she left him to get back with Rick both Mason and Adam wasn't too pleased. Despite that, they have all managed to remain friends. However, Adam has made several attempts to get back with her.

"I need a favour to ask of you."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"It's nothing illegal."

"It better not be or my answer is no."

Lori was hesitant at first but decided to just spit it out.

"I want you to put someone on Rick." Mason folded his arm across his chest. "I want you to find out who he's dating."

Mason and Lori stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"He isn't actually dating anyone…remember?"

"You know what I mean! I want to know who this woman is!"

"And when you find out what are you going to do?"

"I haven't gotten to that position as yet."

"I am not comfortable spying on a member of one of the most respected and prominent families in Atlanta, especially when that member is running for Mayor and will most likely win."

"Please help me! I love Rick. I need him!"

Mason studied Lori. He has always loved her as a daughter and she would have been if her mother Elena had given him a chance instead of Lori's father Derek. He was happy when she began dating Adam and was sad when they broke up.

"No."

"No?!"

"I love you Lori but I am not going down this road with you. I am not going to put my business under any scrutiny during this election period should it gets out that my company is looking to expose the future Mayor's lady love."

Lori rose up from the chair annoyed.

"I am very disappointed in you."

"I know. I could live with that."

Lori turned to walked out of the office but Mason called out to her. She turned around.

"Rick publicly stated that this woman is private and it would remain so until she is ready to come out to the public." Lori folded her arms across her chest. "A word of advice…back off of this one. Rick really seems to like her and willing to protect her from the public. Don't make him hate you."

Lori chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Rick belongs to me and not to some mystery woman! ME!"

She left the office. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Tyrese stared angrily at Andrea.

"You had no right to do this Andrea! I told you that I would handle it!"

"Don't you dare say that! I have every right! We've been together for 3 years Tyrese and you're still married! I'm tired of waiting! I want to get married and have children! I want to experience motherhood. I want our baby!"

"You don't think I want that for you?!"

"No! It doesn't feel like it!"

"How can you say that?! I was the one who told you that I didn't want us to have a baby until we are married! I want us to get married. I am sorry if I am a bit traditional and prefer not to have a baby out of wedlock!"

"What's the difference?! We are living together already! As husband and wife! We are raising a family! Your family!"

"What are you trying to say Andrea?! Spit it out!"

"I don't know what I'm trying to say! But I do know this. If you think you are going to use me and spit me out like a piece of trash you have another thing coming. I will not let you use me Tyrese! I will not end up like…."

Andrea sucked in her breath as she struggled to finish her sentence. Suddenly, Tyrese's eyes soften. He now understands what this is about.

"This isn't about us." He said quietly, taking a step towards Andrea. "This is about Michonne and what that little f*ck did to her."

Andrea said nothing as she looked away from him. He pulled her close whispering softly in her ear.

"I am not Jeremy so please don't compare me to him. I love you but Jeremy didn't love Michonne. That's the difference between me and him. I…love…you. I will not leave you."

Andrea hugged him.

"Michonne looks brave to everyone around her but she is hurting so badly. I honestly don't think she will ever let anyone in her heart again. The wounds inflicted on her are so deep."

"Michonne will find love again…I am sure of it. She a good person and someone, somewhere will see this and grab her up and never let her go."

"I hope so. I hate seeing her like this. She is so lonely."

"I am sorry for how I acted just now. You were doing the right thing for all of us. Severing my ties with Karen needs to be done and as soon as this happens we will get married and I will put as many babies as you want in you."

"Promise?"

Tyrese kissed her.

"Promise." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Karen watched the trees go by as the bus cruises down the highway. The scenery was beautiful but it was the furthest thing from her mind. She cradled her three year old son against her chest.

Although she wouldn't say it out loud…it bothered her that Tyrese has moved on as well. If she was honest with herself, she didn't even expect him to do so. She knows that he loved her but it may not be the same anymore.

Tyrese was a sweet guy. He was kind and generous and loving but despite being in a loving marriage, she found him to be boring. She wanted passion and excitement. She wanted Tyrese to be more adventurous…take more risks.

He was always in cop mood and it irritated her. After having Chelsea and Ariel so close together Karen eventually began to felt trapped in her life. Tyrese took on extra shifts during the week so that he could stay at home during the weekend to spend time with them. But still that wasn't enough for her.

After awhile, she started hearing her mother's voice in her head.

' _I gave up everything for you. My life…my identity…my goals...my dreams.'_

Her mother hated her own life and she didn't want to feel the same way. So one day when Tyrese was at work, she took Chelsea and Ariel to her mother-in-laws house. She then went back home, packed her clothes and left.

On her way out the door, she left a simple note on a small corner table:

" _I can't do this anymore so I'm done. Please take care of our girls."_

In hindsight, she knew that that note was tacky and disrespectful to Tyrese and their marriage but she was done compromising. She wanted another life, so for two years she maintained no communication with him.

Within the first three months of her leaving she would get emails and text messages from mutual friends that Tyrese was looking for her and that he was worried…that the girls were crying for their mother.

She had replied to a few of them who she knew would keep her confidence and not betray her trust. After almost a year, she just stopped communicating with anyone from her old life. Suffice to say, the exciting life she wanted was alittle more than what she bargain for.

After a year of leaving her marriage, she met, fell quickly in love and moved in with Damian. For a year, she lived the life she always wanted. They went to fancy restaurants, took lavish vacations and bought expensive clothes and jewellery.

That all came to a screeching halt when the FBI suddenly showed up at their door. Apparently, "Damien" was also known as "Peter", "Otis", "Nicholas" and many others. His real name however was James McKnight and he is a con artist.

He stole hundreds of thousands of dollars from credit card skimming. He was part of a small criminal network that they were investigating. It even got worst for her. Many of the things that James bought were secretly bought in her name.

The FBI now gave her two choices. One: to be counted as part of James and his friends' criminal enterprise or work to pay off the monies owed to the credit card victims. Wisely, she chose the latter option.

Two months after the FBI bust, Karen found out that she was pregnant with James's baby. Since then, she has been working her ass off to repay the monies owed and raise her son.

It has been three years now and looking back, she knows she made a terrible mistake leaving Tyrese and the girls. When her son Rocky was born, she cried but it wasn't tears of joy. It was tears of shame, regret and humiliation.

It was that same shame, regret and humiliation that prevented her from calling Tyrese and begging to come back home. So she stayed away and raised Rocky on her own. Now Tyrese's girlfriend has shown up.

It seems like he is moving one with her and marriage is in the cards for them. She needed to see him and her girls to make sure that there is nothing more between them. She wants to tried for a second chance with him and she hope it is not too late. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne was glad for the rare three days off that she had. The CIA Director Thomas visit unnerved her. She knows that he is after her and she is trying her best to cross all her T's and dot all her I's.

Since the visit, Rick has had a very hectic schedule and she had been close by his side. Now that she has a few days off she decided to go grocery shopping and run some other errands that have been piling up on her.

Sasha had sent her a dozen emails about abandoned and run-down properties up for sale. She had done a quick check through the properties but eventually told Sasha to choose the ones that had the greatest turn over for the less amount of expenses. Suddenly her phone began ringing while at the checkout counter in the grocery store. It was Sasha.

"I just got word of a real good investment on a piece of property. It's not the usual house rental or fixer upper type of deal but it has considerable potential."

"Ok. I'm still interested."

"Good. Can you meet me now? The auction is actual starting in an hour."

"Yes. I have time. I am off from work for the next three days. Text me the address."

One minute later, Sasha sent the address to her as she finished pay for her items. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Michonne pulled up at the address, she was taken aback by the size of the property in question. It was three storey building and potential buyers were already lined up outside waiting for the auction to begin. Sasha greeted her.

"Christ Sasha! I don't think I could afford this building."

Sasha folded her arms across her chest.

"Tell that to someone who hasn't been your real estate agent for years Michonne. You could retire if you want to with that fat bank account you have."

Michonne eyed her.

"I only have that money because I am not a big spender and I had a separate account from Jeremy. He was dumb enough to think that all the money I made from the sale of the properties I had invested it all back into the rental properties."

"That divorce was the best thing to ever happen to you. I know it doesn't seem like it now but trust me…it is."

Michonne merely shrugged as she followed Sasha inside. The auction was about to start. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The owner of the building was Mr Anton Wilfred. He is a senior citizen and still lived in the building. The property had a lot of history. Michonne was thrilled as she has a Major in History from Georgia University.

Mr Wilfred explained that the building was once used as a rehabilitation centre for amputees and war veterans who were homeless. Presently a soup kitchen is also being run but has been temporarily closed for the past two weeks because of lack of donations.

Since he has retired he is unable to maintain the property and now has to sell. However, there was a catch. He said that part of the auction sale included an agreement that the building could not be torn down to make room for a parking lot.

He argued that the building itself has historical and symbolic value and should remain as such. Mr Wilfred also demanded that the soup kitchen be reopened and maintained on the property. Those terms and conditions didn't sit well with some of the potential owners.

They argued that the purchaser of the building should be able to do whatever he wanted with it. Mr Wilfred stood his ground and said that the terms were binding for 15 years after which the owner could do with it as he wished. Upon hearing this many people left and there was only eleven people remaining. The bidding began. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

After an hour Mr Wilfred accepted the highest bid at $375,000.00. Michonne smiled broadly and accepted congratulations all around from the other participants. After taking Mr Wilfred's banking information, Michonne called her bank and had the money transferred into his account.

Michonne signed the sales agreement and she became the proud new owner of her biggest and most expensive property yet. For the next hour, Michonne spent it talking to Mr Wilfred on the running of the soup kitchen and what is needed to get it opened back up immediately.

He explained that he have kept in touch with the non-profit organisation who ran the kitchen and promised to have them call her. Michonne declined, instead suggesting that he make all the arrangements and passed it unto her attorney Andrea and her real estate agent Sasha.

Since Michonne have been buying and selling properties for sometime now, Andrea had suggested that she opened a separate account in which to deposit all the monies into it and to only use it for business expenses.

Looking back at all the mess that happened with Jeremy, besides divorcing him, it was the second best decision she had ever made in her life. After giving Mr Wilfred Andrea's number, Michonne left. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne spent the second day at her grandmother's cottage on the lake in Michigan. Out of all the properties that she owns it was her most valued. It was so peaceful. The sound of the birds and squirrels in their natural habitat was soothing to her soul. The leaves that would fall during bouts of gentle breeze fell on her, tickling her skin.

She swam in the lake running besides the house and ate several different fruits from the trees surrounding the property for most of the day. Now that it was a cool evening, bare foot and clad only in a short black pants and a white cotton vest she laid down on the grass in a nice pile of leaves and stared up into the trees.

This place is too beautiful for her to be here alone. She should be sharing it with someone she loved. She should be sharing it with someone who loved her back. She wanted her children to be born here, like she was.

Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe this is how it is supposed to be…her alone, by herself. She should have kids by now…two or three…two boys and a girl would be nice. She should be watching them playing in piles and piles of leaves with her husband and their father besides them.

She should be looking out through the kitchen window, smiling at them…her heart full of love and contentment as she stirred a large glass mug of lemonade with a platter piled high with tuna and cheese sandwiches on the counter next to her.

She had so many plans. What was the point of her working so hard for with no-one to share it with? The money she had saved was to put into college funds for the children. All that is now just a distance memory.

Her marriage has gone to shit. All she has now is her work. She got married early so that she wouldn't have to be still searching for love. She was in love and though she was loved. Maybe that was her mistake.

She didn't know what love is. Maybe she should have spent the time searching while she was young so that she wouldn't have made the mistake of thinking that she knows what love is. It was a lesson learnt and a hard one at that.

A cool breeze began blowing, causing some loose leaves from the pile she was on to churn around her playfully. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was the final day of her days off. She spent the better half of the morning getting good news from Sasha and Andrea. With hard work from all parties involved the soup kitchen was ready to be opened.

Andrea had given Mr Wilfred the necessary monies needed to buy food items. He in turned reached out to the people who once ran the kitchen. They worked through the night, preparing the food items and have spent the whole morning cooking so that their doors could be opened for a late lunch.

Mr Wilfred cried when he saw how smoothly everything was coming together and was overwhelmed when even some of the previous auctioneers showed up to lend support and admitted that they were wrong about his idea of having the building remain and to be of a public service to the community.

Michonne assured Mr Wilfred that she will be there as soon as she can to help serve meals and share in the joyous occasion. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was 2pm when Michonne finally pulled up in front of the building. She could hardly believe her eyes. There were long lines of persons waiting for their hot meals and smiling faces coming out.

Tables and chairs were placed on parts of the side walk to accommodate the persons who couldn't be seated inside because of the lack of space. She parked and went inside. Once inside, she saw Mr Wilfred speaking to a couple of teenagers and directing them. when they moved off, he came over to her.

"Oh my God! I didn't expect this!"

"We have dozens of random persons dropping in asking to volunteer in here!"

Suddenly, he hugged her.

"Thank you for making this happen!"

"You don't need to thank me. You had a vision and you stuck to it."

He smiled.

"It is a good thing to. A lot of people approached me to buy this place over the past couple of years but I refused. Their main motivation seemed to be making a profit. This building has so much more to offer than dollar and cents."

"Thank you allowing me to be part of your vision."

"Thank you for believing in it."

Michonne looked around.

"So…where do you want me?"

"Are you kidding me?! After everything you have done for this place I don't want you to do a single thing. Just sit back and relax."

"I am sure you could use an extra pair of hands to do something."

"No Michonne! I insist. Just relax."

He hurried off to attend to other persons who also wanted to volunteer. Michonne walked around the centre and lend an extra hand wherever she can. She talked to a couple of the persons waiting for meals and asked listen to some of their life stories. Mr Wilfred glanced over at her as she handed out two plates of food. He smiled. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was 6pm and Rick was on his way home from a three day trip from Canada. He needed to wrap up all his investments he had abroad so that there will be no accusations of impropriety on his part with his personal and public duties if he is elected mayor.

The agents that were on his temporary detail until the regular agents returned picked him up at the airport. He dressed as inconspicuous as possible so that he could pass through the crowd at the airport with ease. He also had instructed that the agents dressed the same as well.

He was dressed in an acid wash blue jeans, white t-shirt, brown jacket with a black cap pulled low over his face. The agents were just dressed in blue jeans and colourful shirts. He smirks at their attire but it did the job. They pass through the airport unnoticed. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rick was on the phone talking to his mother when he saw a small crowd at a building. He instantly recognized it as one he had tried to purchase almost 2 years ago. The owner refused and now it was vibrant with life again with a "Newly Reopened" sign at the front. He told the agents to stop and he got out of the vehicle.

He looked at the few people going in and out of the building and decided to go in. He saw persons eating at tables and other people busying tidying up and attending to other persons. A young woman walked up to him.

"Can I help you?"

When Rick turned to her, she instantly recognized him. She gasped in surprised and he put a hand up to his lips.

"Shhhhh."

The young woman nodded excitedly.

"It is an honour to have you here Mayor." She whispered.

Rick chuckled.

"I am not mayor just yet." He looked around. "Can I meet the owner?"

"Sure!"

She rushed off and came back with Mr Wilfred. From his smile, Rick realized that the man knows who he was. Rick recognized the man as well.

"I don't know if you remember me but…"

"I know who you are Mr Grimes and I remember you trying to purchase my building from me."

"Yes." Rick looked around.

"I was told that you wanted to speak to the owner. That isn't me anymore."

"What?"

"Don't take this the wrong way Mr Grimes but it wasn't that it didn't want to sell the building. You just wasn't the right person."

"What does that mean?"

"I had certain conditions that had to be met and quite frankly I didn't think that you would be willing to meet those criteria."

"You didn't give me a chance."

"That may be so but I think I made the right decision."

"Hmmmmm. Well I really must meet this person who made such an impression on you."

Mr Wilfred nodded and Rick followed him in to back. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne was in the kitchen washing up dishes when she heard the footsteps behind her. She didn't turn around.

"I will be with you in a minute."

"Take your time. Just wanted to you to meet someone who would have been the owner of this building before you."

After a couple of minutes she turned around and sucked in her breath when a familiar pair of sky blue eyes stared back at her.

"Michonne…this is Rick Grimes, our future mayor. Rick…this is Michonne, the new owner of this place."

The biggest teeth baring smile appeared on Rick's face.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Charge – Chapter 10**

Rick couldn't help himself smiling at seeing Michonne, especially outside of their normal setting and interaction. He chuckled slightly at her facial expression. It's as if she was seeing him for the first time….like really seeing him. **~*~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne stared at Rick and his attire from head to toe. He was dressed differently. In fact, it seemed like he was trying to go unnoticed. She eventually smiled politely when she saw Mr Wilfred looking at them.

"You too know each other?"

Rick opened his mouth to answer but Michonne beat him to respond first.

"We are just acquaintances. That's all."

Mr Wilfred's face showed that he didn't entirely believe her story but he decided to leave to attend to other matters for the soup kitchen. Once they were alone, Michonne and Rick looked at each other.

"So.."

"So…"

"You bought the building."

Michonne squinted at him.

"Yes."

"Didn't know that you were into this kind of stuff. Real Estate."

"You are not supposed to know what I am into."

"Why?"

Michonne turned her back and continued tidying up the kitchen. Rick appeared at her side and began drying the dishes she had washed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm volunteering." He moved closer to her but Michonne stood her ground. "You need volunteers, right?"

For the first time, Michonne realized how truly incredibly stubborn Rick was and if she was honest with herself, he reminded her of herself. She breathes a sigh of defeat and left the kitchen.

"Where are you going?!"

He didn't get any response but she came back later with two full garbage bag. She dropped it at his feet. When he opened it, it was filled with clothes that people had donated.

"You want to help? Go outside and give these out to the people who need them."

"Are you just doing this to get me out of your hair?"

Michonne smirked.

"Truthfully yes but I wouldn't stop you from helping out if you really want to do. The more hands we have is the more people we would help."

Rick picked up the garbage bag.

"Plus it will look good on your resume as the future mayor."

Rick smiled and wink at her and in response, Michonne sternly pointed to the door. Rick laughed walking out. She shook her head. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Karen stood behind a large oak tree across the street from the house she once used to call home but there were some changes made to it. The most visible was the colour of the house which was changed from buttercup yellow to a mild peach.

Then there was a play area sectioned off in the front of the yard with three bicycles parked in it. Karen was taken back. _'Did Tyrese have another kid with Andrea? Is that the reason why they were pushing for the divorce?'_

Jealously rapidly overwhelmed her. If Tyrese and Andrea do have a child it would mean that it would be that much harder to reclaim her position in Tyrese's life. Suddenly a black sedan drove down the street and pulled up in the drive way.

Tyrese got out of the driver's side, went around to the back seat and took out some bags. Suddenly the front door open and Chelsea and Ariel came rushing outside.

"Mummy! Daddy's home!"

Tears sprang to her eyes when she heard their words. They were calling someone else mummy. She felt like a dagger was plunged into her heart. She watched as the girls crowded around their father happily.

He handed them each a bag and they dug into them simultaneously. They squealed in delight and hugged him. They turned to rush inside as Andrea appeared by the door. They eagerly showed her what they were given. Andrea kissed them and they went inside.

She then walked up to Tyrese and put her hands around his neck embracing him. Tyrese pulled Andrea close and their lips locked passionately. Karen stood there livid and watched as her husband make out with another woman in the front of her home with her children close by.

She wondered how many times they kissed infront of her children. She wondered why they were calling her mom, instead of Aunty Andrea or something else. She wondered if they even talked about her. She wondered if her children even remembered her.

She wondered how long it took for Tyrese to replace her with Andrea. Standing there, Karen mind was racing. She was hurting. She was angry. She made a mistake but now she was back to correct it.

When Tyrese and Andrea went inside, Karen spent the next five minutes straightening her hair and her clothes to make herself more presentable. She fiddled with the two presents she bought for Chelsea and Ariel.

Taking a deep breath, Karen walked across the street, up the driveway raised her hand to knock on the door. After a couple of seconds, she regained her confidence and knocked on the door. The door swung open. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Yes? Can I help you?"

Karen heart fluttered on seeing Ariel. She looked so beautiful. She leaned in to touch her face but the young girl pulled back. Karen was crushed.

"Who is it?"

Tyrese called from inside. Ariel didn't respond, only stared at Karen suspiciously.

"Ariel! Who's at the door?"

"Some lady!" She finally called back.

"What?!"

Ariel gave her the once over.

"Daddy! I think you should come."

"Alright! I'm coming."

It was awkward, standing there infront of her own daughter and being viewed as a total stranger. Ariel eyed her and called out her father again.

"Daddy!"

Seconds later, Tyrese appeared behind Ariel. Karen smiled at him but Tyrese was stoned faced. Ariel looked between her and her father.

"Daddy…is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. Go and meet your mother and sister."

Karen flinched as the use of the word mother and it not being in reference to her. She glanced at the side of Tyrese and watched as her daughter disappeared from sight. She now looked at Tyrese.

"She looks happy."

"Both she and Chelsea are."

"That's good."

There was silence for a couple of minutes.

"Look, I don't know if she told you but your girlfriend…"

Tyrese held up his hand.

"I know all about that. Is that why you came all the way here? To tattle on Andrea?"

"No. I came to see my girls."

Tyrese scoffed.

"Your girls? They haven't been your girls for five years."

"Tyrese please…"

"Please what? I am just standing here trying to figure out why you are on my doorstep."

"Did you atleast tell them about me?"

Karen saw a flash of anger rushed across Tyrese's face.

"Of course I told them about you! Weeks after they stopped crying! I had to tell my 4 year old and my 3 year old that their mother abandoned them! That she didn't want them anymore! That she choose herself over them and then I had to watch them cry some more!"

Tyrese's voice was low and shaking but very forceful at the same time. It was clear he was trying to keep his anger in check, since the girls were in close proximity.

"You told them I abandoned them?"

"Why wouldn't I?! Did you not abandoned them?! What?! You expected me to lie?! I wasn't going to lie to them for you! You didn't have the common decency to wait for me to come home from work and tell me you were leaving your family face to face. Instead you bundled them up like sacks of dirty linen and dropped them off by my mother!"

Tyrese took a menacing step towards her and immediately felt hands around his waist holding him back from going any further or doing something he would have regretted. It was Andrea. He felt her face buried in his back. He caressed her hands and slowly she let go. He took a deep breath.

"Tell me Karen! Did you even kiss them goodbye when you were leaving?! Did you tell them how much you loved them and that you were sorry for what you were about to do to them?! To your family?!"

Tears ran down Karen's face but that didn't stop Tyrese from continuing to rip into her.

"Then you did the most despicable thing of all! You left behind a two line scribble on a piece of paper like we never meant anything to you!"

Karen was full on crying now but Tyrese clearly didn't care. He looked back at Andrea who was just descending the stairs. The look she gave him conveyed that the children were still unaware of what was presently taking place downstairs.

"I want to see them Tyrese! Please!"

He cocked his head at her.

"Where is your son?"

She looked up at him shocked that he knew she had a son. Clearly Andrea had done her homework on her.

"I brought him here with me to meet his sisters but I left him at my mother's. Why?"

"Good! Take him and leave because that's the only child you have!"

Tyrese slammed the door in her face. When he turned around Andrea was standing directly behind hin. She hugged him.

"I'm sorry! This is all my fault! If it wasn't for me she wouldn't have been here."

"That's not true. It was a conversation that was bound to happen sooner than later."

He cupped Andrea's face in his hands.

"Did you have the divorce paper drawn up?"

Andrea shook her head.

"Ok. Don't. I will get an independent attorney to handle the divorce. I want you far away from this as possible. Focus on the girls."

"I don't think Ariel recognized her."

"No she didn't. She was only 3 when Karen left. She might eventually. Her and Chelsea and when that happens they would need someone to lean on. This will be a difficult time ahead for them."

"I love you Tyrese."

"I love you too." **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne watched stealthily at Rick as he interacted with the last set of people to leave the soup kitchen. She had observed that he had done a lot more since she tasked him with giving out the clothes to the people who needed it.

He served out food and put the extra in boxes which he gave out so that they can be taken home to be eaten later by their visitors. He also helped clear and wash the late dishes sent to the kitchen.

She was shocked when she entered the kitchen and saw him at the kitchen sink. She just stood there, noticing him and didn't even realized that she was smiling until her cheeks started to hurt. She quietly backed away unnoticed still smiling to herself. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick looked at Michonne several times during the day to see if she needed help with anything. Unlucky for him, she was quite capable and she handled all her tasks with efficiency and speed.

However, an opportunity presented itself when he saw her struggling to take out the large bags of garbage. He appeared at her side and grabbed the heavy bag from her. Surprisingly, she didn't protest and he took it as a sign that she was letting her guard down…atleast for a little while.

Instead, she took up one of the other lighter garbage bags and followed him outside. After throwing in his he held the bin open so she could deposit hers in as well. they walked back to the building.

"Today was a good day."

"It was."

' _This is good.'_ Rick said to himself. _'I just have to keep her talking.'_

"So what are your plans for the place?"

"I don't know. Haven't thought about it as yet. Right now, my main focus is sourcing donations to keep the soup kitchen running."

"Maybe I can help."

Michonne glimpsed up at him but she continued walking, saying nothing.

"As someone who is running for mayor I have a lot of sponsors from various businesses. Instead of donating to me, I could arrange for them to give it to the soup kitchen in the form of cash and items like food stuff and other things that the kitchen needs to operate fully."

Michonne finally stopped…Rick words making its mark.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I am doing this to help out a friend…to help you."

Michonne folding her hands across her chest. She already spent $375,000 on the building alone plus almost $3,000 on food stuff and other items needed to have to restart the soup kitchen. To have the soup kitchen up and running daily, it will be extremely costly.

It is true that she saved a lot of money over the years but if she keeps this up, her bank account will be significantly depleted. Rick's offer could be a blessing in disguised. She decided to take up his offer.

"I will accept your offer on one condition."

"Name it."

"Have the sponsors donate whatever they can anonymously. Most of the people who come here just want to get a hot meal without all the media fanfare around them. I don't want the circus of politicians and business people standing on my door step smiling for the camera."

"A little advertising will be good to bring awareness to what you are trying to achieve here."

"I know but people are already aware that the soup kitchen has reopened. Besides, I have already arranged with Mr Wilfred to organise fliers to be printed and distributed around the neighbourhood."

Rick cocked his head appreciatively at her. If he wasn't sure about how he felt about her, this right here clears up any doubts he had. In addition to being beautiful, she was also smart and sensitive to other people's needs and feelings.

"Do we have a deal?"

Rick stretched out his hand eagerly.

"Deal."

They walked inside. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick and Michonne were the last to leave. Mr Wilfred hugged Michonne tightly.

"Thank you for everything! All this wouldn't have been possible without you. I am more than convinced now that I made the right choice selling this place to you."

"It was a group effort."

Rick walked away and stood by Michonne's car. She eyed him before turning her attention back to Mr Wilfred.

"I'll be going back out to work tomorrow so I wouldn't be around but you have Andrea's and Sasha's numbers. Anything you need to help this place run efficiently just let them know and they will sort you out. We should be getting sponsors as well soon."

Mr Wilfred nodded and went into the building locking up. Michonne turned around and began walking to where Rick was standing next to her car. She looked over to where his protective detail was waiting by their car. They too were dressed to go unnoticed.

"So what else do you do in your spare time?"

Michonne rest her jacket on the top on her car.

"Why are you so interested in what I do outside of my duty to you?"

"Because I want to get to know you."

"I gather that much but why?"

"Why not? We could be friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes! Friends!"

They both looked at each other preoccupied in their own thoughts. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

' _For f*ck sakes Rick! Just tell her that you like her!'_ An inner voice screamed in his head. _'JUST F*CKING TELL HER!'_ Rick's mouth felt parched all of a sudden and a lump formed on his throat. Beads of sweat began forming on his forehead so he took off his cap and welcomed the cool evening breeze that swept through his hair, instantly reducing his temperature down. His heart beat loudly between his ears and hammered in his chest when he saw Michonne looking at him. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne noticed how flustered Rick got all of a sudden…the beads of sweat on his forehead the most telling sign. He claims to want to be friends but he's all flustered around her. Then it clicked. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick saw the realization of what he really wanted to say to Michonne on her face. The atmosphere between them suddenly changed and she turned away her face to lessen his embarrassment.

"Michonne…" His voice was strained and hoarse.

"I will see you tomorrow Mr Grimes." Her voice was quiet and calm.

"Call me Rick." She slowly looked at him. His eyes were glassy and pleading. "Please."

She said nothing as she got into her car and drove away. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Charge – Chapter 11**

 _ **2 weeks later…..**_

It has been two weeks since Karen returned to Atlanta. She had been staying at her mother's Cecily's house with her son Rocky. When she told her mother what Tyrese said to her, her mother concurred that Tyrese was angry and that he had a right to be.

She did abandon her husband and her children. She also told her that she couldn't have expected Tyrese to wait around for her to need and want him and the children again. What is to stop her from taking off again when she felt restless again.

Karen couldn't believe that her own mother was taking Tyrese's side over hers. They argued heatedly and repeatedly as Cecily berated her for almost making her lose her grandchildren. She told Karen that Tyrese, in blind rage and grief blamed her for Karen's actions.

For months, she had no contact with Chelsea and Ariel. She even had praises for Andrea, citing that she was the one who calmed Tyrese down and showed him that she was not responsible for Karen's action and that he was wrong for keeping his kids away from their grandmother.

In order to keep on Tyrese's good side she never mentioned Karen's name and removed all of her photos from the walls. Tyrese and her have since worked out their differences. Karen couldn't adequately defend herself against her mother statements. Her actions were indefensible. Before she stormed out of the house, Cecily had some parting stinging words for her.

"You maybe blood to those girls but it is Andrea who is their mother. They spent most of their lives with her. They know her, love her. You don't get to just waltz back into their lives because you're their birth mother. You don't get to disrupt their lives because the life you wanted without them in it didn't work out. They are happy! Leave them alone! Let them be!"

Karen angrily left the house to cool her heels. When she returned, there was an icy reception between the two of them ever since. They only spoke to each other when they needed to. She didn't deny her mother access to Rocky to spend quality time with him. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Cecily watched as Karen got dressed as she played with Rocky on the living room floor.

"I'm going out." Karen mumbled.

She walked to the door.

""Stay away from Tyrese and the girls. You've done enough."

Karen stared fiercely at her mother and slammed the door shut. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Since Karen showed up on their door step, the girls only asked their father once who Karen was. He simply told them that she was someone he used to know. Since then their lives have been relatively quiet since and they never asked about it again.

As promised, Tyrese did contact a divorce attorney and divorce papers are currently being drawn up. During his discussion with the attorney, the issue of alimony came up. The attorney Mr Craig explained that although both he and Karen has moved on, she is still entitled to alimony if she demanded it.

"What about a large lump sum payment? I could pay her off. I don't want to be attached to her any longer."

"That is another option as well." He scribbled on his notepad. "The next pressing issue is custody of the girls."

"I want sole physical and legal custody. She doesn't get to ruin their lives."

"Given the history of Karen's actions and the stability you and Andrea had and have been continuously providing for the girls from at a young age, the courts will not disrupt that. The welfare of the children will be paramount to the court. They come first."

"Good."

"However, as their biological mother, the court is obligated to give her a hearing."

Tyrese said nothing. He knew that that was a possibility. Andrea had told him and he was mentally prepared for it. His main concern was Chelsea and Ariel. He didn't want them at any court proceedings as he knew the devastating effects it has on children.

"I don't want Chelsea and Ariel in court."

"The manner in which Karen left the marriage and the marital home the judge will be more inclined to have a closed hearing with just you, Karen and us attorneys. It is a good thing Ariel didn't recognize her. It will work in your favour."

"Good. Set it up." **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Karen decided to walk around her old town. Some things did change but certain landmarks remained the same, like the library, Millie's Grill Foods and Cynthia's Café. She walked to Cynthia's and ordered coffee and a piece of orange pie.

She was about to take a seat when she spotted Andrea at a table alone at the other side of the café. She walked over and stood next to table.

"May I?" **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Andrea stared up at Karen without answering. Karen took the liberty and sat down opposite her. Both ladies looked at each other.

"You made quite a life for yourself. You got a ready-made family. How luck you are."

Andrea kept her cool and took another sip of her coffee. She knew what Karen was doing and she will not be baited. She will not jeopardize Tyrese's chance of getting full custody of their girls.

"Look at you! Sitting here all cool, collective and confident. It's all a farce."

Karen's voice was low.

"You know what I think? I think that Tyrese was getting restless…bored with you. That's why you seek me out to get a divorce. You were afraid that he was going to leave you. He probably started thinking about what we had…our beautiful girls. He was finding his way back to me."

Andrea chuckled slightly.

"Is that why Ariel, your own daughter, didn't recognize you…didn't have a clue who you were even though you were face to face?"

Karen shrunk back from Andrea's words.

"Ariel doesn't know you. Chelsea doesn't know you. There are no pictures of you at the house. Your name never came up in conversation since you left and you think Tyrese was thinking about you?"

Andrea paused to let her words sink in.

"You are just a burden…a bad distant memory that Tyrese wants to finally erase. That's it. Tyrese has moved on…just like you and this divorce is just to show the world how far he has moved on from you."

Andrea put her tip for the waitress under the coffee cup and got up.

"Take your son and go back to where you came from. There is nothing or no-one for you here."

She walked out. **~*~*~*~*~*~***

In the past 2 weeks, the soup kitchen has been striving nicely and the atmosphere between Rick and Michonne have become less stuffy. She makes alittle more eyes contact with him and seemed much more relaxed as well.

They now have something in common to talk about and Rick intends to take full advantage of it. He has been going the extra mile getting donations for the kitchen…cash, grocery, clothing and other items needed. He even cleaned out his closet and donated clothes that he barely used and some he has never used at all.

He made sure to stress to the donors to label their packages "Anonymous." He kept in constant contact with Mr Wilfred on how much is needed etc. Rick walked into the kitchen. His father, mother and Beth had already left.

He himself was late for a meeting. He made himself some coffee and when he turned around to see Michonne standing there. He smiled at her and to his amazement and obvious delight, she smiled back.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything that you are doing for the kitchen. Mr Wilfred called me. He's swamp with donation…very generous donations."

"Just happy I could help. He knows to call me anytime if he needs anything."

Michonne nodded.

"There is something else I wanted to talk to you about. Um…it's actually a suggestion."

Michonne walked further into the kitchen.

"Okay."

"I was wondering if you had any plans for the top two floors of the building."

"I haven't thought about what I'm going to do with all that space as yet. Why?"

"How about using it as a homeless shelter? People already come here for meals but when they leave they go back out on the streets to sleep. They could have a home here."

Rick grew excited when a small smile cracked on Michonne lips and a twinkle in her eye. He rambled on.

"We could use the top floor for living quarters and the second floor as offices to provide support social services like finding jobs and family visits etc."

Michonne cocked her head at Rick. The idea isn't a bad one. Actually, it's a great idea…a one-stop shop for persons in need. A total safe haven. Rick continued.

"It will keep the atmosphere and familiarity of the building."

"A total safe haven." Michonne added.

He stepped towards her.

"Yes. People will feel safe coming here."

She was smiling broadly now but then frowned.

"I can't put that kind of burden on Mr Wilfred. He's an old man. I will need someone to actually run the place. The soup kitchen is more than enough for him."

"What if I got someone to do it…take charge and do everything for free?"

Michonne folded her arms.

"Who?"

"My mother."

"Mrs Grimes?"

He nodded.

"My sister Beth could help too."

"Isn't she working on your campaign?"

"She is but my mother doesn't like it. She doesn't get to keep an eye on the youngest Grimes. She will be thrilled."

"And what about Beth? What does she want?"

"I could pitch the idea to her. She could work with me part-time and with our mother here. It's a compromise. Both sides gets what they want partially."

Michonne leaned against the kitchen sink, thinking. Then she smiled.

"This is a good plan. I like it."

"So can I go ahead and set it up?"

"Yes and let Mr Wilfred know. He could update me on the progress."

"Or…I could. I see you almost everyday. We could talk and run ideas by each other."

She eyed him.

"Ok. Do you have a pen?"

"For what?"

"My number."

"I already have your number."

"You don't have my personal cell number. This is my personal life and I don't use my work number for that. I keep them separate."

Rick pulled out his phone.

"Call it out. I will put it directly into my contacts."

She called out the number and he punched it in. Rascolli came into the kitchen.

"Director Thomas is here. He wants to see you."

Rick frown at the change in Michonne's face as she left the kitchen. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne walked out to the Grimes garden where Director Thomas was waiting for her. He turned around in time as Michonne approached.

"You wanted to see me."

"Just wanted to check up on you, see how things were going."

"Did you check up on Rascolli and the others as well or am I that special?"

The Director dragged his eyes over her.

"There is nothing to report." Michonne said tightly.

"What is your relationship with Rick Grimes?"

"Excuse me? I don't know what you are implying but there is no relationship between myself and Mr Grimes other than a professional one!"

"There is no need to get defensive agent unless there is something to get defensive about."

He looked at Michonne smugly.

"Is there?"

Irritated, Michonne stepped to her boss.

"I am getting sick of this!"

"Then quit!"

"It must really bug you huh?! That I am one of the best female agent in the CIA. I'm skilled at my job and you can't stand it because you can't find a single fault in me doing my job and I don't fit your 1920's mould of what a woman should be…at home, barefoot, pregnant and at the mercy of her husband. You can't touch me professionally so you want to come at me personally."

She paused smiling at him.

"Oh wait…you can't do that either. Your doctor bills are probably so high just thinking about me 24/7."

Thomas snared at her and moved closer so that he was merely inches from her face.

"I made you a promise Agent. I will get you out."

"Good luck with that."

She walked off. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Maggie was on the phone with her fiancée in the living room when Director Thomas arrived. Minutes later, she saw Agent Atwell walked out to meet him and the exchange between them within seconds was intense.

She realized that she has to do something. However, she wondered if her interference would do more harm than good. Her emotions want her to intervene but her guts tell her she shouldn't. She toyed with another option in her mind…whether Rick should be told. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne and Rascolli looked on as Rick spoke to a group in investors about his plans for the city, should he be elected Mayor. They were at the Concave Restaurant. Maggie and Beth were also there.

After an hour, he concluded with a round of applause. Waiters began flooding into the room serving finger foods to the guests. In walks a familiar person and Michonne went on full alert. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Maggie saw Thia, she became concerned. She nodded to Michonne and she stand down. She met Thia halfway.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I am here to catch my future husband." She looked playfully over in Rick's direction.

"Thia…I told you…"

Thia cut her off.

"Look. I know what you said about Rick being interested in someone else but from what I'm seeing, he's still officially single. Where is this so-called mystery woman anyway?"

Maggie had an exacerbated look on her face.

"And even if he is interested in someone else, there is no rule against friendly competition. Your brother needs to know that he has options."

They both looked in Rick direction but she was pretty sure they were looking at different things. She was looking at Michonne, Rick's secret love interest and the mulling over the complications that might occur if and when they go public.

Michonne would be good for her brother, a woman who would keep him on his toes and honest at all times. She doesn't have a shady past which is always a plus for a politicians wife.

Michonne can also take care of herself and wouldn't need Rick constantly at her side. She could hold her own if she is targeted for any reason. Michonne would be perfect for Rick but would he be for her?

Michonne has accomplished so much on her own, on her own terms, taking a backseat to no-one. The public interest in her will skyrocket and questions will be asked about her relationship with Rick when she took down Lori at the news conference. Lori will relish the attention and play the ultimate victim.

The CIA Director will also get involved and preach from his platform of male chauvinism, using the situation to further his agenda. The truth is, Michonne has a lot to lose getting involved with Rick but would she risk it for love?

Will she give her heart another chance...another shot of feeling again? Her thought were cut short by Thia.

"I am going over. Going to ask Rick out to lunch."

Maggie grabbed her arm.

"Don't!"

"Why?"

"Because Rick doesn't want you."

Thia looked at Maggie…stunned.

"Did Rick say that?"

"No."

"So this is coming from you! Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's true."

"Because YOU said it's true. Do you speak for Rick now?"

Thia was getting heated…angry.

"I'm good enough to be your friend but not good enough to be your sister-in-law! Is that it?!"

There were people close to them looking on.

"I didn't say that and you need to keep your voice down."

Thia went near to her.

"Screw you Maggie! I thought you were my friend! I'm going over there and ask Rick out. Let him decide whether or not I'm good enough to be his wife."

Maggie said nothing as Thia stalked off. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne saw the heated exchange between Maggie and the woman. Then the woman left and walked in Rick's direction. She looked at Maggie who nodded so she let the woman pass. She still kept a close eye on her. **~*~*~*~*~*~***

Thia waited until Rick was free and approached him.

"Hey. Do you remember me?'

"You're Maggie's friend, right?"

Thia beamed.

"Yes!" She playfully touched his arm. Rick glanced at Michonne who looked away.

"I was wondering, if you're not too busy with the campaign, we could go out to dinner or a movie."

Rick eyed widen and he looked over to Michonne. She had moved a couple of steps away from them but she was still with earshot of the conversation.

"I will be really really busy…"

"Thia. My name is Thia."

He nodded.

"Will you atleast take my number? You could call me anytime you're free."

"I'll get it from Maggie if I need it."

Thia forced a smile to her lips to guise the pain of rejection.

"Okay." She said weakly. "Looking forward to your call."

Rick walked over to Michonne and whispered.

"I'm ready to leave."

She nodded to Rascolli and they left. **~*~*~*~*~***

Sasha was going through the real estate section of the newspapers when she saw the picture of a familiar looking property. She spat the coffee out of her mouth when she read the address. She began laughing hysterically as she dialled Michonne's number. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

They were back at the Grimes residence when her phone rang. She stepped outside to speak to Sasha.

"What the hell has you so chirpy?"

"It is you who should be happy."

"Why?"

"Guess what's on the real estate market for sale?"

"The excitement in Sasha's voice was a dead give away. She gasped.

"Which one?!"

"The Manhattan Condo!"

Michonne laughed out and covered her mouth when some of the other agents looked in her direction.

"How much is he asking for it?'

"He's asking for offers from potential buyers. You need to get in on this!"

"I know! It hasn't even been three months and he's selling already?!"

"At first, I didn't agree with the way you handled your divorce Michonne. I would have nailed that prick to the wall…damn the consequences but you knew exactly what you were doing. You knew Jeremy so well! You knew he wouldn't be able to maintain those properties!"

"This is just the start. That condo was the most expensive property and if he's selling that, I wonder what the conditions of the others are."

"We could find out. I could call the City Housing and Building Management Corporation to find out if there are any tenants' complaints against him either."

"Can we find out his financials?"

"There is a favour I could call in to get that info."

"Ok. Do that and inform Andrea."

"Why?"

"I have a plan. Just get me the info and we will discuss it." **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Three days later, Sasha collected all the info that Michonne needed. She called her.

"Jeremy financials are in a mess. He's spending more than what the rental properties are bringing in. Plus there are four complaints lodged against him by the tenants at the corporation. The Apt under renovation has stopped because he has not paid the workers and they walked off the job."

"Come to my house Sunday evening. I'll call Andrea." **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Andrea and Sasha chowed down on Chinese food as Michonne looked over the copies of the Jeremy's finances and the complaints. She couldn't stop smiling.

"What are you thinking?"

Michonne turned to Sasha.

"Do you still have that friend who owns the small real estate business?"

"Who Robert? Yeah."

"I was thinking, and Andrea, this is where you come in, about asking Robert to purchase the Manhattan condo on my behalf. Jeremy knows the three of us so if he only smells us anywhere near this, he would refuse to sell to me. We can't be directly involved. I will give Robert the money. Depending on what Jeremy agreed to, we could offer him alittle more as an incentive to sell to Robert, no questions asked. If that works, Jeremy's greed may compel him to sell the other properties to Robert as well. Make one big haul. Jeremy wants money to squander and I will have my properties back. Can I do that?"

"It's bordering on entrapment but it wouldn't be. The sale will be a legit one. Jeremy is already selling and you had nothing to do with that. He is doing this of his own free will…yes, you can do that."

"What about the tenants?" Sasha asked. "Some of the tenants are threatening to move out. If they know that there will be a change in management they may stick around."

"Well until we have their buildings, there is nothing we could do at this point."

"And what if Jeremy doesn't fall for it and sell the other apartments? What then?"

"Have Robert leave a card and just mentioned in passing that he is looking to buy up several property as soon as possible. Just plant the seed of quick, fast cash in his head. He will take the bait…sooner or later. Jeremy doesn't want the hassle managing those tenants."

Andrea and Sasha looked at each other.

"I will get back what is mine…by the hook or the crook."

"Damn! In all the years I have known you, I didn't know that you could be so devious!"

"I can if I need to be or if someone bought it out in me. Jeremy did. Just wish my heart could operate the same."

"Nothing is wrong with your heart Michonne. Falling in love is not a curse. It's falling in love with an asshole is."

"Let yourself feel again. If you don't it would mean that Jeremy won. He stole your money, your properties and your heart. Don't let him."

"I will try."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Good God no! Its way too soon."

"It's never too soon."

"Besides…you may not be seeing anyone but is someone seeing you?"

Michonne looked at Sasha and Andrea thoughtfully and suddenly, Rick's flustered and nervous reaction to her when they stood by her car, flashed in her mind. She didn't answer the question. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Charge – Chapter 12**

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

Over the past two weeks, Michonne's personal life seemed to be getting back to some resemblance of normalcy. As she rightfully planned and predicted, Jeremy fell for her bait hook, line and sinker.

As a matter of fact, through Sasha's smooth tongue friend Robert and enough cash in hand, she was able to get back four of the five rental properties and is in current negotiation for the property under construction as well.

If all goes well, Michonne would then enter into an agreement with Robert that she will finish the renovation of the property, after which he will pay her the cost to complete the renovation. In return the house will be his so that he could sell for a huge profit.

That would be his reward for helping her in retrieving her properties back. The soup kitchen has been thriving extremely well as donations have been pouring in. Mr Wilfred had to ask for extra volunteers to help manage the place with him.

As per discussion with Rick regarding having living quarters at the top floor of the building, at nights Michonne have been making simple fliers advertising that service to the homeless in the near future.

She dropped off the fliers at the kitchen before work which volunteers eagerly distributed. There has been an overwhelming response and registrations for beds began four days ago. Because of all of the good that has been happening in her life Michonne found herself smiling more and it has not gone unnoticed. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Over the past two weeks, Rick has been extremely busy. The campaigning has slowed down abit as there is a World Leaders' Summit in Washington for the past week now. The summit is schedule to take at atleast three weeks to a month if all goes as planned.

Therefore Rick was able to put more effort on Michonne and her dreams for the soup kitchen. Since the summit started Michonne and the other agents are at the Grimes residence full time. The positive in that is that he gets to see her every day for two weeks.

The negative is that he couldn't get to talk to her freely about his plans for the kitchen. There was so much he wanted to tell her. His mother readily agreed to run the kitchen once everything was fully operational.

He wanted to tell her that he already had a contractor in place to renovate the top two floors of the building whenever she gave the all clear and that building plans were already in his possession.

Although she gave him her number to call her anytime, why should he when he could talk to her face to face. He wanted to talk to her face to face. He wanted to stare into her eyes and visually slaughter her lips when they spoke. He wanted to take her in in the flesh. That's what he want. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Maggie walked into their father's office. There Rick was, standing hidden behind the curtain looking out intently into the gardens. She tip toed behind him and looked in the same direction. There was Michonne on her cell phone talking and smiling. Then she stood next to him. Neither one of them said anything for a few minutes.

"I think she has a boyfriend."

"Why?"

"I have never seen her smile this much."

Maggie chuckled.

"Why does her smiling has to do with a having a boyfriend?"

Suddenly Michonne started laughing.

"She definitely has a boyfriend! Look at her!"

"She doesn't have a boyfriend."

"How would you know?"

"Trust me. I know for a fact she doesn't have a boyfriend."

Rick turned to his sister.

"You checked into her already. Didn't you?"

"Of course I will check into any woman my brother is secretly planning on marrying."

Rick laughed.

"So what did you find out?"

"Just what I told you. She isn't seeing anyone."

"That's it?"

Maggie remained mum.

"You know I could find out if I wanted to."

"I know but you wouldn't do that. You're not that kind of person to dig into people's private life. I am. Besides you like her way too much to pry."

"Jesus Christ Mags! Throw me a bone! Just one! Please!"

Maggie walked away from the window back to the mahogany desk and sat in their father's chair.

"She was married."

Maggie watched a Rick digest that tiny but so important titbit about Michonne.

"Was?"

"Yes."

"Widowed?"

Maggie shook her head.

"Divorce?!"

Rick seemed surprised.

"You seemed surprised."

"Yeah." He looked back out the window towards Michonne. "What kind of idiot would leave a woman like her?"

"A no good cheating ass one."

Rick's head snapped around and Maggie nodded.

"How long has she been divorced?'

"Not long."

"What do you mean not long? A year? Two years?"

"Try months. Less than 6."

Rick's jaw dropped.

"You mean she was working here…with me when she got divorced?"

"Yes."

Rick shook his head in disbelief.

"She never showed anything was happening…that her personal life was blowing up."

"And it's better that way."

"Why?"

"Nothing. I've already said too much."

When Maggie rose from the chair, she saw the building and renovating plans on the desk.

"What's this?"

"Something I'm working on."

"Hmmmm." She walked to the door. "Tread carefully with Michonne Rick. Please." **~*~*~*~*~*~**

 _ **Three days later…..**_

Given the suspension of all political campaigning because of the Summit all the CIA agents assigned to the Grimes household were sent on leave until further notice. Michonne was about to hop into her car when she got the text message from Director Thomas. She rushed inside, striped down to her underwear and pulled the blanket tightly over her. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Later that evening Michonne decided to do some grocery shopping which she did. Then on the spur of the moment she decided to treat herself to some junk food at the pond in the park. She showered and changed into some loose fitting short acid wash blue jeans with a grey silky top and flat strappy sandals.

The park should be empty as there was camp parties gathered at the large jumbo screens erected all throughout town. People who were interested in politics were welcomed to follow the proceedings. Michonne parked her car, paid the meter and began walking towards the park. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick was stuck in traffic. He was on his way to pick up secondary renovation plans for Michonne's project when he saw her walking towards the park. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

"Hey Anthony. Change of plans. Something important just came up. Can I see you tomorrow to pick up the secondary plans for the building?"

"Sure Rick. I'm here whenever you're ready."

Rick hung up and made an illegal U-turn on the corner and drove towards the park. He parked hastily and ran into the park. Once inside, he scanned the area quickly and he saw Michonne just taking a seat on a park bench next to a small pond. There was group of people playing baseball in the savannah ahead of them.

She was balancing hotdogs, popcorn and a soda in her hand. Rick went to the nearest vendor and bought a large popcorn and soda. He took a seat couple benches away from her. Only after a couple minutes of taking two sips of his soda, he was trying not to stare at her but after awhile, he cracked and glanced up. Michonne was walking over to him. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Her legs were long and clean. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, she was right there.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He instantly slid over and she sat down next to him.

"You know I saw you went you came in the park. If you wanted to come over and say hello you could have."

"I wasn't sure. I know you don't like mixing the business and personal aspect of your life."

"You are different. You are both in my business and personal life…remember?"

"Well if you put it that way…I guess I should have and I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm surprise you are here though. Thought you would have been watching the summit."

"Actually I was on my way to meet Anthony to get additional floor plans for your building when he called and cancelled."

"I hope everything is alright."

"Everything is fine. He just said something important came up that he couldn't put off."

"Hmmm."

They began eating and Michonne offered him one of her hotdogs.

"Do you want one?"

Before he could even answer, she handed it to him and took a bite in the other one. Rick did the same. When he took a second bite, ketchup and mustard squirted out unto his shirt. Michonne giggled, causing Rick to laugh as well.

Michonne took the napkins she had and carefully wipe the condiments off him. Rick's eyes were fixed on her…gazing down at her. He desperately wanted her to look up at him. Suddenly, there was a shout in the distance.

They both went to investigate. Two of the men who were playing baseball collided with each other and were injured. Rick and Michonne offered to examine the players. After a brief examination, it was decided that the players couldn't continue.

"We are going to have to forfeit the game then."

"We can't. We will have to reset the points."

"Just get two more players."

One of the men gestured to Rick and Michonne.

"What about you guys? Can you and your wife play baseball?"

Michonne opened her mouth to correct the man's assumption but Rick jumped in to confirm.

"Yes! We can play!"

Michonne squinted at him and nodded.

"Does anyone have an extra shirt? I can't play like this."

Three guys in the group rushed and took the shirts off their backs and handed it to her. Some of the girls in the group frowned with jealousy and Rick sulked with annoyance.

"I've got this fellas!"

Rick took the shirt off his own back and gave it to Michonne revealing a white t-shirt beneath. He glared at the guys who were obviously checking out Michonne and he felt pang of jealousy.

"Are we going to play or ogled?!" one of the girls announced loudly. Everyone went into positions and Rick and Michonne walked to theirs.

"You volunteered us without even asking if I could play baseball." Michonne whispered to him.

"Can you play?"

"I love baseball and yes I can play but that's beside the point."

"Even if you couldn't play I wasn't worried."

"Why?"

"Because you're perfect in everything you do." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Forty-five minutes later, Michonne was hollering and screaming Rick's name.

"Run Rick! RUN!"

As he ran around to each post he would glance at Michonne. She was jumping up and down, her hair bouncing on her shoulders, screaming his name…cheering him on. He was drenched in sweat…his t-shirt stuck to his body and his legs hurt.

He hasn't been this active since high school but he didn't care about the pain. Seeing Michonne like this…completely out of her usual element and actually having fun was a good first step. There are now two intimate things he knew about her...real estate and baseball.

She said she loved baseball so all he needs to do is score the best seats to every game every season. Rick saw the losing team sulking on the side lines. The game was almost over and his and Michonne's team is winning. Just one more lap.

"Run Rick!" Michonne yelled again.

He made an epic dash to the last post while the other team screamed for the ball to reach there first. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the ball pitch in his direction.

"RICK!"

Michonne's voice was a high pitch shriek, part anxiety, part excitement. He threw his body forward in the air and he landed…hard. He groaned and seconds later the ball whizzed pass over his head.

"YESSSS! We won! We won! We won!"

Michonne was screaming at the top of her lungs. As Rick rose to his feet, the other winning teammates were hugging each other. The losing team were looking on pissed that they had lost. Michonne was looking him grinning, doing a little victory jig on the spot as he walked up to her.

"I did good right?"

Unexpectedly…without warning, Michonne took two giants steps towards him leaping into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him. The force pushed him back but he used his legs to brace them from falling as he wrapped his hands tightly around her. He caught some of the other girls batting their eyes at him but he ignored them. He had finally had his girl in his arms.

"That was so much fun!"

Rick was speechless. Michonne was in his arms. She didn't mind the sweat on his body. Her skin was damp as the sweat was almost dried off her skin from when she played earlier. After a couple seconds, she slid down from his arms. She was still smiling.

The captain of their team came over to them. He shook their hands.

"Thanks for joining us."

"Thanks for having us." Michonne replied. She turned to Rick. "I'm going over to get something for us to drink."

Both men watched as Michonne walked over to one of the vendors in the park.

"You are so lucky. Do you know how many men would kill to have a wife or girlfriend who loves sports as much as they do?"

Rick merely smiled at the statement. He wasn't going to correct it at all. Michonne was walking back to them with two bottled water in hand.

"You guys should come and see us play. We have a match in four weeks."

"Great!"

Rick took the information. Michonne reached to them and gave Rick a bottled water which he drank down in three huge gulps. She gave him her bottled water.

"I'll go get another one."

She sprinted back to the vendor.

"That's one a keeper." The man whispered to Rick.

"She is." He muttered to himself.

"See you guys in a month."

They shook hands again. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne waited by the vendor as Rick walked over to her. They walked to her car which was parked closer to them.

"Thank you for volunteering us. I had such a good time."

"Good enough to do it again sometime in the near future?"

Michonne pursed her lips.

"I thought this was a one time thing?"

"It doesn't have to be."

Rick knows that in addition to Michonne's strict rule about mixing her job in her personal life, she is also guarding her heart. Thanks to Maggie he now understands why.

She opened her mouth to respond but Rick stopped her in case she was about to refuse.

"Don't say yes or no. Just say you'll think about it."

Michonne cocked her head to the side.

"How about I don't say anything at all."

Rick squinted at her.

"It's not a yes or a no either." She reasoned.

"Then I'll take it."

He opened her car door and she got in. She was still wearing his shirt and he wasn't going to say anything about it. He waved as she pulled away from the corner into the traffic and drove away.

"She's the one." He thought to himself. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The group watched as Rick walked to his car.

"There's something that looks familiar about that guy."

"Who? Rick?"

The girl mouth dropped.

"OMG! I knew it! That's Rick! Rick Grimes! Senator Grimes's son! He's running for Mayor."

The others looked at her shocked. They all turned just in time to see Rick jump into his car and left. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was only when Michonne was stripping to head to the shower that she realized that she was still wearing his shirt.

"Sh*t! We both forgot."

Quickly, she dumped her sweaty clothes and his shirt in the washer. She ran herself a warm bath as she listened to the washer do it's bidding. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Later than night she was folding his shirt when a big gust of breeze blew into the room and she just froze. She caught a scent...a familiar one. It was him…it was Rick's scent. Even though his shirt was freshly washed it still smelt of him.

It was muscular but soft and gentle at the same time. As she looked at the shirt the essence gently filled her nose. She has been close to him before and knows his scent but now it was on a personal level. It was in her bedroom. It was like he was in her bedroom. Quickly she folded his shirt and backed away. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Charge – Chapter 13**

Rick was dying to tell someone about his time with Michonne and the only person he could confide in was Maggie. He went into her office and she was on the phone. He grabbed it and hung up.

"What the hell? That was an investor!"

"I have to talk to you about something."

She noted her brother's excitement.

"What is it?"

"Michonne and I went out on a date."

Maggie squinted at him.

"A date?"

She sounded sceptical.

"Well…not a date date but we played at baseball game together."

Maggie looked visibly shaken.

"In public?"

"Of course in public. Where else will we play baseball?"

"What the f*ck Rick?! I told you to tread carefully with Michonne!"

"What did I do?"

"You went out with her in public!"

"So what? All of a sudden you don't want me to be seen with her? You know how I feel about Michonne so where is all of this coming from?"

"You think I don't like Michonne?"

"Yes! I'm starting to think so!"

"That's not it Rick. It's…"

She was struggling with whether to tell Rick about Michonne's issues with Director Thomas.

"What is it Maggie? You said she's not married and is not seeing anyone. We had a good time. No harm was done."

"Michonne is having problems with Director Thomas."

"Problems with Director Thomas? What do you mean problems?"

Rick's face grew dark and Maggie was hoping that she was doing the right thing.

"Director Thomas believes that the CIA is no place for a woman and he has made it his duty to try to get them out." She paused before continuing. "All of them."

The air was tense in the room.

"Has he been pressuring Michonne?"

Rick's voice was a low menacing growl.

"Yes. He wanted to pull her off your detail after the attack at the rally. He was trying to insinuate that she could have done better and handled the situation differently."

"Are you kidding me?! She saved my life!"

"Agent Ford defended her so she was spared." She walked up to him. "He is digging into her everyday life. She has to be on point at all times. He threatens her job."

"Have you actually witnessed this? Thomas threatening her?"

"I didn't actually hear anything but I have seen them from far away. They were definitely arguing. That much I'm sure of it."

She didn't like the look she saw on Rick's face with this new piece of information that he just received.

"Michonne's handling it Rick. Don't get involved. It will only make it worse for her. She has worked way too hard to get where she is in her career."

She touched his shoulder. She knows that her brother will now have the need to protect Michonne but he needs to stay away.

"She needs to do this on her own. She'll be fine. So far the Director can't touch her despite his best efforts."

"Ok but promise me that if you hear anything else about Michonne's situation you will tell me."

"I promise." **~*~*~*~*~***

It has been two weeks since she visited her old home that Tyrese now shares with Andrea. He has denied her access to their girls. She looked at Rocky, sleeping on the pillow and for the first time she resented his existence. He had become a burden to her as his father was no longer in the picture. She heard a knock at the door and heard when her mother answered. She listened and the door closed as quickly. Cicely called out to her.

"Karen!"

She answered grudgingly as they still were not on speaking terms. Her mother only spoke whenever she needs to ask what Rocky needed.

"Yes."

Cicely gave her the brown envelope and watched as she opened it. It was an official **PETITION FOR A DIVORCE** notice. Her mouth opened as she skimmed through the body of the letter. Tyrese was asking for full physical and legal custody of Chelsea and Ariel with no visitation and communication whatsoever.

He was willing to pay her a lump sum payment instead of a monthly alimony. He was also asking the court to have the matter decided early and swiftly in a closed hearing in the best interest and justice for all parties involved.

Karen was incensed. It was bad enough that he wouldn't forgive her but now he is actually going through with keeping the girls away from her. Who does he think he is? She is still their mother no matter what they call Andrea. Cicely saw the stoic look on her face and took the letter from her.

"Whether you like it or not, Tyrese is doing the right thing for Chelsea and Ariel. They come first."

She grabbed the letter and stormed upstairs. **~*~*~*~*~***

 _ **Later that night…**_

Karen slipped out of the bed. Rocky stirred slightly and she froze. When he settled back down, she left the room, closing the door behind her. She tiptoed downstairs and out of the house. **~*~*~*~*~***

Karen has been watching her former matrimonial home for the past twenty minutes. It was 10:45 pm. The lights in the master bedroom suddenly came on and she saw a shadow in the window. It was too slender to be Tyrese's. A silent rage was boiling slowly inside her as the shadow moved up and around the room.

Then a second shadow appeared, a much larger one. She knew that it was Tyrese. After a couple of seconds, both shadows embraced and fell backwards. In a fury, she picked up a rock, ran across towards the house and threw it. She watched its trajectory as she wasn't sure that it would hit its mark. The window shattered and she took off running down the street. **~*~*~*~*~***

Karen paid for a large bottle of vodka and left the store. She leaned against the wall and took a huge gulp and noticed a man standing idly across the street from her. He just stood there, hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall of the closed grocery store. She crossed the street.

"How much?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much?"

"How much what?"

"How much for what you have?"

The man leaned up against the wall.

"I don't know what you're taking about. I don't have anything."

"Look! Don't need to lie. I know the signs. I know you're holding."

The man looked around and pulled out a revolver from his pocket.

"Who the f*ck are you?! Are you an undercover cop?"

She took another gulp of the vodka.

"Do I look like a f*cking cop?"

The man glanced at her up and down.

"This way."

She followed him down the alley when he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"Don't f*cking move!"

He patted down her body and ripped open her shirt. It was then he was calmed down.

"I'm not wearing a wire because I'm not a cop. Satisfied?"

The man said nothing.

"So…what do you have?"

"What do you want?"

"Anything."

He pulled out a small pouch from his back pocket and opened it. It contained small discoloured rocks. She handed him the rest of money in her pocket and he gave her three small rocks. They quickly parted ways. **~*~*~*~*~***

Andrea was in the kitchen making breakfast when Tyrese walked in.

"They will find who did this."

"I hope so Ty. The girls are scared." She turned to him. "Who would do something like this?"

"I might have an idea."

"Who?"

"Karen. She was served with the divorce petition yesterday morning."

"Oh."

She continued making breakfast.

"I'll handle it." he whispered before walking out. **~*~*~*~*~***

Karen have been staring at the crack cocaine for ten minutes when a van pulled up the driveway. She sprang to her feet joyful but then she stopped dead in her tracks. What if he knows that it was her that busted their windows last night. She went to the window and watched as he got out of the truck and greeted her mother. They spoke for a few minutes and they looked up at her bedroom window. Their eyes connected. She couldn't hide from this. **~*~*~*~*~***

They stood in the living room.

"Did you get my package?"

"The divorce petition? Yeah! I got it!"

"So where were you last night?"

"Are you kidding me right now?! You come over here just to accuse me of something?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm asking you a question."

"And what gives you the right to know about my whereabouts?"

"Since you got the divorce papers yesterday morning and my bedroom windows got busted last night! Now where were you?!"

"F*CK YOU TYRESE!"

He was about to give her an equally appropriate response when a little boy appeared behind her. The boy had jet black hair like his mother with hazel brown eyes. Karen looked behind her and saw what he was looking at.

"He should have been yoursTyrese. He should have been our son."

"If I find out that you had anything to do with what happen last night, you be spending a couple nights in the county jail. Do you understand me?"

"And I hope you know that I am planning on contesting the divorce. Do you understand me?"

"You have already done your worse Karen. Do whatever you want. My aim to protect my girls, even from you."

Tyrese said nothing when he left. **~*~*~*~*~***

The information that Rick received from Maggie bothered him. He didn't know all this have been going on with Michonne and still she has managed to discharge her duties without falter. He desperately wanted to talk to her about the situation but he promised Maggie. Instead, he called her to discuss the renovations and she gave her consent. That was two days ago. She promised to visit and he anxiously waited for her. **~*~*~*~*~***

When she pulled up to the soup kitchen, she was forced to park on the opposite side because of the construction truck and materials that was lined up at the front of the building. She parked and crossed the street. Mr Wilfred was directing workers on where to put various building materials.

"Rick's upstairs."

She nodded and went inside. When she arrived on the second floor, there were construction workers measuring, cutting, mixing, pounding, sawing etc. The air was thick with dust and it burned her eyes. Stumbling out of the room she walked straight into Rick.

"Hey. Are you alright?"

She opened her mouth to answer but went into an uncontrollable sneezing fit. After the seventh bout, she was gasping.

"I need to get out of here!"

"Come up on the top floor. It's clean. No work has begun there as yet.

She went into another bout of sneezing. He steadied her from behind until it stopped.

"Let go."

They both sprinted up the stairs and Michonne headed for the nearest opened window. A gust of fresh air brushed again her face and she felt the mother of all sneeze coming on. She tried to fight it but that was a mistake. The sneeze ripped from her with such force that it threw her head forward and down, slamming it against the burglary proofing on the window. She didn't remember nothing after that. **~*~*~*~*~***

She heard her name being called but it was the pain that woke her up. The lancing, skull crushing pain.

"F*ck!" she gasped softly.

She opened her eyes and she was propped up on a group of chairs pulled together like a bed and a strange man was standing over her. When he touched her forehead she screamed out in pain.

"Ahhhhh!"

"I'm sorry but you have to keep still."

"Who are you?"

"Dr. Douglas. You hit your head."

"How long was I out?"

A familiar voice answered.

"Five…ten minutes tops."

"Rick?"

He appeared by her side.

"I'm right here."

"What happened?"

"You lost to a sneeze."

She winced again.

"Almost done."

"How did you get here so fast doctor?"

"I'm one of the volunteers in the soup kitchen. Rick came downstairs screaming for help."

Rick turned beet red from the doctor's description of his behaviour. The truth is, he was screaming. He was screaming bloody murder. He heard the sneeze then the slam and Michonne was free falling to the ground. She landed with a thud so hard, it made his own back hurt.

He called out her name as he rushed over but she was unresponsive. He really started to panic then. He ran down the steps, skipping three at a time. Dr Douglas was serving sandwiches when he rushed in. The doctor rushed over to him, thinking that he was the one in distress by the way Rick was breathing.

Rick explained to him in quick painful breaths what had just happened to Michonne and they rushed back upstairs. Dr Douglas put the finishing touches on the bandage to cover the gash on her forehead.

"I think she should go to the hospital. You need to go to the hospital Michonne."

"I'm fine."

"You don't know that! You scared the living shit out of me!"

Dr Douglas's eyes brows perked up at Rick's outburst. Michonne was taken aback by it as well.

"I just have a headache. If it gets worse I promise I'll go to the hospital. Deal?"

"Deal." **~*~*~*~*~***

Rick checked on Michonne three times since Dr Douglas left. She had fallen asleep in the same spot where he had left her. He listened to the soft hum of her breathing and smiled. He touched her cheek. He felt closer to her than ever.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Charge – Chapter 14**

The air was feeling chilly and Michonne pulled her knees up towards her chest under the cover that was over her to keep warm. It seemed to be working until a strong gust of wind blew over her. Stretching out to turn around for a warmer spot, she crashed to the floor…hard.

It knocked the wind out or her. She opened her eyes disoriented. Her surroundings were dark and it took her a couple of minutes for the realization to hit her. She was still at the building. She pulled out her phone from her back pocket to check the time. It was 3am.

"Jesus Christ!"

She scrambled to her feet, using the light from her cell phone to guide her way. The top floor of the building was being rewired so her cell phone was her only way to see. She only took three steps before bumping into something large on the floor.

She fell over, sending her phone flying from her hand. Frantically she started feeling out infront of her trying to locate it. Suddenly someone grabbed her foot and started pulling her back. In pure reflex, she twisted her body and stamped hard, connecting.

"F*CK!"

She stamped again and the person cried out for a second time.

"Jesus Christ Michonne! It's me! STOP KICKING!"

She gasped.

"Rick?!"

He groaned and she began crawling in his direction.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry. It was a reflex!"

The groaning continued as she felt her way back. Soon, she found him and his hand pulled her over him. She straddled him and began feeling around.

"Are you hurt? I can't see and I dropped my phone when I fell over you."

"One second."

Abruptly, a burst of light blinded her. Rick had his cell phone on. She took it from him to see the damage she had done. She was mortified as she looked down at Rick cradling his bloody nose. She covered her own mouth in disbelief.

"What did I do?!"

"I don't think it's broken."

"Sit up and let me see."

He complied. He supported himself on his arms and held his head back so she could examine him. He couldn't help but feel aroused with her sitting across his lap. However, the pain help keep him from adequately responding. Blood slowly trickled down his face. She wiped it away with her hands.

"I have to stop the bleeding and its going to hurt...really bad."

She propped up the cell phone facing them on some debris so that the light will shine on them. Then she held his nose between her thumb and index finger.

"I think we should take you want to the hospital"

Before he could answer, Michonne twist her fingers and snapped his nose back in place.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Rick's eyes instantly reddened and tears ran down. He blinked rapidly at her. He stammered to speak through the pain.

"I..I thought…I thought we were going to the hospital!"

He was gasping painfully.

"I never said that we were going to the hospital. I just suggested it."

Rick's eyes bulged when he realized that he was tricked and Michonne went into a serious fit of laughter.

"You tricked me!"

"I'm sorry!"

She tried to suppress her laughter.

"I can't believe you tricked me!"

Michonne laughed again.

"Awww! Don't be such a baby!"

"It hurts."

Rick was pouting at her and she blushed.

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you about what I was planning to do."

He found himself almost reaching out to caress her.

"It's ok. It's better for you if there isn't any record to our visit to the hospital."

Michonne looked at him confused.

"Why?"

Rick grind his jaw. He didn't mean to expose what he knew of her situation with the Director and how he is looking for any excuse to get rid of her. If Maggie finds out that he slipped up, she's going to kill him.

"Nothing. It's the pain talking. It's making me babble."

She eyed him suspiciously as she reached for his phone. She got up and he was disappointed by their broken body contact. She extended her hand and pulled him up.

"I have to find my phone."

He stood in the dark holding nose as she used his phone to find hers.

"Shit!"

He went over as she picked up the phone. It was split in two.

"It's busted."

"It's fine. It's my personal phone. I can buy another one. I'm just grateful it's not my duty phone."

Rick looked at her concerned with her statement.

"What would have happened if it was your duty phone?"

"I would have a lot of explaining to do."

"Over a phone?"

Michonne didn't like the directions Rick's question were leading. They were probing. He didn't know about the conflict between herself and Director Thomas and he doesn't need to.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She looked at the phone.

"It's almost 4am. We both should be getting home."

They walked out of the dark room, down the steps. The other floors had light. Once outside, the street was quiet.

"I need to bandage your nose."

"The bleeding stopped."

"Yeah but it still gets a bandage."

She popped her trunk and pulled out a first aid kit. He leaned the hood of her car. He enjoyed immensely the close body contact they were having at the moment and it took every ounce of him not to grab and kiss her. So for now, he has to contend with only her scent. He smelt a trace of strawberry and he inhaled deep sniffs...letting it filled his lungs. The street light above them gave ample light and he took in the curves of her neck. Ohhhhh how he wanted to nibbled on them. She was finished a few minutes later.

"All done."

He raised his hand to touch it.

"Don't!"

she put back the first aid kit in the trunk...then closed it.

"Get in. I'm taking you home."

"I can call the driver."

"You were here on my personal business so I should make sure you get home."

Rick didn't want to argue. He got in.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Ummmm. Dr Douglas told me to let you sleep and you looked tired. You know you didn't move a muscle until I fell asleep."

"You were watching me sleep? That's a bit creepy."

"I'm sorry. There was nothing much I could do in the dark since that floor doesn't have electricity."

There was a pause.

"Thanks anyway…for letting me sleep. I needed it."

"Sure."

They drove along in silence and Rick desperately wanted to stop talking about work and get more personal. He didn't know how to approach it without sounding nosey so he decided to go slow and asked about the basics.

"If I may ask…do you have any siblings?"

Michonne glanced over at him and let sometime pass before answering him.

"I had an older brother."

"Had?"

"Yeah. My mom said he died when I was three."

Rick said nothing. He didn't want to ask how but he hoping that she would continue talking. **~*~*~*~*~***

From the corner of her eye, she could see Rick anticipation for more from her…an explanation on her brother's death. Quite frankly, she doesn't remember any of it and only knows what her mother told her.

"We were playing hide and seek in the backyard and it was my turn to hide. Apparently Levi was looking for me when he got an asthma attack. After awhile of hiding, I went to look for him. My mom said she heard me screaming and when she ran outside, she saw me holding his pumped to his lips with one hand and using the other to press on his chest. She took over trying to revive him and told me to call 911. I did but by the time the paramedics arrived and got him to the hospital, he died."

Rick didn't know what to say. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach. He tried reading her face but he got nothing.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't remember it. My mom told me what happened." She glanced at him. "But thank you." She smiled alittle.

They pulled up at the gates of the Grimes Estate. A few guards were making their rounds. Rick got out and punched in the code to the gate and it opened. He walked over to her.

"Thanks for the ride."

"It's my duty to get you home safely."

"When you're on duty which you are not."

Michonne chuckled.

"True. You're welcome then."

"Call or text me when you reach home ok."

"I'm a big girl. I can get home by myself."

"I know that but please. Do it for my peace of mind."

Michonne picked up the sense of concern and caring in his voice.

"Ok. I will."

"Promise?"

She laughed.

"Promise."

He watched as Michonne made a U-Turn in the driveway and disappeared down the street. He closed the gate and as he was walking up to the house, Maggie's bedroom light came on and she was in the window looking down at him. When she folded her arms across her chest, he knew he was in for 21 questions the first chance she got. **~*~*~*~*~***

It was lunch time and Rick was anxious. Maggie hadn't breath one word to him about Michonne. In fact she talked to him like normal, like she hadn't seen them last night. The psychological torture was killing him and he needed to know what's up. He walked into the kitchen as she was preparing lunch.

"You haven't said anything to me."

"About what?"

"About Michonne. You haven't asked any questions."

"Why would I do that?"

Rick peered into Maggie's eyes firmly.

"What?!"

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

Maggie laughed as she put down the knife.

"Look. You are my big brother and I love you. I know also that you like Michonne a lot. Given all that you know about her situation with Director Thomas, I am choosing to believe and trust that you will not do anything to jeopardize her career. That's why I didn't say anything to you."

He stared at her and she him.

"Well! Aren't you going to ask me about my nose? About what happened to it?"

"I am also choosing to believe that you got abit frisky with Michonne and she had to teach you some manners hence the bloody nose."

Maggie winked at Rick and he eyed her suspiciously.

"I want the old Maggie back." He pouted.

"Don't worry. She'll come out when she really needs to." **~*~*~*~*~***

Cecily slipped off the bed to go to the bathroom. She walked down the corridor pass Karen's bedroom. The door was slightly opened so she looked in. Rocky was sleeping alone on the bed.

"Karen?"

No response. She continued walking down the corridor and that's when she saw the bathroom light on. She pushed the door but it wouldn't open.

"Karen? Are you in there?"

"Go away!"

"Open the door!"

"I said to go away!"

Cecily took two steps back and kicked the door open. Karen was sitting on the floor, with a syringe in her hand and a white powdery substance in a small clear plastic bag on the floor. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing.

"I can't believe this! Your son is sleeping ten feet away from you and you're doing this?!"

"Rocky is none of your concern! I can do whatever I want!"

"Not in my house!"

Suddenly, Karen shot to her feet and slammed the door in Cecily's face.

"Stay the f*ck out of my life!" **~*~*~*~*~***

Tyrese was by the copying machine when Officer Michaels came up behind him.

"There's a woman here to see you."

Tyrese went to the front desk and was stunned to see Cecily.

"Is everything alright?"

"I really need to talk to you. Please."

He ushered her into another room and closed the door behind them.

"I want to say that I appreciate everything you have done for me…letting me see the girls despite what Karen did but there is something that I need to ask from you."

"Ok."

"I know that you sent Karen divorce papers and is asking for sole custody of Chelsea and Ariel."

"Yes."

"I need you to file for custody of Rocky too."

Tyrese was stunned into silence.

"Why?"

"Because he's not safe with her!"

Tyrese could hear the desperation in her voice.

"What happen Cecily?"

She looked around before answering.

"I caught her shooting up in the bathroom this morning Tyrese. She's an addict!"

No one said anything for a long time.

"I can't do that Cecily. I can't take Rocky away from Karen, even if it is to protect him."

"But you're doing it with Chelsea and Ariel? You are protecting them from her."

"But they are MY kids! There's a big difference. I'm entitled to take them from Karen because she's an unfit mother."

"She still is!"

"Where is Rocky's father?"

"In jail."

Tyrese paced the room.

"We can't leave Rocky with her."

"Then you file for custody of him. He's your grandson."

"Rocky need a mother and father. I know what I'm asking is a lot and I have no right to ask this but I cannot provide for him in the way that he should be. He needs to be with family. He can get to know Chelsea and Ariel. They are his sisters."

"Don't try to force this on me! Karen makes her choices! Why do the rest of us have to live by the consequences? I'm sick of this! We can't keep covering for her! She has to take responsibility for herself and her son."

He opened the door to leave. Then he turned to Cecily.

"The next time Karen shoots up, call the police and Children's Services." **~*~*~*~*~***

Andrea walked into the squad room and into Tyrese's office.

"I come bearing lunch."

Tyrese didn't respond as he was in deep thought.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Cecily was here. She caught Karen shooting up and now she wants me to file for custody of Rocky along with Chelsea and Ariel."

Tyrese spoke in one breath and looked at Andrea for a response.

"Say something."

"Cecily is worried about Rocky. She thinks that you could provide a stable home for him and Karen doing drugs is not a good thing. Rocky is in danger."

"I told Cecily to call the police and Children's Services if Karen shoots up again."

Andrea folded her arm across her chest.

"I'm trying to stay out of it Andrea. We are getting a divorce and I'm getting our girls and that's it! I just want to be over with Karen and done."

Andrea cocked her head to the side.

"Are you serious? You want us to consider adopting Rocky?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have too."

"Let me just look into something and get back to you."

"You can't really be considering this."

"Let's eat." **~*~*~*~*~***

 _ **Later that evening….**_

Chelsea and Ariel ran into the station with Andrea following close behind them. They called out to their father when they saw him.

"Daddy!"

They ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. He carried them into his office and they started telling him all what they did in school. Andrea greeted him with a kiss and then she received a phone call. She stepped away to take it and he focused his attention on the girls. They were talking a mile a minute and he only smiled pleased at them. When he looked up, he saw Karen walking into the station.

"Girls…stay here."

He closed the blinds in the office and the door behind him. He walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I went by the school to see my daughters and they told me that their "mother" already picked them up."

"So?"

"I want to see them Tyrese! You can't keep them away from me forever!"

"You need to leave! Now!"

"Where are my babies?!"

She slapped Tyrese hard across the face.

"I'm not leaving without them!"

Tyrese could feel the eyes of the other officers on him and he saw Andrea run pass him to his office. Karen saw her and it enraged her further.

"Where are you going bitch?! Why don't you have your own kids instead of trying to steal someone else's!"

She slapped Tyrese again.

"You need to calm down Karen!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

She raised her hand to slap him again.

"I want my children!"

As her hand descended, he grabbed it in mid air.

"Ok! That's it!"

Twisting her arm behind her back, he slammed her face down on the counter."

"You are under arrest for the assault of a police officer!"

"Get off me you bastard!"

She struggled against him but she was no match for him. He slapped on the cuffs on her.

"Stop struggling!" he commanded but she didn't heed his warning.

He squeezed the cuffs hard around her wrist and she cried out in pain. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Andrea taking the girls out through the back away from the commotion.

"Chelsea! Ariel! Mummy's here!"

Tyrese looked back and when Andrea and the girls disappeared from sight, her dragged Karen into an upright position.

"Maybe a night or two in the cells will sober you out."

"You can't do this to me! I'm their mother! Their real mother!"

She fought him as he began dragging her towards the cells. Another officer stepped forward to help him."

"I got this!"

"Are you sure?"

"I said I f*cking got this!"

The officer put up his hand defensively and backed away. He dragged her down and when he reached to the cell, in one swoop, he slid off the handcuffs and threw her into the cell. She landed hard on her side. He slammed the cell gate quickly and stared at Karen on the floor.

"What the f*ck is wrong with you?!"

She sprung to her feet and grabbed on the cell bars.

"I hate you! I hate you with every bone in my body!"

"The feeling is mutual! Trust and believe that!"

She looked crazed and Cecily's desperate plea came flooding back. He became angry.

"Are you using drugs?"

"Oh f*ck you! You would like that wouldn't you? So you could use it against me to take my children away from me!"

"That wasn't a no!"

"I'm not using drugs!"

In a rage, Tyrese yanked her arm violently through the bars.

"Let go of me!"

He yanked up her shirt arm, revealing fresh track marks in her arm.

"So what is this? Huh! What the f*ck is this?!"

Karen was shocked into silence at first then she flew into a rage again.

"My mom was here, wasn't she? That's why she left the house so early this morning. She came to snitch on me…her own daughter!"

"She's concern about Rocky!"

"My son is none of her business or yours for that matter! I took care of him since the day he was born and his father went to prison!"

Tyrese stared at Karen for a long time. This wasn't the woman he fell in love with and married so many years ago. Cecily was right. He didn't know if Karen was high on drugs or if it was just plain anger talking at this moment but one thing is certain…Rocky can't stay with her.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Charge – Chapter 15**

 _ **Hey guys. I'm slowly getting my mojo back. Thank you for all your messages of love and support in my time of need. I just wrote this chapter with all of you in mind. Hope you enjoy reading it. xoxoxo**_

Tyrese walked into the house exhausted. He saw the looks he got at the station after he put Karen in the cell. He spoke to the captain and they agreed that she would spend the night in the cell to cool off and then she would be released in the morning. The girls were in their room doing homework and Andrea was in the kitchen preparing dinner. He kissed her on her neck whilst hugging her tightly around the waist from behind. He let out a long laboured breath.

"Hey…"

The sympathy in her voice was evident. She knew the stressful day that he just had.

"Hey…"

She placed her hands over his.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm so tired of all the drama. I just want the divorce so I can fully move on with my life."

"I know."

"She is completely out of control. I saw the track marks on her arms."

"Rocky isn't safe with her."

"I know."

"Maybe we can help."

"Andrea please…."

He pulled away and she turned and faced him.

"I'm not saying for us to permanently adopt Rocky but we could have temporary custody of him until we find some of Karen relatives to place him with. He's in a bad place and we can't turn a blind eye to that Tyrese."

"He has a grandmother. She should take him."

Andrea looked at him disappointed.

"Ok." She whispered.

"I'm not a bad person for not wanting to take on anyone else's problem Andrea. We already have two kids and soon we will be having some of our own. It's hard enough getting my own kids away from Karen."

Andrea said nothing.

"How are the girls?"

"Chelsea is asking questions. She remembers Karen from her coming to the house the other day. She could be remembering other things and soon Ariel will too. We have to tell them who Karen is."

"As soon as I figure out the gentlest way to tell them."

Andrea turned around.

"There is no gentle way. I think we should tell them…now."

"Now? Like right now?"

"Not this very minute but we should have a family dinner and explain everything to them. We can't put it off any longer."

"Ok. I'll check my roster and we will do it as soon as possible."

"Thank you." She kissed him. "We are doing the right thing."

Tyrese hugged her then smiled to himself. **~*~*~*~*~***

On checking his schedule and telling Andrea that he would be free for a couple days, she started making preparation for a 'tell all' dinner for the girls in a couple days time. She shopped for all their favourite foods but suddenly unsure of herself and the decision to tell them everything. Now she was worried about her place in the family and in the girls' lives.

Tyrese loves her unconditionally…that will never change and she also knows that Chelsea and Ariel loved her as well. She had been raising them since they were 3 and 4 years old. The five years they have been together was wonderful and she adored them as they were her own flesh and blood but would all that change once they know everything? Tyrese decided to accompany her to shop and plan for the dinner and she was grateful for that. **~*~*~*~*~***

Tyrese was in the meat aisle and picked out three of the best steak pieces. He walked two aisles over and saw Andrea by the ice-cream selection. She was just standing there...staring. He started walking towards her and abruptly she burst into sobs. He quickens his pace.

"Hey hey…what's wrong?"

"I don't know what to pick."

"You know all of their favourites."

She turned to him, eyes red and brimming with tears.

"What if they don't want me anymore? What if they want their real mother after learning the truth?"

Tyrese's heart broke for Andrea. He took the basket from her hand and placed it on the floor. He kissed and then hugged her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. He let her cry for a minute then whispered in her ear.

"Chelsea and Ariel love you. You may not have given birth to them but you have been their mother for the past five years. You are their mother! We all know that! After tonight, it may be rocky at first but then it will get better and better. You have to trust that."

Andrea pressed her face into his chest as she cries.

"I don't want them to reject me!"

"They wouldn't." **~*~*~*~*~***

Tyrese dropped Andrea home to prepare dinner and picked Chelsea and Ariel up from school. Andrea was relieved because she wanted some time to compose herself and didn't want the girls to see her like this. Tyrese also didn't mine because he had other plans and he wanted the girls help. **~*~*~*~*~***

Chelsea and Ariel were surprised that Tyrese was parked out in front of their school. They got into the sedan and kissed him.

"Where's mommy?"

"She's at home making a very special dinner for us."

"Why?"

Tyrese thought for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Well, there is something important that Andrea and I want to talk to you about."

"Okay."

"I also want you guys to help me pick out something for Andrea before we go home."

The girls nodded. **~*~*~*~*~***

The sales clerk laid out four stunning diamond engagement rings in front of him and the girls. He turned to them.

"So…which one do you girls like?"

He had visited several jewellery stores over the past couple months before today and narrowed down the selection to the ones in front of them. Chelsea and Ariel looked at each one and they both immediately settled on the third ring set.

"This one!" they decided together.

He smiled. He also liked the same one on his last visit. He gave the clerk his credit card and she instructed her assistant to gift wrap the ring. Ten minutes later, they were on their way home. Ariel was preoccupied with her Ipad in the backseat and Chelsea in the front seat turned to her father.

"Are you going to ask mommy to marry you?"

"Well I had asked her before but I didn't have a ring."

"Did she yes the first time?"

Tyrese nodded and Chelsea grew excited.

"Then she will say yes again! I know it!"

"I am hoping so."

"I can't wait! I'm so happy!"

She hugged her father. **~*~*~*~*~***

When Karen was first released from jail after Tyrese arrested her, she assaulted another officer at the station almost immediately. She was re-arrested and placed in a cell. That was three days ago. They had inquired if there was anyone she wanted notified of her incarceration and she told them Tyrese.

However, her request was denied because Tyrese made it abundantly clear to the Captain and his colleagues that he is not responsible for her actions and should not be contact for such. She raged in her cell before giving them her mother's number. They called Cecily but she refused to visit the station.

Nevertheless, she did…two days later and Karen was livid. She accused Cecily of being a bad mother to which Cecily gave her a change of clothing and told her that she was no longer welcomed at her house. Karen cursed and swore at her, who left in silence. After spending three days in police custody, she was finally released. **~*~*~***

Michonne stretched lazily to the sound of her phone ringing. It was Sasha.

"Hey."

"Good morning sleepy head. Guess what?"

Michonne yawned.

"What?"

"It's done. You have all your properties back."

She bolted upright.

"Don't play with me Sasha!"

"I'm telling you. Jeremy just dropped off the signed documents and I just wired the payment. You should have seen him at the bank…salivating over the money. It's so sad. It took everything in me not to laugh in his face."

"Thank you so much!"

"You know you don't have to do that. Jeremy put you through hell and I'm glad I was able to help you with payback. He will die when he finds out who the true owner of the properties are."

"I know."

"Promise me one thing Michonne."

"What?"

"When he finds out rub it in his face."

Michonne laugh.

"Sure Sasha…sure." **~*~*~***

Hearing the good news, Michonne decided to do some shopping. Sasha's good news deserves a treat. Her newly re-acquired properties will need a drastic make over. She visited several furniture stores and made down payments on various items. She exited the last store and was about to enter her car when someone called out he rname.

"Michonne!"

She didn't have to look around to know who it was. She could recognize that voice anywhere. Slowly, she turned to look at her ex-husband with his family in tow. There was a new addition to his family. She waited patiently as they approached.

"Hi Michonne! How are you?"

She smiled sweetly.

"I'm good Jeremy."

"There is someone I would like you to meet."

He ushered the woman with the young baby in her arms and the little girl at their feet."

"This is Brittany my lovely new wife and these are our children, Sadie and the newborn is Manny."

He turned to Brittany.

"Brittany, this is my ex-wife Michonne."

Brittany stretched out her hand to Michonne who only raised her eyebrows.

"Don't be like that Michonne. Are you still bitter about the divorce and the properties you lost?"

She gave him a sharp look. He moved closer to her.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I sold the properties."

Michonne tried to act surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes. I couldn't be bothered with the tenants, their complaints about everything, the maintenance of all the buildings etc. I'd rather have the money."

Michonne tried to suppress the smirk on her face.

"So how many did you sell?"

Jeremy puffed up his chest with pride.

"All of them…even the Manhattan condo I was living in. It turns out it wasn't my taste. You know we did have different taste."

Jeremy had the proudest smile on his face and Michonne couldn't contain herself any longer. She burst out laughing hysterically, doubling over trying unsuccessfully to contain it. She held on to the car door for physical support and it only made her glee worsen. Her reaction shocked Jeremy and Brittany and they couldn't understand it.

"What's so funny?!"

She tried to stifled her joy in her throat but it hurt. She had to let it out in short shrieks.

"Didn't you hear what I said?! I sold your precious properties!"

"I heard you the first time!" Michonne cried through her laughter.

Jeremy and Brittany looked at each other, neither knowing what to do or think about Michonne's behaviour. A few minutes elapsed before Michonne calmed down.

"I really never truly appreciate how you cheating on me were a blessing until today."

She smiled at Brittany and Jeremy.

"I wish the both of you a wonderful and blessed life."

She started laughing again as she got into her car and pulled off from the curb. **~*~*~***

Michonne, Sasha and Andrea was on a three way call laughing their belly full.

"You should have told him." Sasha said between laughs.

"I couldn't form the words! I was laughing too much! You should have seen him! Chest all puffed out with pride, bragging about selling the properties and getting the money!"

"And he had the nerve to introduce you to his new wife!" Andrea added. "He's such a prick!"

"A stupid prick at that!"

"She had the balls to offer to shake your hand after stealing your husband!"

"He truly wasn't mine to begin with Sasha."

"They deserve each other."

"They wouldn't last."

"At this point I don't care. It cost me a little bit of my pride and some extra cash but I got what I wanted. I won."

"Yes you did Michonne. You lose to win."

"By the way Andrea, good luck with your dinner. Everything will work out."

"I'm nervous guys."

"Don't be. Tyrese loves you and those girls love you. You are good."

"Thanks. I'll call you all with the update." **~*~*~***

 _ **Three days later….**_

The World Summit was over and the election campaign was heating up again. Rick was invited to an exclusive private fundraiser held in his honour.

Michonne was coming out of the shower when her phone started ringing. She answered breathlessly. It was Director Thomas.

"Rick was invited to a private impromptu fundraiser party."

"Ok."

"Given that we still don't know if Rick or his father was the target of the first assassination attempt and the culprit we have in custody still hasn't fess up to anything, I need you and Agent Rascolli to be on his protective detail, informally and covertly."

She sighed quietly.

"Yes sir." **~*~*~***

Saying that the party was lavish would be an understatement. The jewellery that dripped from the necks of the female guests was insane. The CIA pays well but she would have to work until she's 90 to afford anything here.

The decorations were expensive and ugly as hell, atleast in her eyes. The attendees comprised of old and young men and women from all walks of life, a handful of them she recognized. She busied herself with marking all the exits while Rascolli stuffed his face with food. He held up a mini plate to her.

"This is nice. Try it."

She eyed it suspiciously. Nevertheless, she popped it in her mouth and started chewing.

"What is it?"

"Squid tartar."

Michonne's eyes bulged and she covered her mouth from barfing. Rascolli looked at her confused.

"What?"

She disappeared to the ladies room. **~*~*~***

Michonne returned and frowned seeing Rascolli chewing down on it still.

"That's disgusting!" She whispered. "How could you eat that?"

"Because I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry too but I'd rather starve that eat squid."

Rascolli shrugged.

"I'm going to check the perimeter again." **~*~*~***

Despite having people in his face all evening, Rick managed to keep a close and subtle eye on Michonne since they arrived. Only clad in a simple light green knee length fitted dressed, with small stud earrings, she was easily the most beautiful woman in the room. He knew she was wearing a bullet proof vest but couldn't see it and he also wondered if her gun was in her very stylish clutch.

She didn't need weighty gold or silver, or a plunging neckline to draw eyes to her. He saw a few of the other male guest looking at her, some even giving her a polite smile and making light conversation that were over quickly.

His chest burned with jealously as each man approached and smirked with joy as they conversation ended. He was talking to Businessman Forrester when he saw her sample and gagged on the finger food her partner gave her. He chuckled, called a waiter and whispered in his ear. **~*~*~***

Michonne was outside taking some fresh air when a waitress approached her with a plate in hand. She eyed the woman.

"What's this?"

"This was made for you directly from the kitchen."

Cautiously, she took the plate and the waitress left. She looked around and saw nothing or no one looking at her. Putting down her purse, she opened the plate and smiled. There were two hotdogs, smothered in ketchup and pepper and a three slice tuna, jalapeño and pineapple sandwich….some of her favourite comfort junk food.

Abruptly she was taken back on how the kitchen staff would know this. After a couple of seconds, she smiled. There is only one person here at the party who is slightly familiar with her taste. She sat down on the balcony and dug in. **~*~*~***

Rick was returning from the men's room when he spotted Michonne thoroughly enjoying her meal. He grinned. He was getting closer to his goal. **~*~*~***

Two hours, later that night, the host bid Rick a good evening and they drove off. Rascolli was driving in lead as she and Rick followed. She was smiling.

"Thank you."

Rick pretended not to know what she was talking about.

"For what?"

"I know it was you."

She glanced at him through the top mirror and caught him smiling. She laughed.

"I saw you retching on the squid tartar."

"It was disgusting."

"Yes…it is. Don't know why they insist on serving it."

Michonne let go a shiver in agreement.

"I know you like hotdogs and tuna, jalapeno and pineapple sandwiches so I had the kitchen make it for you. Can't have you weaken if you have to protect me."

"Yeah…about that. How did you know I like that kind of sandwich?"

"You have breakfast at my house almost every day. Of course I will remember."

Unexpectedly, Michonne blushed and Rick grinned. They drove on in silence. **~*~*~***

They pulled up at a traffic stop waiting for the lights to change and a car pulled up next to Rascolli's SUV. The light turned green and they proceeded forward with the other car going into the opposite direction. Fifteen minutes passed and Michonne only briefly glance into her side mirror. The car that had previously gone in the opposite direction was now one car length behind her. She picked up the walkie talkie.

"Rascolli….I think we have a tail."

"Where?"

"Second car behind, black Honda."

Hearing what she said, Rick looked back. Rascolli answered seconds later.

"Yeah. I see it. Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Rick climbed into the front passenger seat.

"Rick, I need you to go back behind me. I don't know what this is and you would be safer there."

She took her gun out of her clutch.

"We should make a couple blocks off route and see if the person takes the bait." Rascolli opined.

"I agree. Take a left and then the next right."

"Whatever it is I want to help."

She looked at Rick sceptical.

"Please!"

She sighed.

"Put on your seatbelt and keep eyes on the side mirror on your end. Eyes on the black Honda. See it?"

Rick did what he was told.

"Yes."

Both cars turned and the black Honda followed.

"Rick. I want you to listen to me. There is a bullet proof vest under your seat…"

Rick reached for it even before she could finish the sentence. She looked to her right and her heart sank. **~*~*~***

"Rascolli!"

Michonne screamed into the walkie talkie but it was too late. An SUV rammed broadside into Rascolli pushing him several feet, forcing Michonne to pull a screeching halt.

"What the ….."

Rick sat frozen in his seat. Michonne didn't have that luxury when she saw the black Honda pulled out of the line and sped up to them. Flipping the car in reverse she slammed into the car that was directly behind her and pulled out of the line as well.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Rascolli staggering out from the passenger side of his vehicle. She drove around the invading SUV, forcing the black Honda to crash into another car. She pulled up to her partner and screamed for him to crawl towards them.

"Crawl! You can make it!"

Surprising to her Rick was already in the backseat and he flung the door open for Agent Rascolli to get in. His hand was outstretched to him.

"Agent Rascolli! Take my hand!"

Rascolli was half way there when the screeching of another car was heard and a hail of bullets followed. Rick took cover as Michonne returned fire killing one of the two women shooting at them whilst the other took cover. The screams from pedestrians all around them pierced the air. Agent Rascolli collapsed mere feet away from them. While Michonne took cover and had an eye out for any other shooters, Rick knew he had to do something. He slipped out of the car and crawled to Rascolli, who was still conscious but bleeding badly.

"Rick! What are you doing?!"

"Cover me! I'm going to get Rascolli!"

"Get back in the car!" She survey for other threats. Siren was heard in the distance. "NOW!"

By this time, Rick was already dragging Rascolli to the vehicle. At the vehicle, Rick, who's back was turned was about to push Rascolli into the vehicle when Rascolli's body stiffened. The woman and another man emerged from behind their vehicle. The man took aim at Michonne and the woman at Rick.

"RICK!"

Michonne pulled the trigger. The bullet struck the man dead centre in his forehead but not before taking a hit herself. The force flung her back against the car, knocking the wind out of her. Rascolli gathered his last ounce of strength and flipped Rick around, pushing him back into the safety of the car. He pulled his trigger wounding the female assailant and in return took a bullet to his neck and head. He slumped to the ground.

"Rascolli! Rick!"

There was no reply. The female shooter was nowhere to be seen and it worried her. They needed to leave. Taking a deep breath, she crawled over to Rascolli's body and whimpered at it lifelessness.

Rick's was slumped inside the backseat of the car. Her heart stopped. He couldn't be dead. She crawled inside on him and he groaned alittle. He's alive. Closing the door behind her, she climbed into the front seat and sped off. **~*~*~***

Her body was numb….in survival mode. She had difficulty breathing. She just drove, leaving the wailing of sirens behind her. She had to get Rick to safety. She needed to get them both to safety. It was a private party. No-one was supposed to know that they were there but they did….somehow and they attacked them.

Rick is clearly the target and whoever these people are risked life and limb to kill him. Now an Agent is dead, someone she has worked with and had come to admire and respect. Her eyes swelled with tears with grief. She couldn't risk continuing on to the Grimes Estate for fear of being attacked on route again.

She dumped her phone and knew she needed to take him someplace where no-one would think to find him or her. A place that has always given her comfort and clarity of any situation that she found herself in. She knows a place like that. It's quiet and serene. It's perfect. It's home. **~*~*~***

It didn't take long for the news of the attack on Rick Grimes to hit the airwaves. The Grimes residence was in full blown panic mode as the recurring loop on the TV stated that a CIA agent was dead at the scene along with two suspects. There was a lot of blood at the scene and Rick Grimes and another agent was missing.

Elizabeth fainted and the family's physician had to be called in to attend to her. Maggie comforted Beth as they stared at the screen. There were news crews everywhere and Director Thomas was on site to deal with the media which other CIA agents oversaw the crime scene.

Maggie noted that the Director took great care not to release Agent Rascolli's and Michonne's name to the press but confirmed that Senator hopeful Rick Grimes was in fact missing with her. He neither confirmed nor denied that this attack was somehow related or is confirmation that Rick was indeed the target of the first attack.

Back at home, Agents Walsh and Ford threatened to physically restrain her father from leaving the house if he kept on insisting of going out in search for Rick. He raged that his son could be out there hurt or dying but they kept reassuring him that Michonne missing along with Rick is a good sign even if Rick was kidnapped. It meant that she is also in pursuit.

"Then why hasn't she called?!" he screamed.

"If she could she would. I have worked with Agent Atwell for years and I trust Rick is in capable hands."

This answer seemed to placate her father for awhile. He went to check on Elizabeth. **~*~*~***

Michonne found the nearest deserted parking lot and pulled in. She rushed into the backseat to check on Rick. His breathing was laboured and that's when she saw blood all over the back seat. She ripped open his shirt and saw it…two bullet wounds in his shoulder. She tried to turn him over but was thwarted by her own pain so she couldn't see if it was a through and through.

"Oh God! Help me!" She cried.

Just then a voice called out from behind her.

"Do you need some help Ms?"

Startled, she swung around on the defence. The man put up his hand is surrender. Michonne looked at him. He was a homeless person drinking a bottle of vodka in his hand. He was in a dirty state but she needed his help.

"Help me turn him over!"

The man jumped and after a few minor attempts they managed to get him on his side and she checked him. The bullets were still lodged in his shoulder. He was bleeding heavily and she needed to stop it. She couldn't risk taking him a hospital. She doesn't know what's waiting for them there. The man's jaw drop when Michonne lifted up her dress, took off her stockings and tore them in half.

She used one half to tie Rick shoulder over his shoulder blades over the wounds and the other on his arm. She ran to the trunk for the first aid kit but was dismayed that it was nowhere to be found. She panicked briefly and remembered that her helper was drinking vodka. She grabbed it from him and poured it over shoulder.

He barely flinched. It was the best she could do until they reached to safety. After making him comfortable she disabled the tracker in the car and threw it in the nearby bushes and pulled the licence plate off. Then a thought hit her. She needed a new car. This one was full of bullet holes and would be report on sight. She paced the ground.

"Looks like you need a car."

He was staring at the bullet holes.

"I do."

He pointed to two cars parked in the bushes off the far corner of the parking lot. They looked old and rusted. She shrunk back.

"They are old but they run. Plus I'm sure whatever or whoever you're running from, they will never suspect you in this."

The man smiled proudly to reveal only two front teeth.

"Ok. Help me get him in."

Michonne drove the SUV closer to the cars and they careful transferred Rick to the back of one of the cars. The man was using it as a sleeping area and the other was used as a kitchen. Her eyes settled on Rick's blood that was starting to dry on the seat. It overwhelmed her. She took off her earrings and gave it to the man.

"For your troubles."

She began walking away but then turned back. She hugged him.

"Thank you."

He flashed a proud grin. She drove off. **~*~*~***

One hour later, after making several detour turns to make sure they weren't followed, Michonne finally pulled onto a gravel and dirt road. It was pitch black and only the car dim light lit the way. The creaking on the various parts of the car kept her distracted from her own bodily pain and from thinking the worse about Rick's condition.

She had stopped fifteen minutes earlier to check on him but he was fully unconscious now and he was alive. She needs to take the bullets out before infection steps in. Before long, their final destination was spotted ahead. **~*~*~***

The attack on Rick and his supposed kidnapping dominated the news. Media outlets camped outside the Grimes Estate. Director Thomas was there.

"Why haven't we heard anything from Rick and Agent Atwell as yet?!"

Ian was demanding answers from the Director.

"Our best men are on this! I give you my word!"

"I don't want your fucking word! I want my son home!"

Ian stormed off and he turned to Agents Ford and Walsh.

"I want answers! What happened tonight?! Where is Rick and Agent Atwell?!"

"We tracked down the vehicle to a parking lot east of the shooting. Then we lost the signal. Agents have already been dispatched there."

"What do you think happened?"

"It's hard to tell. We know for sure there was a shootout. Agent Rascolli and Atwell returned fire. Agent Rascolli was killed along with two suspects. Eye witnesses said that a woman sped off in a Black SUV. I think Michonne managed to get away."

"If that's the case why isn't she here?"

Maybe Rick is injured. Maybe she is injured."

"There have been no reports of Rick admitted into any hospital or clinic otherwise it would have been all over the news!"

Agent Ford and Walsh said nothing.

"Find them!" he screamed. **~*~*~***

After parking at the back of the cottage, it took her fifteen minutes to drag an unconscious Rick from the back patio, through the laundry room and kitchen and into the living room floor. She didn't have any more strength to drag him into the bedroom. She did not turn on any lights but lit the fireplace.

She stripped off her clothes and bullet proof vest and threw on a long vest. The first aid kit and several large damn towels lay at her feet. She stripped down Rick, mentally noting briefly how chiselled he looked and began to examine his body. When no other wounds were found, she propped him on his side with pillows from the sofa and she felt behind his shoulder.

She couldn't feel the bullet being anywhere near an exit point. Removing the pillow, she placed several towels under him. Opening the first aid kit, she took out a syringe, needle and an adrenaline dosage.

Estimating his weight, she filled the syringe with a third of the required dose. She didn't want him fully wake, only just enough to gauge his pain and alertness. She injected him and watched as his breathing picked up slightly. She cupped his face.

"Rick. I know that you can hear me. You were shot twice and I need to take out the bullets. It's going to hurt like hell but I need to do it before infection sets in. Do you understand?"

There was no response. She put her hand in his.

"Squeeze my hand if you can hear and understand me."

She got a barely there squeeze and tears sprang to her eyes. He was with her.

"Ok…good. One the count of three. One…two…three."

Michonne dug into Rick's shoulder as fast and as gentle as she could. Seconds later, Rick's eyes bulged open and he began screaming but she got out the first bullet. He was sweating. She gave him a thirty second time out…placing her hand in his for comfort.

"Rick I'm going in to remove the other bullet."

He squeezed her hand alittle bit stronger this time and Michonne was encouraged. He's still with her. She went in and this time Rick bit down on his lip. She kept probing but couldn't find the bullet. Tears leaked from Rick's eyes and he gasped painfully. She finally grazed the bullet but lost it again. She needed to dig deeper.

"I'm so sorry Rick!"

She straddled Rick's upper body and on one quick move, jabbed deep in his shoulder. He screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

She cried before jamming into his shoulder again but this time, she managed to hold on to the bullet just as Rick twisted his body, throwing her off. With the last bullet in hand, she crawled over to him. He was unconscious again. She wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I failed you. I'm sorry." **~*~*~***

The house was warm and quiet. Rick's shoulder was cleaned and bandaged and he was also given a bed bath. She then administered an injection for pain and covered him up. She needs to check on him during the night to make sure infection doesn't set in so she's bunking on the sofa. She headed for the shower. **~*~*~**

It has been two hours since Rick has gone missing, Elizabeth and Beth was given a sedative to sleep because they couldn't take the stress. Ian paced his office nonstop and Maggie held her phone in her hand.

The CIA set attached trace call equipment to every phone in the house in case there was a ransom demand. Morgan, Matthew and James arrived at the house to give the family support. Agents Ford and Walsh huddled on the patio.

"I think Michonne's ok but Rick maybe hurt."

"This is the second attack and we now know for sure that Rick was the target the first time."

"So where do you think Michonne is?"

Agent Ford laughed.

"She's off the grid."

"F*ck!" **~*~*~***

Taking one of the several burner phones from a draw in her bedroom, Michonne retreated to the back patio. She inhaled and dialled the Grimes Residential number.~*~*~*~*

Everyone stopped in their tracks on the first ring. When it began to ring for the second time Ian grabbed the receiver and the trace button was pressed. It was on loud speaker.

"Hey. It's me."

Upon hearing her voice Director Thomas took over.

"Where are you Agent?! Tell me now!"

There was a dial tone. Director Thomas looked at an Agent.

"Not long enough to trace it."

The phone rang again and it was answered.

"I want to speak to the Grimes family."

"No Agent Atwell! You will speak to me! Where are you?!"

Dial tone again. Ian looked at Director Thomas in disbelief. Still they couldn't trace Michonne. She wasn't staying on the phone long enough. The phone rang.

"I want…"

"Agent Atwell! Where…."

"Director Thomas! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Michonne barked.

The room was dumbstruck. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Even the Director was speechless.

"Is Mr and Mrs Grimes there?!"

Ian stepped forward.

"I'm here Agent but my wife and Beth are sedated. Maggie is with me! Where are you?"

There was another dial tone and three seconds later, she called back.

"Agent Atwell…please tell us where you are. Please."

"Mr Grimes, I cannot tell you where we are but I will tell you that we are safe. Rick was shot twice. I removed the bullets and he's unconscious but resting comfortably. I will continue to monitor him." She paused. "I promise to take care of your son Mr Grimes."

"Wait!" Maggie called out. "Thank you Michonne."

"I'll call in the morning."

Dial tone. Director Thomas looked at the agent who shook his head. Still couldn't trace the call. He kicked over a chair in frustration. It was the first time since the attack that Maggie saw her father relax. So was she. **~*~*~***

Michonne lay down on the sofa next to Rick and pulled the cover halfway over her. The body of Agent Rascolli flashed in her head and she burst into quiet tears.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Charge – Chapter 16**

Michonne turn and twist on the sofa. Who was she kidding? She couldn't sleep…not with the image of Rascolli's dead body flashing over and over in her mind. In addition to that, there was a severe throbbing pain all over her body especially on her left side where the bullet struck the bullet proof vest.

She sucked in a deep breath and sat upright fast. It was the worst thing she could have done. The pain ripped through her body and she exhaled with difficulty. She slid over to check on Rick and he was sleeping peacefully, his breathing returning to a steady flow. His skin was warm to the touch so she needs to keep an eye out for infection and fever.

Once he gets through a night or two without it, then he would be totally in the clear. In the far corner were her dress and Rick's clothes. She decided to get them washed and dried. Rick needs his clothes when he wakes up and she needs the distraction. She grabbed then up and headed straight to the washroom. **~*~*~***

With clothes chilling in the drier, she stood in front of the hallway mirror in her underwear. The area over her ribcage was black, swollen and painful to the touch. Her ribs were badly bruised but don't seem to be broken. She then decided to check on the status of the events that just unfolded. Disappearing into her room, she returned with a laptop, another disposable phone and a cable cord.

Turning it on, she plugged one end of the cord to the phone and the other end to the laptop and punched in a code and waited. Seconds later, it beeped.

 _Internet feed and phone line secured_

She surfed the net, opening different windows and the only thing that was trending is the attempted assassination of Rick Grimes. Articles made mentioned of an Agent getting killed during the shootout but there weren't any pictures of his body and for that she was relieved. All of the media outlets linked this latest attack to the first and concluded that Rick is the definitive target.

She clicked on a video clip of Director Thomas addressing several media houses and a small smile came to her lips. She cursed him out in a room full of people and when they meet again, there's going to be hell to pay but at this point she doesn't care.

She's sure they've traced the sedan to the parking lot. She hoped her new friend is not there, that he was long gone, knowing that trouble would find him.

Sasha and Andrea flashed in her head. They are probably worried sick about her. She wanted to call them so badly, tell them that she's ok but she knows she couldn't. Atleast not as yet. Agent Rascolli's body flashed in her head again and tears brimmed her eyes.

She needed to get out of the house…clear her head. Showering quickly she pulled on a track pants, white vest and a jacket and checking on Rick once more, she walked out into the night. **~*~*~***

The night was cool and calm but not particularly peaceful, with slithers of moonlight peaking through the trees here and there. Birds, crickets, owls and frogs sang back and forth to each other. It was harmonious and it soothed her. The air was fresh and clean and as she was barefoot, she decided to walk along the gravel road.

A small stream ran partial along the road but the water ran silently. It was nice. It remaindered her of the times she used to come here to visit her grandmother and the fruit trees that she raided. She remembered the exact spot and she stopped, memories flashing rapidly.

There was this one particular mango that she loved but the name slipped her. It was huge with plenty of meat and tiny tiny seed in the middle. She was tempted to venture toward the trees but decided against it because she was barefooted.

She continued walking down the path and stopped abruptly. She heard something. It sounded like a cry. No…several cries. It was coming from the opposite side of the stream. Crouching down, she focused her ears and there it was again.

Cries...desperate young cries. She raced back to house, grabbing a torchlight, slippers from the kitchen and most importantly, her gun. Returning, she followed the cries in the bushes and came upon a small, dirty moving box. The whimpers were louder and she opened it.

Her heart sank. There were four puppies, wet, shivering and caked in mud. They looked to be around two months old. She looked around cautiously before reaching into the box. They gathered around her hand, biting at her fingers. They were hungry. She couldn't leave them there. She gathered the box under her arm and went back to the house. **~*~*~***

She filled the bath with enough warm water to barely cover them. One by one she put them in and began giving them a bath. They were emaciated but lively. There was warm milk cooling on the stove. She couldn't believe that people still abandoned their pets on the land after all these years.

It is something her grandmother dealt with, finding suitable homes for them. She remembers helping her grandmother post fliers on poles and in the supermarkets. A few were too far gone to be helped and they would say a short prayer and bury them.

She would also cry. On further examination, she discovered that it was three boys and one girl and they all had different colours. One male was black with white uneven patches on his paws and tail. The second male was brown with a white ring around his neck.

The third male was pure brown from head to toe and the lone female was white with a single black patch around the right eye. She was the smallest but was as feisty as her brothers. The only common trait is their light hazel brown eyes.

They enjoyed their bath as they played together, barking and growling at each other. After bath time and with a bowl of milk and a syringe, she sat down in the living room, a short distance from Rick.

She gathered them on a towel between her legs and fed them, one full syringe for each of them on every turn. The sister fought her brothers for their share as they drank and they successfully fended her off. She nipped at Michonne's fingers anxiously waiting for her turn again so she named her Nibbles.

After they had their fill, Nibbles and her brothers wasted no time is getting to sleep. They curled up into a warm ball on the towel between Michonne's legs. In minutes they were fast asleep. She moved away gently and flopped down on the sofa. That was the last thing she remembered. **~*~*~***

The alarm clock rang off at 5:45 am sharp and Michonne opened her eyes with a quick glance at Rick and his breathing was the same. She checked his temperature and he was significantly cooler than last night. That was a positive sign. She looked around and the puppies were nowhere to be seen.

Seconds later they reappeared from the hallway all jolly and a sickening feeling came over her. She went into the corridor and saw that they had left little puddles and soft stacks of presents for her to clean up.

"Really?" she mumbled to herself as she walked into the kitchen and retrieve a mop, mop bucket with water, tissue and bleach. She got down on her knees.

"I guess I should be grateful it was the living room carpet."

Barks drew her attention. While the others ran around Rick, chasing each other, Nibbles was near Rick's face barking at him. She barked and barked and barked. Michonne laughed. Today would be interesting. **~*~*~***

At 6am, she fed the puppies and this time took them outside relieve themselves. They also got some exercise running around in the falling leaves. At 7:10am, they were back inside where she showered and checked her own rib bruises. The pain lessened abit but the swelling was still evident. Her breathing was less laboured as well.

She threw on a red, loose fitting boy shorts and a cream tank top. She checked Rick pulse and other vital signs and gave him another bed bath, changing the towels underneath him in the process. Again she couldn't help but notice Rick bodily structure. He had both a face and the body to match…a deadly combination in some men.

After his bath, she cleaned his wounds. At exactly 8am, she called the Grimes Residence. Mrs Grimes answered.

"Mrs Grimes. This is Agent Atwell."

"Agent Atwell! How is Rick?"

Michonne knew the phones would be monitors so she had to be concise.

"He made it through the night without infection but is still unconscious…"

"Oh God!"

Michonne continued.

"That is a good sign Mrs Grimes. I just finished cleaned his wounds. He just needs to rest."

She ended the call and rang back 10 seconds later.

"Is it possible for us to see him or it could just be me?! Please!"

The heartbreak in Elizabeth's voice pained Michonne but her duty was to protect Rick and she just couldn't risk it.

"I'm sorry Mrs Grimes but someone is trying to kill your son and until we know who it is Rick's best bet is him staying with me."

She ended the call once again and redialled another ten seconds later.

"Do you think that it's one of us?"

"Only a small circle of people knew about Rick's whereabouts that night so anything is possible."

"Ok." She paused. "Agent Atwell?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me the minute Rick wakes up you will have him call me. Promise me!"

"Yes ma'am."

She was gone. **~*~*~***

There was nothing much she could do at the cottage with Rick unconscious. She needed to question him about any and everything. She didn't want to suspect the people closest to him but she had to entertain it.

She also had to consider that Rick may have told a close friend about the private engagement who may have told a third party. Then there's another somewhat seemingly logical option, that it may just be a total stranger or political opponent who didn't like Rick and wanted him out of the political race.

Using her CIA password on the CIA database to get information on all the evidence collected at the scene was risky. The media outlet had nothing new to offer in terms of theories so all she could do is sit and wait. On the bright side, even with an unconscious Rick, she wasn't alone.

When the puppies weren't using Rick as a mountain to practice their climbs, jumps and to run around, they followed her everywhere. To the kitchen, back patio, bedroom and even to the bathroom. She didn't mind though. She even played with them many times during the day as well.

Several times however, Nibbles would disappear and she would find her barking at Rick and occasionally nipping at his fingers and toes. She removed her, keeping a very watchful eye to her every movement.

The day passed relatively quickly and night set in. She fed Nibbles and her brothers again and let them outside briefly. By 8 pm, everyone was tucked in tight for the night. She checked on Rick for the last time and she retired to her own bed, laptop in tow. Minutes later, there were cries at her door.

She barely opened the door and the three boys rushed in. They settled casually on her bedroom slippers at the foot of her bed. She walked to the living room and there Nibbles was, looking at Rick intently, a gentle wagging of her tail. Seconds later, she curled up at the top of Rick head against his hair. She left her bedroom door open. **~*~*~***

Nibbles constant barking finally forced Michonne out of her sleep and when she investigates she could see why. Rick had turn on his good side. Nibbles's tiny body was shaking with excitement and her tail wagged wildly. Michonne was at their side.

"Rick! Rick! Can you hear me?!"

He exhaled and his eyes opened slightly. Nibbles started licking his face and he groaned. Michonne pushed her away gentle and she whimpered impatiently. She brushed the hair that was in Rick's face and touched the stubbles on his face. She smiled at Nibbles.

"And here I thought you didn't like him. I'm excited too Nibbles but he still needs some rest."

Nibbles were wagging her tail again and Michonne petted her.

"So you're a daddy's little girl huh?"

Michonne was mortified as the words left her mouth. _'Daddy's little girl?'_ Where did that come from? She looked at Rick and was relieved that his eyes were closed again. She fled to her room but Nibbles remained by Rick's side. **~*~*~***

Michonne fell asleep and woke up with her uttered words on her mind. She made herself a hot cup of coffee. Rick was still on his side and it appeared that he was sleeping. Nibbles was also sleeping but the boys were up and about.

She really needs to give them names. Their sister certainly earned hers. The coffee didn't help to clear her mind so she decided to go for a quick swim in the lake behind the house. Today could be the day Rick wakes up and so they could get down to business.

She stripped down to a long vest and underwear and entered. The water was beastly cold and she rubbed her hands together to get some measure of warmth. The boys followed her but as soon as the cold water touched their feet, they ran back to the back patio, contented to watching her from there.

She swam to the middle of the lake but it was too much. She swam back and sprinted to the house, grabbed the towel and dried off the excess water but the boys weren't there. They were all barking inside the house and she went in. Rick was sitting on the floor, covers wrapped securely around his waist, holding his injured shoulder. His eyes stared curiously and followed Nibbles eagerly running half out of her mind back and forth in front of him.

Her excitement level was at 1000% but her siblings sat alittle way off barking and howling at him. Suddenly she stopped mid stride and ran toward Rick, jumping on him. She tried climbing to reach his face but her legs weren't strong enough. To Michonne surprise and comfort Rick assisted her and she licked his face energetically. He chuckled.

"Now…who might you be and why are my fingers and toes sore?"

Michonne stepped from behind the wall.

"That's Nibbles…"

Rick's eyes shot up towards her startled. He didn't know she was even there.

"And as her name suggest, it's the reason for the state of your fingers."

He smiled.

"Hey."

She smiled back.

"Hey."

The other puppies approached Rick cautiously, smelling him, sizing him up as friend or foe. Seconds later they were wagging their tails at him.

"And what are their names?"

"I'm still working on them."

Abruptly, she rushed over to him.

"You're bleeding!"

She examined his shoulder but Nibbles wanted his attention. He put her down and she raced off with the others.

"I'll be right back!"

Michonne disappeared and returned with the first aid kit and a glass of water. She prepared the bandages.

"Where are we?"

"At my cottage. We're in the countryside. It's the only safe place I could think of given what happened and we not knowing who to trust."

He nodded at the playing brood a short distance away from them.

"Did they come with the house as well?"

She laughed.

"No. I found them almost around the same time we arrived. They were abandoned in the bushes down by the road so I took them in. They kept me company."

He laughed.

"It's nice and peaceful."

"It is and that's the point. It's somewhere I can think without anyone breathing down my neck for answers."

She opened the kit and took out two pills from a case and gave him.

"Take this. It's for the pain."

He popped them in his mouth. She straddled him partially to clean and disinfect the wounds. The bullets holes were starting to close up so she decided to stitch it. She thread the needle.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to stitch you up. I couldn't do it before because the bullet holes were too wide. Once the holes starts closing up, I will pull less skin during the stitching process thus minimizing any scar tissue that may form."

"Wow! I didn't know that. So what we see on TV is b.s.?"

"Pretty much."

"So the ladies don't really like scars?"

Michonne glanced up and began to stitch him up.

"Actually some ladies do."

"Do you?"

She paused briefly, thinking then continued.

"If there's a good story behind it…yeah."

"How about a senator hopeful trying to do good who survived not one but two assassination attempts and was shot twice in the shoulder but would gladly get shot again and again just so the woman of his dreams can take him to a secret location and stitch him up over and over?"

Michonne blinked several times at Rick but his eyes were fully locked to hers. He lifted his knees forcing her body to slide forward slowly, until it jammed against his. It was hot and she exhaled quick, sharp breaths.

"Is that a good enough story for you?"

His voice was now a husky whisper and he raised his upper body to hers. His lips were mere centimetres from hers.

"Tell me Michonne. Would you consider those scars?"

Their lips touched and she held her breath...eyes fluttering closed. **~*~*~***

This right here is far from what she was expecting the evening to go. Her boundaries are being pushed….professionally and personally. Rick is a good and kind man who she had come to admire and respect as both her charge and as her friend. The attraction was there…in every smile and in every interest he took in her personal projects. It was building.

She let him in in ways she never expected and he was beginning to take root. The panic she felt after Rascolli took a bullet protecting him and in the car park, fearing that he was dead or dying on her maimed her more than she cared to admit. Here and now is the next level. Should she cross it or should she flee? His lips touched hers. She didn't pull back. **~*~*~***

Rick's lips gently devoured Michonne half expecting her to retreat but she didn't. His good hand held the back of her neck and he opened his mouth wider and went all in. He leaned his head to the side, forcing her mouth open fully and their tongues touch.

Her body jerked from the unexpected sensual touch and she exhaled deeply through her nose. They continued like that, kissing slow...deep...passionately for no less than five full minutes, with her hands on his chest giving futile resistance.

Their foreheads touched when their lips finally retreated from each other and their eyes remained closed. They opened them almost simultaneously and locked, searching each other. Only a minute passed when Rick's hand slipped down to her waist. Michonne quietly resumed the stitching. **~*~*~***


	17. Chapter 17

**The Charge – Chapter 17**

Rick looked at Michonne as she continued stitching his wound. She was moving considerable slower now. He noticed that she was concentrating, focusing intensely. He knew that her mind was racing. Their kiss was intense and she didn't expect it. He will not apologize though. He wanted to kiss her like that for a very long time and he was glad he did.

He was also pleased that she didn't pull away and participated fully. He was tempted to kiss her again right now but decided not to push his luck. Gently, he caressed her waist. He needed to feel her out to know what she was thinking.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She looked up at him. **~*~*~***

Michonne was shaken to admit that she wanted to continue kissing Rick. It was so good and she was disappointed that it ended. Being kissed like that after such a long time was dizzying. She got warm in the pit of her stomach and between her thighs and hoped that Rick didn't notice or felt it through the sheets.

It would have been humiliating. She liked the way his hand caressed her waist and mentally blushed at other places she would like him to touch. She made the last stitch and tied it. She shook her head to push away her thoughts and that was when he spoke. She stopped and looked up.

"What?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Truthfully?"

Rick smiled.

"That would be preferred."

"I've never been kissed like that before."

Rick's eyebrows perked up.

"Really?"

HE wondered about her ex and what kind of relationship they had before it fell apart. It was unbelievable to think that Jeremy didn't take full advantage of her sensual pout.

"You are a really good kisser."

Rick blush hard, teeth and all and it unexpectedly made Michonne smile. She turned to get off him but he held her in place.

"Don't go. Can't we just sit here for a few more minutes? Please?"

His eyes were soft and pleaded with her.

"We have to let your family know that you're awake."

Rick sulked.

"You know they would want to know immediately."

Slowly she slipped off him and when she turned around, staring at them from the corridor were Nibbles and her brothers, heads cocked to one side, curiosity etched on their faces. Rick and Michonne looked at each other shocked at their audience.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Michonne disappeared and seconds later heard tiny barking and Rick's voice talking to them. She smiled as she retrieve the clothes that he was shot in. She had washed them three times to get the blood and scent of death out of them.

As she held them in her hand she remembered Rascolli. He was a good agent and a friend. A small sob escaped her lips and she muffled it. However, she couldn't stop her tears. Quietly, she cried for him and when she was finished she returned to Rick. **~*~*~***

Rick was playing with the puppies but as soon as Michonne returned to the room, he could tell something was wrong. He got to his feet ignoring the pain in his shoulders and went to her, holding the sheets around his waist. The puppies followed him and congregated around Michonne's feet. They were whimpering and trying to climb up her legs. She pushed the clothes towards him, not speaking but he ignored it. Instead he cupped her right cheek.

"Are you alright?"

"Rascolli is dead." She was choking on her words.

Rick was mortified and his face sunk. She leaned in and Rick held her close. Warm tears wet his chest.

"I'm so sorry. He died because of me!"

She smiled weakly up at him and he softly wiped away her tears.

"Don't say that. Rascolli wouldn't have wanted you to think that way."

"But it's true."

"Rascolli loved his job. He wouldn't have blamed you."

Rick's voice soften.

"Do you…blame me?"

"I blame the person who put the bullet in him. They are responsible for his death. Not you."

Rick still didn't seem convinced so she touched the centre of his chest.

"I do not blame you."

Rick finally smiled. He took the shirt and pants.

"I need some new clothes."

"I know."

Rick dropped the sheet and Nibbles and her brothers scampered from underneath it barking furiously. Rick nakedness forced Michonne to blush uncontrollably as she turned away. He grinned.

"All done."

She turned around and gestured for him to follower her into her bedroom. There was a laptop and a phone. He sat down on the bed besides her.

"You can only make 5 to 10 seconds calls and then you have to hang up so they can't trace us. We can't trust anyone. We don't know who's trying to kill you." She paused briefly before continuing. "It could be a member of your own family."

Rick flinched.

"I'm sorry."

"You really think my father or mother or even Maggie or Beth could be behind the attempts on my life?"

"It's an unpleasant thought but it is a possibility you have to entertain."

Rick swallowed.

"Ok."

She gave him the phone.

"Remember…5 to 10 seconds, hang up, call back and repeat."

He nodded. **~*~*~***

The phone rang once and it was answered.

"Agent Atwell?!" **~*~*~***

Rick almost lost it when he heard his mother's voice. It was croaked, and sounded frail.

"No mom…it's me."

"Oh my God! My sweet baby! Are you alright?"

Before he could answer he heard raised voices in the background and his name was mention.

"I'm fine mom. How are you?"

He got the signal from Michonne to hang up.

"I'll call you back."

He quickly hung up, waited for twenty seconds then dialled again. It was answered in the first ring.

"Rick?!"

It was Maggie.

"Maggie? Where's mom?!

"She needed to sit down."

"Is she alright?!"

"I think hearing your voice was alittle bit too much for her. Dad's with her."

Michonne gave him the signal again.

"I'll call you back."

Rick hung up and redialled.

"Put me on speaker phone."

Maggie did.

"We are all here Rick."

"I just want you all to know that I'm okay. I'm in a lot of pain but I'm fine. Michonne…." He quickly corrected himself. "Agent Atwell is taking very good care of me so you don't need to worry."

"When are you coming home?"

This time is was Beth talking. It was good hearing her voice. He hung up and dialled again.

"I'm not coming home…atleast not yet."

"Why?" Beth protested.

"You need to come home Rick!" His father was speaking now. "You need to come home so we could figure out what the hell is going on!"

"Someone is trying to kill me Dad and we will find out who it is!"

"We?"

Rick hung up. It was frustrating for him but it needed to be done. He redialled again.

"Michonne and I. We will find out who's doing this."

"Just the two of you?"

"Yes. She's the only person I trust right now."

"So you don't trust your own family? The CIA?"

"You know that's not what I mean dad!"

He hung up again to regain his composure. The attempted assassination attempt is affecting everyone emotionally. He redialled.

"Then what do you mean?!"

"It means I have to look at everyone…including family and friends. I know you guys will never hurt me but someone close to me is trying to. The smaller the circle the better it is. Director Thomas and the other agent could investigate from their end and we will investigate from ours."

There was silence and Rick hung up and redialled.

"Dad?"

"I'm here."

"I hope you understand."

"I would have preferred all of us here fighting this together but I do understand."

"Ok."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. Could be weeks…months."

Suddenly there were barking in the background.

"What is that?"

"I'll call you back."

When he did, his hands were full and it was noisy with constant barking.

"What's going on Rick? Do you have a dog?"

"Puppies dad. Four of them."

"Why do you have puppies?"

"It's a long story and I'll tell you when we meet up again."

Is Agent Atwell there?"

"Yes. Tell mom, Maggie and Beth I love them. I love you too dad."

There was silence for a couple of seconds then a dial tone. The phone rang again.

"Agent Atwell here."

Ian spoke with a firm but desperate voice.

"Agent Atwell…Rick's life is in your hands. You keep safe and keep him safe and when this is all over, you bring my boy home back to us. Please!"

"I will do my best Senator. Rick is my main priority now and finding out who did this is my only focus."

"Thank you Agent."

She hung up, turned around and caught herself pondering. She smiles silently as Rick was on the floor, easily surrendering his body as a playground for Nibbles and her siblings. They were jumping on him, running around him and playfully charging at him as if they were on the attack. He seemed to be enjoying it more than them.

The prospect of being alone with Rick for weeks on end would be tricky given the passionate lip lock they shared earlier. She needs to be focus on the task at hand and not the man letting loose in front of her.

She was amused that she could acknowledge Rick as a distraction but not wanting to run away or block it out. It feels good and natural having him around. She gently touched her lips, closing her eyes. When she opened them, Rick was looking at her cheekily, grinning from ear to ear. She fled the room. **~*~*~***

Agent Ford and Walsh observed from the corner of the room that Director Thomas was fuming. They still couldn't trace Michonne and Rick's whereabouts. He pasted the room several times as Rick spoke to his family assuring them that he was fine and was livid when he said that Michonne was looking after him and that they could be off the grid for weeks or even months.

He seemed to almost have a mini heart attack when the Senator put his trust and faith in her to keep herself and Rick safe. He stared at the other agents who was monitoring the calls and couldn't get a lock on her location. After today, they don't know when they will be hearing from her or Rick again but they weren't bother. Agent Walsh whispered quietly to his colleague.

"There has to be more to why the Director constantly rides Michonne's back!"

"Why? Isn't having a chauvinistic, archaic, dinosaur like mentality about women in the CIA reason enough?"

"Look. I don't agree with his reasoning and having such thoughts is not a crime."

"Well it should be. Michonne and other female agents have to walk the narrowest of line even new recruits don't. That isn't fair. They are human too and should be allowed to make mistakes like the rest of us men. We get away with all kinds of shit without any real consequences. We can cheat on our wives and commit all kinds of infractions and it is not attributed to our inability to do our jobs but if a female agent looks at client alittle bit too long or a hair falls out of place, they are automatically unfit for duty. It's utter bullshit! To hold them to a different and not to mention totally unfair standard of conduct is wrong."

"Well you should have run against Thomas when the Gibbs from the CIA Committee asked you too. Even they thought that it was time for Thomas to go. He's been in that Director's chair for too long. By the time he's ready to leave, there will be no female agents left and they wouldn't be interested in joining either."

"I don't like the politics of the office."

"But if you were inside you could make changes. Yeah, you would have to fight with some of the other fossils like Thomas but eventually you would get them out…make things easier for Michonne and other future female agents."

Ford looked at his colleague thoughtfully. He didn't think about challenging the system that way…from within. He was only thinking about the fancy suits he would have to wear, the endless meetings and briefings with the National Security Minister, other heads of States including POTUS. He wanted to be out in the field and maybe that was selfish of him. Walsh could see the wheels turning in his friend's head.

"The next time Gibbs or any of the other committee members approach you about the Director position consider it. You don't have to be Director forever. Just stay until you make effective change. If you like the position, stay. If not you can always leave."

Ford nodded. He will take it under advisement. Abruptly, Director Thomas sprang up from his chair.

"This is bullshit! Agent Atwell should be here with her team and not off somewhere with Rick!"

He took out his phone and dialled a number.

"Yes. This is Director Thomas. Get me Mr Holmes."

All the agents in the room froze. They know that name. Holmes is the head of the Disciplinary Committee for all the National Security Agencies.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ford roared as he stalked over to Thomas.

Thomas smiled smugly.

"What does it look like I'm doing Agent Ford? I'm setting up an appointment hearing for Agent Atwell for her insubordination."

In a fit of rage, Ford grabbed the phone from his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Thomas voice was raised shocked by Ford's actions.

Ford responded by smashing his phone on the floor. Every jaw in the room dropped.

"Are you insane?!"

Walsh seeing the rage seeping off both men, stepped in between them. Ford pushed him away.

"What the f*ck did Michonne ever do to you?!"

Ford now had the attention of Maggie and Ian. Beth had taken their mother to bed to rest.

"Excuse me?! Tread carefully agent!"

"Or what?! You'll haul me before the disciplinary committee or get me fired?!"

"Agent Michonne didn't follow orders!"

"She doesn't have to follow orders if she's doing the job she's trained to do! She's protecting her Charge!"

"Her job is to follow orders Agent Ford! My orders! If she can't do that then she doesn't belong in the service!"

"And there we have it! The real reason you hate her! She's a woman and she good at what she does! She has never lost a client! Ever! That second assassination attempt on Rick's life is further proof of something that you can't stand to admit. That female agents are just as capable and even more than their male counterparts in this job. Rascolli died and she didn't. Rick could have been killed as well but he wasn't because of HER!"

Ford moved closer and narrowed the gap between him and his arrogant boss.

"It must be eating you up inside when you heard she survived. That she saved him. How does it feel that you can't track her…that she put you in your place and told you to f*ck off? That she's out there doing what she does best and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

Director Thomas looked around and everyone was staring at them.

"I'm cautioning you Agent Ford. Choose your next words carefully or else you will join her before the Disciplinary Committee!"

"Go ahead! I welcome it! It will be perfect opportunity to tell the committee that Michonne and other female agents get drug tested and their lockers get searched twice as much as their male counterparts. I'll give them a copy the personal diary that Michonne keeps of all the inappropriate conversations and insinuations that you have force upon her over the past ten years."

Thomas eyed bugged out of his head.

"Michonne is smart, beautiful and resourceful. Tell me Director…is the reason you attack her so much is because you are attracted to her?!"

"That's not true!"

Thomas was on the defensive now…just where Ford wanted him.

"I never made any advances towards Agent Atwell! Did she say that?!"

Ford laughed.

"You find out exactly what she said at the Committee hearing."

"I want that dairy Agent! I want it now!"

"You can get it from Holmes as soon as he's done reading it!"

The Director's face sulked as he stormed out of the room. Everyone else went back to work. Walsh followed Ford to the back patio. He eyed his friend suspiciously and whispered.

"We've both known Michonne for the past ten years and we know she doesn't talk about herself and I highly doubt she's the kind of woman who would keep a diary far less to give it to someone for it to fall in the wrong hands."

Ford raised an eyebrow cheekily.

"You were bluffing…weren't you?"

"Straight through my eyeballs!"

"Jesus Christ! You did a number on Thomas!"

"I needed him to back off! He's pushing this too far! He has to stop!"

"If you want all of this to end, file your nomination papers for his job. Don't worry about the support. You have it."

Ford looked thoughtful. **~*~*~***

The house was quiet. Too quiet. Only minutes ago, she heard Rick talking and puppies barking. Suddenly, Rick cried out. She rushed into the room and he was holding his hands away from them.

"I think they are hungry."

She nodded and went back into the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later she returned with warmed milk and a fresh syringe. She sat down on the floor next to them and they ran over to her.

"I'll feed them…if that's ok."

She smiled and gave him the milk and syringe. They rushed back over and piled unto Rick's lap whimpering. He filled the syringe and Nibbles pushed her way to the front of the line. Rick was a natural. He was patience with them. She smiled at both them and him. She wondered if he wanted kids and how many.

"Are you hungry?" she asked softly.

He nodded, not taking his eyes off the little ones. She retreated to the kitchen. Twenty minutes later, Rick appeared in the corridor leading to the kitchen with a panic look on his face. The puppies were squirming in his hands. She pointed frantically to backdoor and Rick bolted to it.

From the kitchen window, she saw Rick breathe a sigh of relief when he put them down and they immediately started sniffing the ground and relieving themselves. It was such an amusing sight. After, they following Rick back inside but they went to the living room instead. He stopped by briefly.

"Do you need any help?"

"No. I can manage." She looked down at the young ones at his feet waiting patiently for his attention. "Besides, it seems you have your hands full already."

He laughed and moved on. Half an hour later, it was quiet again. She fixed two plates of beef lasagne. When she walked into the living room, she was greeted with the most adorable sight. Rick was sitting down on the floor, back turned to her and braced up against the sofa, legs apart and all four puppies between his legs on their backs getting tummy rubs. Their little legs up in the air, dancing from the tickles. She couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles. She sat down next to him.

"They already have me wrapped around their paws. They own me."

She giggled again.

"I could see that!"

She looked at them. Their eyes were closed, tongues hanging out at the sides of their mouths but the minute Rick stop, their eyes flew open.

"I think you're going to have to feed me."

She shrunk back slightly at the suggestion.

"What?!"

"If I move my hands they get fussy." He moved his hands to demonstrate. They did whimpered and cry.

"You see?"

"You could wait until they are asleep."

"But I'm hungry!"

Michonne squint her eyes at him and he gave her sad puppy eyes. She exhaled. Standing up, she put his plate on the sofa and took hers back to the kitchen and returned with some napkins. Slowly, under Rick's watchful eyes, she cut a few pieces, loaded the fork and paused. Rick's eyes moved from the plate to her eyes.

She raised the fork and was startled by his intense stare. It penetrated her. She moved the fork closer to his somewhat parted lips. She stared at them. It was erotic the way his lips caressed the fork and how he chewed leisurely. She swallowed hard. **~*~*~***

Rick thoroughly relish this moment with Michonne. Their situation isn't ideal but he intends to make the most of it. Nibbles and her brothers are going to help him. Her guard is completely down in this nice domestic setting and he could really see what's she's like at home.

They had gotten through about six or seven forkful when tomato sauce settled on the corner of his lips. She raised the napkin to wipe it.

"No. Don't waste it. Use your fingers."

She cocked her head to side trying to figure out his angle but eventually she did.

"Give it to me."

"Excuse me?!"

"Give…..it….to…me."

He opened his mouth slightly. The warm feeling in the pit of her stomach and between her thighs returned. Little by little, carefully she slipped her index finger into his mouth and Rick didn't falter in sealing it in between his lips. It was so sensual. His tongue cuddled her finger as he sucked down on it…..hard. Her lips tremble open and she exhaled.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Charge – Chapter 18**

Michonne squeezed her knees together to force the tingling between her legs to be less brutal. She fought the fluttering of her eyes from what he was doing to her index finger. His eyes were closed and she was grateful. She didn't want him to see her reaction to him. His lips and tongue was so warm and soft.

She licked her own lips that were getting dry. Abruptly, his eyes flew open catching her totally off guard. She whimpered, pulling her hands away and spilling the plate of food all over her. Nibbles and her siblings also jumped to their feet alarmed. They ran to her and began licking the spilled meal from her clothes.

However, she couldn't focus on them not with Rick looking at her like that. His eyes held her hostage and she couldn't move even as he leaned towards her. It felt like an eternity before his lips finally touched hers and a jolt of spine tingling pleasure surged through her body.

The only appropriate response was to part them and she did. It was all the invitation Rick needed. His tongue slipped in, touching hers, forcing a desperate gasp from her. Firmly, he put one hand around her waist and used the other to guide them back towards the ground.

Nibbles and her brothers scrambled from between them and once they were in the clear, their bodies connected beautifully. Legs trembling, they fell apart and his hips fit snugly between them. The muscles in his hips caressed her inner thigh causing her tummy to physically flutter violently.

She groaned and he forced his tongue deeper. Her hand palms bruised on the carpet from her iron grip of none existent wool. He forced her mouth open wider, tongue searching and tears sprang to her eyes. She was so dangerously on the edge of losing total control. How can a kiss reduce her to this?

As quickly as he took her on a high, he slowly brought her down and when he finally pulled away, he did so teasingly. He stole her breath as he looked down at her, lips barely apart. His eyes told her that he wants this…that he wants her and he was willing to make all the necessary moves to make it happen. His eyes told her that he wasn't going to let it go. Funny thing is, she wants the same thing to. He cleared his throat.

"Are you okay?" His voice was hoarse and hopeful.

She opened her mouth to speak but was afraid that nothing intelligible would come out. Subconsciously, she licked her lips. He smiled. **~*~*~*~***

In the shower, Michonne touched her inner folds. She was wet and slippery. Rick was playing for keeps. He made that abundantly clear. Her feeling towards him has changed. She remembers the interest he took in her building project and all the other little things that he remembered about her. The more time that they are alone, uninterrupted, the more she realized that she wanted more from him and it scared her.

Romances between CIA agents and their charge always ends up badly, especially females agents. It often ends careers. She has seen it and she doesn't want to be a statistic that erroneously 'proves' Director Thomas's theory. She wants to know Rick outside of their professional arrangement but is pursuing it worth risking everything she worked so hard to achieve? She needs to think…long and hard. **~*~*~*~*~***

Ian sat in his office thinking. The blowout between Agent Ford and Director Thomas earlier was cause for concern. Accusations and assumptions were thrown about and he didn't like it. He walked out of his office, down the corridor and to the room the agents occupies. He looked around and Agent Ford wasn't there. He enquired about Ford's whereabouts and they directed him to the garden. He walked out and Ford and Walsh was there.

"Agent Ford?"

Abe turned around.

"Senator. Is something wrong?"

"No. I would like to talk to you about what happened between you and Thomas."

Shane turned to leave but Ian stopped him.

"That's not necessary Walsh. It's not like what happen is a secret."

Shane glanced at Abe saying nothing.

"Enlightened me. What's going on between Thomas and Atwell?"

Abe was hesitant.

"I witnessed the incident Agent. Anything discussed between us will stay right here. I promise."

"You want the truth?"

"That would be preferred."

"Thomas is a dinosaur cunt living in the stone-age who has a problem with women in the CIA, FBI or any other protective agency and is doing everything in his power to frustrate them out. Michonne is one of the few ones remaining. She is good at her job. Very good and he's always on her back. He digs up in her personal life looking for any thing he could use against her. Michonne doesn't complain but I know it weighs on her."

Ian digested the information.

"Has he ever taken any action against her…unjustly?"

"No."

"Has he ever been inappropriate to her?"

Abe cocked his head to the side and Ian clarified.

"Has he ever made sexual advances towards her?"

"No." He paused. "I just said those things to throw him off-guard."

Shane cut in.

"I don't think he would have survived if he did."

The men remain silent.

"He needs to be stopped Senator."

"And you could have!"

Abe stared at Shane and he continued.

"I told you to file you papers for the Director position."

"I told you I don't want to be Director of the CIA. I like being in the field, getting my hands dirty and getting my blood pumping. I'm not cut out for politics."

"But maybe someone else is."

Abe and Shane looked at Ian.

"Thank you gentlemen. You have been very helpful."

They watched him as he walked away.

"I think you just got Thomas fired."

Abe smirked.

"Good." **~*~*~*~***

"Good evening. Minister of National Security office. How may I help you?"

"Hey Cindy. Ian here."

"Hi Mr Grimes. How are you?"

"I'm good. Is Frederick in?"

"Yes. He's in a meeting."

"Ok. Can you have him call me back when he's done? There is something I need to talk to him about."

"Is it urgent?"

"No but it is important."

"Ok. I'll let him know as soon as he comes out."

"Thanks."

"Have a good day."

"You too." **~*~*~*~***

Ian was just finished having a sandwich in the second story patio when the call came through. He recognized the number.

"Hey. Thanks for getting back to me."

"I would have sooner but I had some other stuff to sort out before. First thing first…how is your family?"

"The doctor is here daily to monitor Elizabeth's blood pressure. Maggie and Beth are putting on brave faces but I know they are worried. I am too."

"Any word on Rick?"

"He's hanging in there."

"That's good. We don't know what's going on. However, the CIA will get to the bottom of this."

"Yes. Speaking of the CIA, a situation played out in front of me and I need it addressed."

"What happened?"

"The agent that saved Rick's life….."

"Agent Atwell?"

"Yes."

Frederick chuckled.

"She has become a celebrity around here. Everyone is talking about the female agent that saved Rick Grimes and gone into hiding. We are proud of her."

"Well not everyone is."

"Meaning?"

"Director Thomas."

"What about him?"

"He and Agent Ford had a falling out and he accused him of something that if it is true has no place in the CIA, FBI or any other government agency."

"What did he do?"

"Apparently his belief that females should not be in the CIA and other like agencies is affecting her. He constantly harasses her and is invading her personal life."

There was silence on the other end.

"Frederick?"

"In the interest of full disclosure and you being my friend, I will admit this. I have heard whispers about Thomas's behaviour towards female agents."

"And you did nothing?!" Ian was alarmed.

"I can't if there aren't any official complaints Ian! You know that!"

"How did you hear about the rumours?"

"Cindy came to me with stories her boyfriend told her. He's an agent too."

Ian was growing irritable with his friend.

"How many female agents resigned since he took the helm 8 years ago."

"Eleven."

"Eleven? And you saw nothing strange or suspicious about that?!"

"Of course I found it strange! After the resignation I personally called each one of those women and questioned them. They all said the same thing...that the job was stressful and it was affecting their family life. I told them that anything they tell me or want to tell was in confidence. Everyone stuck to their story."

"That is unacceptable Frederick!"

"Is Agent Atwell willing to come forward?"

"I can't answer that."

"I understand but without an official record of complaint on paper on file against the Director there is literally nothing I can do." He paused. "I'm sorry!"

"I don't want your apology Frederick! I want you to do something about Thomas. And let me issue a warning. Agent Atwell risked her life to save Rick's not once but twice and that means something to me. She went above and beyond and I see her as family now. I will use all of my power and influence to protect her!" He paused. "I suggest you do the same for your other agents before you have a major lawsuit on your hands."

He hung up. **~*~*~*~*~***


End file.
